


sanguinem tranquillare

by ethestral, Tigerine (sealink)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Embedded Images, M/M, Masturbation, Now with More Plot and UST!, Roleplay, dumb gay 32 year old adult men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 57,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethestral/pseuds/ethestral, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealink/pseuds/Tigerine
Summary: Siegfried receives a mysteriously curt letter from Aglovale inviting him to his castle. With the potential for a cure for Siegfried's dragon transformation lurking under the very foundation of Wales, the two venture down into its depths, uncovering secrets lost since the time of the War.
Relationships: Siegfried/Aglovale (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an in-progress roleplay between myself (Siegfried) and Tigerine (Aglovale). The original formatting of the roleplay has been retained, with some minor revisions to improve end readability. In keeping with the roleplay format, this work has a skin that colors Aglovale's text and thoughts in **blue font** while Siegfried's remains in **black font** , so please be cautioned that many text transitions may seem abrupt without the skin enabled.
> 
>  **Tags and rating will be updated as more chapters are posted.** All warnings will be marked at the beginning of every chapter.
> 
> General spoilers for the Between Frost and Flame side story, the SIEGFRIED event, and multiple fate episodes.
> 
>  **日本の読者の皆様へ:** これは友達と一緒に書いているジクアグ小説です。 私の部分は **黒い本文（ジークフリート中心）** 、そして友達の部分は **青い本文（アグロヴァル中心）** です！まだ連載中です。この小説は英語で読むのは難しいでしょうか... それでも読んでみてくれてまことにありがとうございます。言葉を失って、心から感謝しています。
> 
> 一節の意味がわからない時は気軽に聞いてもいいです！ @shokoodaiquiri
> 
> 英語単語編: https://privatter.net/p/5904853

"Archangel Parcel Service Delivery!" 

Halluel and Malluel left two letters for Siegfried. The first was a scrawled note in a hand that was studied in its uniformity and blandness: 

_Sir Siegfried—_

_You told me I should write to you if I ever saw our king acting suspiciously. He tells the people he has been working on rebuilding the country, but two of my men have seen him out at the magic circles, sometimes at night where no one can see him. My brother, who's a guard at the palace, says he's moved his magical laboratory down under the castle again and won't let anyone in. Do what you will with this information._

_ A friend.  _

The second letter was on thick linen paper with a fine texture. Crushed into the cobalt blue sealing wax was not the official Royal Seal, but the King of Wales' private seal, a dragon rampant with roses and poppies. A personal letter rather than an official one. 

_Siegfried—_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I have made a discovery that I think might be relevant to your "condition". Forgive me for not writing further of it here, but I fear that my movements are being watched and correspondence may fall into the wrong hands. I urge you to come to Wales at your earliest convenience so that I may discuss these findings in confidence with you._

_ Aglovale, Lord of Frost _

The twin archangels of instruction seemed content to wait around to take back replies—it's not every day they get to visit with Sandalphon and the Singularity—and pass the time chatting about Gabriel and Europa's upcoming business venture with Lyria and Vyrn. 

Siegfried had taken the letters back to his room to read. The first correspondence, from one of his informants in Wales, was concerning; nothing good could come out of someone meddling with the dragon nodes, much less if that someone were Aglovale. It wasn't until he finished reading the second letter that Siegfried rose from his desk, walking to the small porthole in his quarters to quietly gaze out at the skies beyond.

It had only been a few days since the crew had visited the home of the dragon researcher. The revelation that Siegfried's body was slowly transforming into that of a dragon's had tormented him, but he had made up his mind to tell the crew anyway. He was thankful that Gran had seemed as unfazed as ever. Though Siegfried was not inclined to put his faith in unreasonable promises, Gran's assurance that they would surely find a cure to his predicament had somehow put Siegfried's worries at ease. In fact, Lyria had suggested immediately paying a visit to the Kingdom of Irestill to see the True Dragon Deirdre, whom Siegfried was surprised to learn was quite peaceful and served as the guardian protector of Alster Island. He'd insisted there was no rush, that the crew should wrap up their current batch of missions before making time for him, but the arrival of these letters changed things.

He sat back down, taking a worn quill in hand to write his first reply.

_My friend,_

_As always, I am truly grateful for your efforts and the information that you send my way. I will be looking into this matter soon._

_If you ever need my assistance, rest assured I will always come to your aid._

_Siegfried_

Siegfried next turned his attention to a new blank sheet of paper, his brow furrowed in thought. He recalled his mild surprise at learning Aglovale had arrived to stop him in his berserk state, even allowing the crew time to reverse his dragon transformation without killing him. To see that Aglovale was now personally looking into his "condition" was an even bigger shock, and Siegfried couldn't help but wonder whether Aglovale had an ulterior motive for his continued interest. 

He pressed the ink-dipped tip of the quill to the page.

_Lord Aglovale,_

_Thank you for your letter. It is rare that an ordinary knight such as myself should expect to receive a letter from a foreign king, but I am aware that these are extraordinary circumstances affecting both Feendrache and Wales. I am truly indebted to you for your support in these recent weeks._

_I will be in Wales by the end of this month. My arrival will be unannounced. I humbly request that you remain vigilant during this time._

_Siegfried_

He stood up, sealing both letters into envelopes before returning to the deck to give them to the archangels. He watched as they soared off high into the clouds, his mind filled with a mix of hope and apprehension.

As soon as he received Siegfried's letter, Aglovale set watchers at the airship docks to alert him the moment Siegfried appeared or the Grandcypher was sighted on the horizon. Although he was the King, he devoted his evenings to reading and practicing magical channeling in his underground workshop, often working into the wee hours of the night. 

The underground workshop had been carefully cleaned, with all the magic relating to the Otherworld removed, and the original Great Circle restored. He set up the workshop so that it would be ready to show Siegfried at any time, along with a trapdoor leading down into the 'surprise' he had waiting for him. The month wore on, and there was still no sign of Siegfried arriving. 

Aglovale began to spend as much time looking out the window for the Grandcypher as he did going over construction reports. When the notice of Siegfried's arrival came at last, he was out in a neighboring city supervising the construction of an opera house. As were his standing orders pertaining to Siegfried, he was to be given a room worthy of a Lord, and made to wait until Aglovale returned. 

He made haste, even lathering the carriage horses, but only got back to the castle just before sunset. 

Siegfried had informed the crew of his plans to visit Aglovale alone. Gran had seemed concerned, but let him go only after making Siegfried promise that he wouldn't do anything rash on his own, to Siegfried’s mild chagrin. After he touched down in Wales, Aglovale's watchmen had escorted him to the castle in a carriage and asked him to wait for their lord’s return. 

Siegfried looked around the spacious waiting room. The walls were adorned with elaborate tapestries depicting great battles and the generations of monarchs that once ruled Wales. One painting in particular had caught his eye: a great silver beast with a lion's head and body, but with large horns and two great wings on its back. Perhaps it was a primal beast, or some other creature that only existed in legend. Siegfried had been gazing at its majestic form for quite some time before he heard a knock at the door. A servant entered the room, bowing her head and making a small curtsy.

"Forgive me for the interruption, Sir Siegfried. Lord Aglovale requests your presence at once."

Siegfried nodded, giving the tapestry one last glance before following the woman down the marbled corridor leading to the throne room. When they arrived, she pushed open the great double doors and stepped to the side, bowing her head once more. "Lord Aglovale awaits you inside."

After squaring his shoulders and taking a deep breath, Siegfried stepped into the room, walking to the far end and stopping in front of Aglovale's throne. After everything that had happened, decorum seemed like an unnecessary afterthought, but Siegfried knelt down on one knee anyway, lowering his head.

"Lord of Frost Aglovale. This humble knight has arrived, as you requested. I thank you for the generous hospitality you have shown me thus far." 

Aglovale had only been on his throne mere moments before Siegfried was shown in. He'd changed his shirt and doublet in a hurry (leaving the ones covered in road dirt for the servants to pick up). He'd selected something more appropriate to meet a foreign dignitary, with no armor and fine lace at his wrists. 

_Well, he did save my life. I'm sure even my kingship was preserved with his input, so that Wales didn't become a vassal state to Feendrache, to say nothing about Wales being spared the yoke of the Otherworld. I'm not without gratitude._

Watching Siegfried prostrate before him, he savored the sight for a heartbeat. Not everyone could have the Dragonslayer kneeling in front of them. "Rise, Sir Siegfried," he said, standing up and stepping off the dais to be on the same level with him. "Wales' hospitality for the knights of Feendrache—and one knight in particular—is inexhaustible." He took a few steps toward a set of doors on the side of the throne room and then paused. "Come. We have much to discuss." 

Siegfried followed Aglovale through into a smaller corridor, this one far less ornately decorated. They walked for some time, twisting and turning down different doors and hallways, until they at last found themselves at a winding staircase leading further down. Siegfried recognized this path, remembering how he had found his way down into the underground laboratory just as Aglovale was about to activate the Otherworld Key. 

As they descended, Siegfried could feel the faint aura of magic growing stronger. _So Aglovale has reactivated the magic circle underneath the castle after all,_ he thought, growing wary as they reached the bottom.

At the bottom floor, the finery of the palace had been completely stripped away. The door in front of them was made of strong white oak, with iron strapping and a heavy lock. Aglovale moved a ring on his hand and a key sprang out of a small mechanism. With it he unlocked the final lock and opened the gate. As he turned to gauge Siegfried's reaction, he flashed him a confident grin. Then he slipped inside, waiting for Siegfried to step in, and locking the door behind them. 

Aglovale waved a hand and torches sprang to life around a great space, bathing them in a soft orange glow. The space in front of them was indeed the Great Circle, restored to its former glory. The rubble had all been cleared away, and workstations were set up around it with carefully arranged scrolls and reagents. 

"The last time you were here, Sir Siegfried, it was under very different circumstances. I was being twisted for use by the Otherworld for their own ends." His cape dragged across the floor as he walked briskly to a set of tables set up near the wall. "Near the end, I even actively participated in orchestrating the downfall of Wales... and the murder of my brother." He paused, taking a sheaf of papers in his hand, and looked meaningfully at Siegfried. "The greatest mistake of my life, Siegfried, and only averted because you stepped in. I'm grateful for that." 

He turned and gestured at the Great Circle. "It was wise to destroy it at the time, but the magic of our land remains one of Wales' greatest assets, so I rebuilt it according to the ancient methods that far preceded my father and myself. And, do you know?" His smile was boyish, dazzling; the smile of a much younger man about to embark on a daring adventure. _"I discovered something."_

Inside the chamber, intricate patterns were carved into the stone floor in a circle, the walls inscribed with similar matching arcane designs. The ancient magic from the circle filled the air with a dense, thick energy, almost like Siegfried was trying to breathe underwater. Nothing of the structures related to opening the Otherworld gate remained. Siegfried listened quietly to Aglovale's words, keeping one eye on the floor to make sure he didn't step into the circle as he followed behind. When Aglovale turned to look at him, Siegfried stopped. "There is no need to thank me. I merely did what I had to in order to protect my country." Siegfried nodded his head, his voice growing softer. "I'm just glad that nothing worse came of the whole ordeal."

Though he had found the dragon nodes and incapacitated them back then, Siegfried didn't know anything about their original purpose. Seeing Aglovale so proud of his restoration admittedly made Siegfried curious, but he was careful to meet Aglovale's brilliant smile with a neutral expression. "You said in your letter that you believe this discovery is related to my dragon's blood."

Aglovale was fairly bursting, both with pride and eagerness to display the talents of Wales' line of hereditary wizard-kings. His father and grandfather, and great-grandfather before him had each marshaled their magic to protect Wales, but the Great Circle was much, much older than that. 

"I'm sure you remember the episode with Gareth," Aglovale said slowly, with a tightness in his throat. "Doubtless you would have noticed the sigils of mind control I gave her to employ in an attempt to topple Feendrache from within." Aglovale paced around the perimeter of the Great Circle, pointing out the corresponding parts of it that granted power via the sigil like the one on Gareth's neck. "The Otherworld did not introduce these sigils. On the contrary, my family has had them for many centuries. However, the sigils have not been used much in our history." 

Aglovale stopped and looked at Siegfried to see if he was following along the trail of breadcrumbs he was leaving. "Over time, Gareth lost her ability to act alone under my orders. The sigil’s strength was so great that not only could she not think on her own, but her feelings were not her own either. She was guided by my emotions more than my reason, and the Great Circle amplified them." Aglovale's heels clicked on the stone, echoing in the great cavernous space. "Given my state of mind at the time, it's understandable that Gareth fell in with the traitorous Royal Consul. She felt my desire for supremacy, my lust for power. It was only a matter of time before she became… unstable." 

He looked over the Great Circle, which even without being activated, was swollen with magical energy, and he couldn't keep excitement from creeping into his voice. "It doesn't make sense, does it? A mind control sigil too strong for weak minds." Aglovale scoffed. "Mind control is about controlling weak minds. Making them unstable is counter-productive. Then I realized something," he said, gesturing to the Circle, "while reading an ancient book from my family's library. The mind control sigil is not meant for _weak_ minds. It's meant for something much stronger. Something that cannot be controlled without assistance. Which brings me to my next point." 

Aglovale turned with a flourish, his cape settling dramatically behind him. "Do you know why they are called 'dragon nodes', Siegfried?" 

Aglovale's ever increasingly enthusiastic tone of voice was making Siegfried more and more guarded. With Gunther's forced control over him still fresh in his mind, coming to see Aglovale was starting to seem like less of a good idea.

Aglovale had stopped to face him. Siegfried's eyes narrowed, but he stood his ground.

"...Are you saying that the magic of the house of Wales was once meant to control a dragon?"

Aglovale smiled warmly and put his hand over his heart, inclining his head to Siegfried. "As expected of Sir Siegfried. You have grasped it immediately." His warmth faded slightly as he straightened up, some of his blond hair still falling over his shoulders. 

"There _were_ a few finer points of the ancient House of Wales' magical reasoning that didn't sit well with me, however. The first was that Wales has not had any issues with dragons in several centuries," he said. 

"Why would Wales continue to pass down dragon-controlling magic that required the use of the Great Circle? It does seem like a lot of work to get a dragon down here. He'd have to be already restrained, wouldn't he?" Aglovale's eyes raked over Siegfried as he turned to walk away, as if to make a point of how not-restrained he was. "Or else, a dragon would come down here willingly?" Aglovale stepped to one of the other workstations and picked up a long, heavy iron bar that had been leaning against the table. "Stranger things have happened." 

He carried the heavy iron bar like a staff, letting it hit the floor like a gong every few steps he walked away from Siegfried. "The second thing that didn't sit well with me was the Great Circle itself. Given its age, the castle must have been built over it, which made me wonder, why?" 

He jammed the end of the iron bar into a crevice in the floor and leaned on it. "What was so special about this place?" A trapdoor popped up, and Aglovale let the heavy iron bar fall on the floor with a mighty clang as he grabbed the edge of the door and pulled it up. Aglovale glanced at Siegfried, a positively serene look on his face. He then produced a lively flame in his hand for light. "Our answer is down here." 

Without waiting for Siegfried's reply, he turned and began to descend the stone steps the trapdoor had revealed. 

"Wait, Aglovale!" Siegfried called out, but Aglovale was already halfway down the steps. He wanted Aglovale to at least finish explaining everything before trying to drag him down even further underground, but it seemed like there was no choice but to follow after him. _Well,_ Siegfried thought, _if Aglovale had wanted to incapacitate me, he would have done so earlier._

A draft blew upwards as Siegfried descended the steps. This passageway was clearly dilapidated, most likely having been buried for centuries underneath the foundation of the castle. The stone steps gave way to wooden steps, ending at a large metal door whose origins were clearly not of Wales. The patterns engraved into the door stirred something from Siegfried's memory, and it took him a moment to realize where he had seen a similar design, among the dusty ancient books in the royal libraries of Feendrache.

"...This is... the writing of the Astrals...?"

"Correct again, Siegfried," Aglovale said. His voice was hushed, but it still echoed in the small space. "I made a rubbing of the words and consulted with a certain expert. She believed it to be an ancient magical workshop, from near the time of the War, if not before it." 

Aglovale reached out with his free hand and smoothed his fingers over the metal door, tracing the letters. "I haven't opened it or told anyone else about this place," he said bluntly. "Without a doubt, this… laboratory is why the Great Circle is here, why the castle was built over it, why Wales has lasted so long." He huffed out a small, humorless laugh and then turned to face Siegfried. 

"I asked you to come so that I could offer you two things. First, the Great Circle as it was built—and as I have restored it—does indeed have the power to control a dragon. If your dragon blood becomes too hot, then it can be used to borrow time against fate in the search for a way to save you." Aglovale's red eyes shone in the light of the magical fire in his palm. 

"The second thing is in service of that goal. If the ancients were meddling with controlling a dragon, and their Great Circle is still here..." He reached out to place his hand on the metal door again, though his eyes didn't leave Siegfried's. "...Then what information about dragons is behind this door?" 

Siegfried remained quiet, letting Aglovale’s words sink in. The ability to restrain him if he ever lost control again. If everything Aglovale claimed was true, then this was truly a boon for Siegfried, having a failsafe that could contain him without exposing others to any danger. On the other hand, Aglovale made no mention of actually testing the circle himself. Siegfried couldn't pin his hopes on Aglovale's discovery, not until he knew it would work. Then there was the thing nagging Siegfried ever since Aglovale brought him down here. He met Aglovale’s gaze with a puzzled look. 

"...Why go to all this trouble for me?"

Aglovale was prepared for a 'yes' or a 'no'. He even had an idea for a demonstration of the Circle's power, but at this juncture it was too dangerous to test on an important test subject. It was much better to test the theory with something that didn't matter, a smaller circle perhaps—

Then Siegfried asked why. 

Clearing his throat uncomfortably, Aglovale lifted his chin a little, finally looking away from Siegfried's face. "I owe you a debt. It's that and nothing more." 

Siegfried's expression deepened into a frown. "If you truly think you owe me a debt, then I consider your help in stopping my rampage to be more than enough repayment." He paused. 

"Still... I’m grateful for the lengths you've gone to for my sake.” His face settled into a small smile as he inclined his head.

“Thank you, Aglovale."

Aglovale hesitated for just a moment, and then his winning smile appeared on his lips. "Perhaps it was repayment for my life," Aglovale said, turning to light their way back up the stairs. "But do not forget that you also saved the life of my brother, and the lives of all my people." 

He led the way back up the stairs, waiting until Siegfried was out of the hole before kicking the trapdoor closed. "There is a little more," he said, extinguishing the flame in his palm. "Particularly having to do with the dragon nodes. But we can discuss that in the morning over breakfast. I assume you are an early riser?" 

Of course Siegfried understood the extent of his actions back then, when he helped prevent Aglovale from opening the Otherworld gate. Perhaps that's why he found it more convenient to think of his actions as serving his duty to Feendrache, rather than saving any one person in particular: no one would need to feel personally indebted to him, and he wouldn't need to get more involved than absolutely necessary. Things were just easier when there were fewer strings attached.

Siegfried nodded. "If it's alright, I will return to my quarters on the Grandcypher for the evening and return here at dawn." It would be prudent to share what he learned from Aglovale with the rest of the crew.

"There are already rooms prepared for you here, but I understand that you prefer someplace you're more comfortable." Aglovale led the way back toward the staircase back up, keeping well clear of the Great Circle. It wasn't energized, but a healthy respect for magical effects made him cautious. He opened the wooden door and held it open for Siegfried, already producing the key from the ring on his finger. 

"Will you stay for dinner? It won't be the grandest affair, but I get the sense that you prefer things... simple." He paused. "We could invite your Captain and Lyria as well, if you like."

“There’s no need. I wouldn’t want to impose.” It was a reflex to refuse Aglovale’s invitation, especially when he was here as his guest. But as Siegfried looked him over, he realized Aglovale’s expression was quite sincere. He smiled.

“But... it would be unbecoming of me to refuse kindness when it is offered in earnest.” Siegfried bowed slightly. “I would be honored to stay for dinner, and I’m happy to let the others know.”

It wasn't quite Siegfried leaping at the chance to have dinner with him, but Aglovale allowed a pleased smile to spread over his face at Siegfried's acceptance. He locked the door to the Great Circle and retracted the key on the ring. "Good, I'll send word immediately."

The dining room that was prepared for them was off the main banquet hall, and was small, with seating for only eight people. When not entertaining nobles or foreign emissaries, this was how Aglovale preferred to spend his meals. He wasn't eating in a Spartan manner by any stretch of the imagination. But he also didn't host lavish parties every night. If anything, his social calendar struck at the nobility with surgical precision, fêting those whose support he needed for his projects. 

A messenger was sent with all haste, and Gran, Lyria, Vyrn, Lancelot and Vane all arrived from the Grandcypher. A little dismayed that his brother was otherwise occupied, Aglovale nonetheless displayed the best hospitality he could offer. Tonight, it was only five courses of rich food that emphasized the natural flavor of Wales' finest produce, pheasants, fish, fruit, and pastries. Aglovale knew the source of each of the comestibles well; all suppliers to the palace had to be approved by him personally. 

As each course was brought out, he displayed his broad knowledge of his kingdom, saying that the pheasants in this forest had been the King's right since time immemorial, or the woman who made this egg cream had been doing it since his father was a boy. In every respect, he gave the impression of a man who sought out only the finest things for himself, and shared the best of those with his friends. 

The evening was pleasant. Siegfried was more than happy to see that he wouldn't have to do much talking with Aglovale as their evening host. He quite enjoyed listening to the discussions of Wales' cuisine, smiling softly at how Aglovale's face lit up with pride as he spoke of the traditions behind each dish. At one point, Siegfried had to stifle a small chuckle as Aglovale spoke of the royal hunting grounds, merely chiming in with a bemused "Is that so?" while remembering the occasions he passed through the exact forest Aglovale boasted of and roasted pheasants over an open fire. 

While Gran's crew seemed to be enjoying themselves, Lancelot and Vane were frequently whispering to each other, occasionally throwing Siegfried tense looks. During a lull in the conversation, Lancelot suddenly cleared his throat and stood up, prompting Vane to do the same before the pair bowed.

"Lord Aglovale. As Captain and Vice-Captain of the Order of the White Dragons, on behalf of the Kingdom of Feendrache, we express our thanks for your help in the recent incident. Without your timely assistance, I am sure we would not be sitting here today." Siegfried watched Lancelot quickly glance in his direction. 

Aglovale enjoyed playing to a crowd, especially when the subject material was Wales. He spoke of Wales as glowingly as one might speak of any dear family member. Aglovale had just called for the last course, a dessert, when the conversation died down in a natural way. 

Then Lancelot and Vane stood up and did something… awkward. Aglovale had been hoping that this evening would set Siegfried's mind at ease, and then the next day he might be able to make a decision as to what he wanted to do. But this shifted the tone from the easy, conversational dinner party with a man of means to a King receiving official thanks from a foreign emissary. It inserted decorum where he hadn't wanted it. 

But to his credit, the only sign he showed that he might be a bit put out by the change in tone was an extra blink or two when they stood up and bowed. Carefully keeping his smile in place, he responded. "Is this an official thank you from Feendrache, or a personal one from military men?" 

Lancelot rose to meet Aglovale's gaze.

"...Feendrache would be in ruins by now, without your intervention." With his voice low, he turned to look pensively at Siegfried. "And I would have lost my mentor."

"So it's both, I guess?" Vane spoke up, scratching the back of his head. "We know you didn't need to step in like that, 'cause it's not like it was Wales' problem in the first place..."

"It's not just that, Vane." Lancelot shook his head, looking back to Aglovale. "What you said to me then, about doing my duty and eliminating any threat to Feendrache... You were right. But your actions gave us enough time to find a solution. That's a kindness that neither our kingdom nor we can ever fully repay."

With everyone's eyes on him now, Siegfried merely folded his arms. "It seems I keep causing trouble, so much so that Lancelot and Vane felt like they needed to thank you on my behalf." He gave them a teasing smile, causing the pair to look away sheepishly. 

"But they're right. Your kindness is not one that I can repay in a single lifetime." Siegfried smiled. "For that, I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

Eliminating the threat to one's kingdom could be done in many different ways, but with a threat like a True Dragon, there were not many options. Couldn't dominate trade or overwhelm it with culture. Couldn't make a political marriage to get it to stop terrorizing the countryside. Aglovale glanced at Siegfried again once he began to talk. Well, that last one _probably_ wasn't an option. 

When Siegfried finished talking, Aglovale leaned forward, putting his wine glass down on the table and turning it just so, measuring out his words. A cart was rolled in and the butler stepped up, presenting a bottle of wine to Aglovale.

"It is not often that anyone accuses me of kindness. Percival can tell you just how often it happens." He touched the wine bottle with ice magic, chilling it to the perfect temperature instantly. "So I caution you against giving me credit when I was simply acting in Wales' best interest." 

Then the footmen placed silver dishes of fresh, perfect strawberries with sweet cream in front of each of them, and the magically chilled wine for those of-age. "But," Aglovale continued, "since everyone seems to think acting according to my own desires is kindness, then so be it. I will continue to act according to my own desires, the first of which is to propose a toast." 

He lifted his glass, looking first at Lancelot and Vane, and then finally at Siegfried. "To Feendrache, which sheltered the royal fledglings of Wales for centuries and taught them to soar." 

"To the beautiful country of Wales, where we gather to celebrate in good company, and hope for a continuing peace and prosperity between Feendrache and Wales," Lancelot said, raising his glass along with Vane, while Gran and Lyria held up their drinks. Once again finding himself the center of attention, Siegfried looked to each of his crewmates in turn before facing the head of the table.

"To Lord Aglovale,” Siegfried said, an impish smile playing at the corner of his lips. “May his desires continue to bring us all good fortune.” 

It was a messy, unpracticed series of toasts—nobles would have drunk after each of them, draining thrice the amount of alcohol in the same time. But leave it to military men to be frugal with their wine, and free with their words. After so many insincere toasts over the years, practical Aglovale found it somewhat refreshing, and couldn't stop a smile from spreading on his face. 

Aglovale lifted his glass to Vane and Lancelot, to indicate his favor for their toast. And then he was faced with Siegfried's toast. Charmed by the rank-and-file of the White Dragons though he was, he couldn't bring himself to drink a toast to himself. He wasn't that self-centered. So he stood stock still for a full second as Siegfried met his eyes over the rim of his wine glass and drank deeply. 

He broke their eye contact and with a winning smile, looked back at Vane and Lancelot, drinking with them in their toast. Aglovale picked up his spoon. "These strawberries come from the palace gardens," he said, before going on to give the names of the cows who gave the cream. The pink on his cheeks was washed out by the candlelight as everyone tucked into their dessert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're back at it again at krispy kreme and we're _still_ bad at slowburn
> 
> we've been at this one since the beginning of january and it's still ongoing so thank you in advance for your patience!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter warnings:** Brief graphic depiction of violence and body horror.

True to his word, Siegfried returned to the Grandcypher with the group after dinner. In summarizing his meeting with Aglovale, Siegfried kept his explanations brief, only mentioning the dragon nodes as a potential way to keep his transformation in check. The Astral workshop he kept to himself—mostly because it wasn't clear whether it would be of any relevance. But a small part of Siegfried felt vaguely complicit in staying quiet, an accomplice invited to a thrilling adventure of Aglovale's own making. It made his heart flutter with both apprehension and anticipation.

The next morning Siegfried returned to the castle alone, the dusky morning sky illuminating his path through the quiet streets of the capital. An attendant bowed at his approach and led him straight to the dining room from the evening prior.

Aglovale was still seated at his breakfast table, though his dishes had been cleared away. He was putting the finishing touches on a pair of sealed letters. Given what he planned to do today, one couldn't be too careful. As Siegfried was shown in, he looked up and smiled. 

"Early riser," he said, standing and scooping up the letters. "As expected." Stacking the letters one on top of the other, he couldn't keep an eager look off his face as he walked around the table. "First, you'll want to know more about the dragon nodes, of course." Aglovale took the letters in hand and he ushered Siegfried through the hallways, speaking in low tones, although there was never anyone else in the hallways but them.

"The different nodes are on leylines and tap into the magical power inherent in the land. The circles at each node provide power from the leylines to the Great Circle itself. But they also provide a critical component of control. They can bind the body, mind, and heart of a subject. I'd intended to use this to make sure the Otherworlders would be agreeable." Aglovale paused as they started to go down the first set of steps toward the Great Circle. "I don't have any reason to believe it wouldn't have worked." 

Siegfried raised an eyebrow. "Yet you also admitted that Gareth escaped your control." Siegfried crossed his arms as he followed Aglovale down the steps, trying to sneak peeks at the envelopes in his hand. The events of last night's meeting aboard the Grandcypher ran through his head.

"The dragon nodes? You mean those structures he was using to try and open the Otherworld gate?" Gran frowned as he nursed a hot mug of tea.

Siegfried nodded. "I'm also apprehensive about the idea. I don't think he's tested any of his theories yet, but for now, it's my best lead yet."

Lancelot leaned forward in his chair, folding his arms across the table. "Lord Aglovale's continuing cooperation in improving economic ties with Feendrache has been invaluable. There's no reason to doubt his intentions, especially given his help in the past.

"However..." Lancelot's gaze tightened. "Please be careful. Vane and I trust your judgment, but there's no telling what may happen with magic as powerful as those dragon nodes."

"And don't go runnin' off doing things on your own again if anythin' happens!" Vyrn said. 

Siegfried opened his mouth, ready to wave off their concerns, but held his tongue.

"Of course. I'll let you know if anything happens."

Aglovale had reached the bottom step. Siegfried stopped.

“Tell me honestly, Aglovale,” Siegfried said quietly. “Do you truly believe that this knowledge will help me?”

Aglovale tucked the envelopes under his arm as he pulled a necklace out from underneath his armor. On the necklace, the key-ring, which he used to unlock the door. He paused mid-movement when Siegfried spoke, then looked over his shoulder. After a heartbeat's hesitation, he replied, his voice tense and quiet. "I have spent many hours reading the texts." He unlocked the door, the bolt very loud in the small space. "I do not know for certain, but I would like nothing more." 

Though Aglovale claimed it was for the esteemed history of magic in Wales, that was only nine parts of ten. There was something else tied up in this, something personal that demanded satisfaction. Aglovale had only followed what he wanted to work on, what he desired to achieve. He carefully set the two envelopes outside it where they could be seen if someone came down here looking for them. Then he waited for Siegfried to follow him inside the room with the Great Circle.

Aglovale’s motives appeared genuine, at least from how stoically he replied to Siegfried with none of the excited grandeur from before. Siegfried watched him walk into the room, waiting until he wasn't directly in line of sight before stooping down to peer at the sealed letters. One was addressed to Cagliostro—she was probably the expert Aglovale alluded to the other day. He felt an uneasy pit grow in his stomach when he saw the name on the other envelope. _Percival?_

Siegfried looked up. Aglovale was walking around the perimeter of the Great Circle, seemingly engrossed in inspecting the patterns on the floor. There was only one logical reason why Aglovale had left these here, outside of a heavily sealed room.

"Aglovale." Siegfried stood in the doorway, holding both envelopes in his hand. "Just what were you intending to do today?"

Aglovale was just verifying that the Great Circle hadn't been tampered with. No one else but him had a key to this room, but that wasn't any reason to be complacent. His diligence revealed that nothing had been changed, and he was just nodding with satisfaction when he heard Siegfried's voice behind him. 

Aglovale lifted his chin, keeping his eyes off the guilty-looking white envelopes. "I was intending to open the Astral Laboratory. Those are a precaution in case the lab has any... surprises I haven't anticipated." He turned away, walking toward one of his workstations. “Everything else, I have done my best to prepare for.”

"...If the danger is truly that great, I can't allow you to undertake this risk on my behalf." Siegfried's mouth pressed into a hard line. It wasn't right for anyone else to endanger themselves for his sake, much less someone like Aglovale, who had an entire country depending on him. 

He stepped forward, his voice unwavering. "Let me go."

Aglovale stopped in the middle of picking up the heavy iron bar that would lever open the trapdoor, and turned to look at Siegfried. "Do you think that I would have waited if I thought that going alone would be a good idea?" 

He snorted a soft laugh and then shook his head. "We'll go together." He used the iron bar to pop open the trap door again, proceeding with his plan as if Siegfried had never raised an objection in the first place. 

"That's not what I meant!" Siegfried yelled after him, but Aglovale was already descending the stairs, clearly eager to get going. Siegfried sighed to himself, feeling a strong sense of _déjà vu_ , and quickly followed him down the steps.

Once again, they found themselves standing side by side before the entrance to the Astral laboratory. The small flame dancing in Aglovale's palm threw long, dark shadows on the stone walls. Standing tall and proud, Aglovale truly made for a commanding visage, but the longer Siegfried looked, the more his expression seemed less self-assured and more and more arrogant. As he waited for Aglovale to open the door, Siegfried reached behind to finger the hilt of his greatsword, steeling himself for whatever lay beyond.

Aglovale searched the writing around the door one last time, his meager ability to read Astral writing serving him poorly. He would be relying more on his magical sense than his ability to read while inside the lab. He swallowed down his apprehension and held the flame in his hands to the rope seal. The ropes blackened and twisted, and burned for a long time before crumbling away from the handle. 

Nothing happened. No magical backlash, no sprung trap. Aglovale met Siegfried's eyes and then stepped forward, pulling at the door's handle. The door’s resistance gave with a sudden, ear-splitting shriek of metal. Wincing, Aglovale pulled at it until it was big enough for them to slip through, and then, with a look over his shoulder at Siegfried, stepped inside, holding a flame out in front of him. 

Inside, there was a long hallway, girded in metal and stone. Aglovale hung back, waiting for Siegfried, and held his flame up to the walls. 

Siegfried followed Aglovale through the entrance. The draft of air from behind them blew inwards, as if guiding them deeper into the laboratory. As Aglovale pulled ahead, Siegfried scanned the floor and the walls, looking for any signs of traps or defensive mechanisms. Finding nothing, he quickly caught up to Aglovale's side.

"Here," he said, his voice hushed as he looked at a large amount of writing. "This looks like a directory." The names of Astral researchers, and perhaps their skydweller slaves or associates in research. With a look of distaste, he scanned it for the Astral word for 'dragon', but had no luck. Shaking his head, he looked at the next frame. It revealed a full map of the facility, including research chambers, a library, offices, and holding rooms for research subjects. 

The map on the wall showed the hallway would eventually extend into a large rectangular pathway that looped in on itself. The largest room was in the center, with two entrances leading to and from the main corridor; this was most likely the main research chamber, or a central library. Other smaller rooms of varying sizes branched off the rectangular hallway, but without being able to read the labels, it would be difficult to tell what most of them were for. Siegfried turned to Aglovale. 

"We may as well get going, since I’m sure you’ll want to check all the rooms. Just stay on your guard."

Aglovale squinted, trying to divine the meaning of the labels by will alone, but no matter how much he stared at the words, they didn't resolve into anything meaningful. Siegfried's voice behind him made him purse his lips. "Yes," he said. 

The hallway felt claustrophobic; the sounds of their armor clinking together didn't echo at all. The air smelled stale and dusty with a vague hint of mold, like a tomb. Warily, Aglovale eased the tip of his sword between two double doors, pushing them open slightly before pausing and looking at Siegfried. "Should we search together in case something happens? Or would being apart be safer, in case of a trap?” 

“We should stick together,” Siegfried replied, surprised at how quickly he uttered the words without a moment’s hesitation. Siegfried was more confident in their ability to evade traps if they remained together—two sets of eyes were better than one, after all. But it was also the idea of not being able to help if something happened to Aglovale that made Siegfried’s stomach turn over in apprehension.

The double doors creaked open. Siegfried felt another draft blow, this time towards them and strong enough to tousle back strands of hair. _Strange,_ he thought. _That means there’s some type of vent in this area—_

Siegfried stepped through the doorway and stopped, motioning for Aglovale to come and look. Directly in front of them was one of the entrances to the large center chamber, completely buried in a twisted mound of rubble and metal. Where the center hallway split in two, parts of the walls had collapsed, though these areas still seemed traversable. It was impossible to tell whether time alone caused this level of damage. Siegfried looked to the right—this corridor was the less dilapidated of the two paths. He waved a hand for Aglovale to follow, keeping an eye out for suspicious mechanisms in the walls.

Aglovale stepped widely around the rubble, holding his flame up to examine the ceiling and the wall. It didn't look like there was a hole—the walls were very thick in the center—but that breeze had to be coming from somewhere. Mindful that he shouldn't get separated, he quick-stepped up behind Siegfried, staying close to him as they walked down the hall. 

The hallway was clear; there were no overturned crates or debris. There was every sign that the Astrals had simply closed this laboratory rather than be forced to hastily abandon it in a panicked flight. Aglovale allowed cautious optimism to quicken his steps. On their right, a closed door emerged from the darkness. 

He looked at Siegfried. They would have to start somewhere, so they could start here. Aglovale took the doorknob in his hand and turned it—only to have it not move at all, rusted or locked in place. Aglovale's lips twisted with disappointment and he looked down the corridor, beginning to anticipate that exploring the lab might take quite a bit longer than he thought. 

“Let me.” Siegfried motioned for Aglovale to step aside before stopping in front of the metal door. With a shout he thrust the heel of his sabaton into the space next to the handle, feeling the door slightly yield. With one more kick the bolt broke through its space in the frame, forcing the door open with a heavy screech. 

Siegfried peered inside, his grip tight around the handle of his sword. The room was small, barely enough for two people to stand inside, and lined with shelves holding various bottles and rags. Leaning against an empty space on the wall was a broom.

This was a cleaning closet.

“Hmph.” Siegfried shook his head in amusement. "I suppose even the Astrals needed to tidy things up now and again." He glanced at Aglovale and smiled before continuing down the hallway.

Aglovale reached out to stop Siegfried from damaging the precious Astral laboratory, but once the first kick was placed, he put his hand on his hips. What if that was someplace important? He was ready to lecture him about preserving the integrity of the site when the second kick revealed the room to be a storage closet. Aglovale bent down to examine the door and realized it was the bolt that gave, not the lock mechanism or the door. He looked up at Siegfried's back, disappearing into the darkness. Something fluttered in Aglovale's stomach. _His strength really is incredible._

The next door they encountered was thankfully open, but other than a table and a few rusted chairs toppled onto the floor, there was nothing of note. The rooms further ahead seemed to be mainly used for storage, filled with various crates and boxes that had been emptied out at one point or another. Siegfried remained vigilant, but it was becoming more and more apparent that there really seemed to be nothing here. Perhaps whatever the Astrals were doing here hadn’t been important enough to warrant designing defense mechanisms to ward off intruders.

Soon, they came upon another set of double doors, thicker and more ornately designed than the previous ones. After running a hand around the doorframe, Siegfried looked at Aglovale and nodded before pushing the doors open.

Even though it had been his idea to come down here, somehow Siegfried ended up leading the way. Every empty room made Aglovale feel more and more dejected. Aglovale glanced at Siegfried. Had all this been for nothing? Were they not going to find anything to help Siegfried after all? He allowed himself a little more optimism when he saw the double doors—surely there must be _something_ behind such important-looking doors—but prepared himself for the worst. He followed Siegfried inside, walking past him to lift his flame up and see the room. 

A shelf of crystals still hovered in place despite being caked in dust, as if they might still be ready to use. A small test area was cleared out and tiled, with workstations around it, littered with notebooks and manuals. A larger crystal hovered nearby, and seemed directly related to the test area. 

"Siegfried..." Aglovale couldn't keep the awe out of his voice. He set down his sword and carefully brushed some of the dust off the front of a manual. He didn't understand the rest of the words, but clearly printed in the center of the cover was the word for 'dragon'. 

"Siegfried, come here!" 

Siegfried stepped inside but hesitated just beyond the doorway, even as Aglovale boldly ventured further in. Something strange pulled at his senses. It was like an ominous feeling of seeing a shadow move in his peripheral vision, just out of reach, but that feeling was so intangible that Siegfried dismissed it as a figment of his imagination. Aglovale's excited voice drew his attention to the far corner of the room. Without thinking, he stepped forward.

The air in front of Siegfried shimmered as his foot crossed a certain point on the floor. Unseen blades sung through the air and tore through his leg, ribbons of shredded metal and warm flesh unraveling onto the floor. His eyes widened. It felt like an eternity passed between seeing the bloody remnants heaped on the floor and his mind finally registering pain, hearing the horrible pop of his tendons being wrenched from their sockets as the bones of his leg shattered into pieces. Siegfried screamed in agony, instantly recoiling and—

There was a loud scraping clank as the sole of his foot slammed onto the ground. Siegfried collapsed backwards onto the floor, gasping wildly.

No blood, no dismembered limbs—nothing except the piercing echo of his own cry and the receding phantom pain of a non-existent wound. With his blood pounding wildly in his ears, Siegfried clutched his leg to convince himself it was still in one piece.

Aglovale had opened the manual to try and decipher what was in it—who knew what treasures lay inside it!—when he heard Siegfried's footsteps stop and then a blood-curdling scream, followed by a crash. 

"Siegfried!" Without thinking further about why such a thing might have happened, Aglovale rushed to Siegfried's side, kneeling next to him and making the flame in his hand big enough to cast the entire room into harsh light. But even though Siegfried's hands were clutching at his thigh, Aglovale could see no injury. 

Aglovale let the flame in his palm go out just as he reached for Siegfried's leg. In a cool and businesslike manner, he reached under Siegfried's leg, felt for the straps that held the armor in place and uncinched it. Once that plate of armor was off, Aglovale wrapped his hands around Siegfried's thigh, feeling for a break or the seeping warmth of a wound. But there was nothing but Siegfried's shuddering gasps for air in the darkness. 

"Siegfried... What happened?" 

Aglovale’s touch was gentle but methodical. It was the warmth of his hand, the one that had only just extinguished its flame, that helped Siegfried finally reassure himself that his visions weren’t real. He closed his eyes, forcing himself to steady his breathing before he responded. 

“...There’s something there, where I stopped. Some type of barrier. It…” The gruesome scene flashed through his mind once more. “...It made me see things that weren’t real.” 

Aglovale stilled at the uneven tone in Siegfried's voice, and turned his head to look at him, though the perfect darkness meant that he couldn't see a thing. A barrier? If there was a magic circle, or indeed, any kind of arcane numen, he would have felt it. But he'd felt nothing of the sort, and believing it to be safe, had encouraged Siegfried to come closer. An ugly feeling tied itself in a knot in his stomach. 

Siegfried opened his eyes once more. His dragon’s blood was a burden, but it was also begrudgingly useful at times, granting him the ability to see well even in the pitch black of this underground laboratory. And now, it allowed Siegfried to find Aglovale leaning in exceptionally close, his hands still wrapped gingerly around his thigh, worry creasing the pretty features of his face when he believed Siegfried could not see him. Siegfried found his breath catching in his throat. He shifted, loosening his leg from Aglovale’s grasp as he got up. 

“I’m alright now,” Siegfried said, brushing himself off and regaining his steady footing, somehow easier now that Aglovale wasn’t touching him. “Did you find something over there?”

He produced a flame in the palm of his hand and saw that Siegfried had gotten up without putting that piece of black plate armor back on. For Siegfried to be so shaken that he would not immediately put his armor back to its rightful place... Aglovale clenched his jaw. 

He put the flame in his hand out again, and picked up the piece of plate. With one hand, he held the plate up on Siegfried's leg. "I don't know what it is, but it appears I will have to find out on my own." In the darkness, he felt up the back of Siegfried's thigh with his fingers. In a second, he'd found the leather straps, and threaded them back through the buckles. "I’ll take some of the manuals with us when we leave, to send to an expert." He pulled the straps tight and cinched them snugly, before giving them a pat, his squirework done. 

Siegfried normally found himself insensitive to light touches, his nerves long dulled by years of training and living in the rugged outdoors. But under the cover of darkness, with his leg vulnerable and exposed outside of his armor, Aglovale's touch on the underside of his thigh felt like electricity racing across his skin, shooting up through his core and diffusing down from the crown of his head. Siegfried's muscles tensed beneath Aglovale's delicate fingers, a different kind of shuddering gasp threatening to crawl out of his throat. 

Just as Siegfried found the will to protest, Aglovale finished his handiwork and was resting his hand against his leg. He quickly straightened himself, side-stepping to break free from the distracting thoughts riding the edge of his consciousness. 

"Thank you," he managed to say, the words feeling heavy on his tongue.

Aglovale looked up in the darkness before pursing his lips together, his pride still stinging at not being able to feel whatever it was that had kept Siegfried from venturing deeper. "You're welcome," he said. "I haven't played squire for many years. Good to know I haven't lost my touch." 

He got to his feet, fluffing out his hair, and then produced a flame. Aglovale walked back to retrieve his sword where he'd dropped it and cast a disparaging look at the contents of the room. "We'll leave this room for now. I can come back to it later." He turned to look at Siegfried, and then down at his leg. "If you can walk, we can continue." 

"Mm. I'm fine." Siegfried looked down and gave his leg an experimental flex. The plate was secured snugly, just as well as if Siegfried had done it himself. He nodded in silent approval and left the room. Continuing on with their mission allowed Siegfried to re-center his focus, though this time, he waited for Aglovale to walk alongside him before they set off down the hallway once more.

Aglovale walked next to Siegfried, guilt gnawing at him. Whatever vision Siegfried had seen had to have been terrible. He glanced down at Siegfried's thigh; had there been a sensory component as well? Complex magic that he couldn't even sense, but which could be so punishing… The Astrals were still so far above anything they were doing here in the skies. 

The next door they reached opened into a short hallway with three small doors. Cells, then, or offices of lower-ranking staff. These doors had small magical circles on them—wards, from the shape of them, designed to protect whatever was inside. But most interestingly, they had observation windows in the doors. 

Aglovale peered inside. The reflection from his flame bounced off the glass, making it impossible to clearly see the interior. By moving the flame back and forth, Aglovale was able to tease out the secrets hidden in the shadows. 

There was a body of some kind inside, lying on the floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫ two bros, chillin' in the hot tub ♪
> 
> ♩ five feet apart 'cause they're not ga-


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter warnings:** Brief graphic depiction of violence.

Aglovale had stepped to the side, allowing Siegfried to look through the observation window. In the darkness he could see the shape of the body: it was long, the length of at least two, if not three men. Its bones jutted out in places where its leathery skin dried and shrunk back. After his eyes traced over the shape of the jaw and snout, he had no doubt of what it was.

“It’s a wyvern.” Siegfried looked at Aglovale. It seemed this area was some type of observation facility, though he couldn’t tell whether the remains of this wyvern were a product of the Astrals or simply of time. Siegfried looked to the side of the door. Hanging from a hook was a board to which several yellowed documents were pinned. The ink was nearly faded and unreadable, but in one corner of the sheet there was a blurry diagram of some sort: a symbol in the center surrounded by an array of intricate patterns and diamond shapes.

Aglovale frowned. In a lab focused on testing dragons, a wyvern wasn't an unexpected find. He was pleased that it hadn't risen as undead despite being abandoned in this lab. Then again, perhaps the Astrals had euthanized it before leaving. But then why leave the body? It was sloppiness that seemed out-of-character. 

He was still puzzling over this when he realized that Siegfried was looking at the clipboard on the hook next to the containment cell. He got closer as well, looking over the notes. No 'dragon' written in Astral, but—

"Siegfried, this is a magic circle!" Aglovale's enthusiasm surged back. "This must be the one they tested on this specimen." Trying to make out the details of the faded ink by weak firelight was an exercise in frustration, but he wasn't discouraged at all. "It looks like they were augmenting it with crystal use." He frowned, trying to put together the effects from context clues, and then stepped away to look for other clipboards on the wall and compare them.

Siegfried was happy to leave the mystery of the arcane diagrams to Aglovale who, despite normally keeping an even countenance, was clearly so enthralled he couldn't keep his fascination out of his words. He'd had quite enough of magic for one day, but still, Siegfried found Aglovale's unbridled enthusiasm a little endearing.

Siegfried peered into the viewing windows for the other cells. The second one was barren except for the four sets of rusted chains bolted to the back of the cell. In the last cell, there was the dessicated carcass of another wyvern, but unlike the last one, the bones of its limbs were mangled and scattered all over the floor of the cell. Dark splatters covered the walls all the way up to the ceiling. The entire length of the wyvern’s body twisted unnaturally, its jaws still closed around one of the remaining segments of its own tail. Siegfried swallowed back an uneasy feeling. 

It was almost as if this wyvern was made to tear itself apart.

"Aglovale," Siegfried murmured. "You need to see this one."

Eager to see what Siegfried had discovered, Aglovale joined him at the observation window for the third cell. The excited look slowly faded from his features as he saw the same things Siegfried did. The frantic movements of the wyvern recorded in bloodspray, its final moments spent still trying to tear itself apart. 

"By the skies," he murmured. 

Almost as an afterthought, as a mental note of what _not_ to do, Aglovale looked at the notes on the peg next to the cell. As with the others, the writing on this set of papers wasn't clear, but the researcher had switched inks to record the circle. It was a blend of sigils and crystals, just like the others, but Aglovale's eye caught on one in particular that was very familiar. His stomach turned over. 

"Siegfried." Aglovale called his attention to the clipboard, and then tapped the diagram of the magic circle being used for this experiment. In a position of power at the circle's root, was the glyph for mind control, passed down through the royal family of Wales for centuries. _To think that the mind control sigil was this strong, that a wyvern could be commanded to tear itself apart and it would comply._ It was a compelling argument for the effectiveness of this particular circle, to say the least. 

It was clear that the Astrals had no qualms about performing dangerous experiments on dragon kith and kin. Perhaps it was necessary to know that it worked before they relied on it to control a larger dragon. This kind of exercise certainly proved that, but they would have to be very careful about using anything unchanged from the laboratory. 

Aglovale glanced at Siegfried's back as he walked away and then turned to follow him. He'd remember this circle and try to recreate it on his own later, when he was sure that it wouldn't kill its subject. He followed after Siegfried, flame in hand, with cloying silence between them. 

The hallway stretched out endlessly in front of them. Siegfried continued scanning the walls for signs of traps by the light of Aglovale's small flame at his back. The monotony of the gray stone walls threatened to let Siegfried lower his guard, but finally they happened upon the glimmer of an ornately carved metal door. Embossed near the top was a small bit of Astral writing, rusted over and barely readable under firelight alone, but at least Siegfried only had to give the doors a moderate shove before they ground open.

This chamber was the largest they had seen yet. Bookshelves arranged in orderly rows stretched from floor to ceiling all the way down the length of the room, each filled to the brim with Astral tomes that probably hadn't been opened in millenia—clearly, this was some type of library or archive. There was a center aisle of tables with some books and documents strewn about; a few chairs were overturned, as if people had left in a hurry in the midst of their work. Siegfried spied a few crystals floating at some of the tables further down and he balked, feet stopping just at the edge of the nearest table.

"I’ll wait here.”

Aglovale's mouth fell open as he saw books every which way the light from his hand fell. Who was to say what kind of untold knowledge was contained in these tomes? Information on the development of what became his noble house's magic? Magical circles that he had never dreamed of? 

Siegfried balking wasn't entirely unexpected, but then again, Aglovale couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. It seemed right to have Siegfried by his side for something that concerned him. 

Aglovale walked a few steps ahead, his magical senses on high alert, but nothing seemed dangerous to him. He stopped at tables to look at the titles of a few books and manuals, but couldn't recognize anything on any of them. He ended up at the end of the row of tables, and it was here that he found an open manual and a pile of papers that seemed to be in the process of being translated—from Astral to Welsh. 

"Siegfried," he said. His voice echoed down the room. "There is a stack of papers here that I can read." 

Deciding to trust his instincts, Siegfried carefully made his way down the aisle, ready to stop if he felt any hint of danger. He kept a healthy perimeter from the crystals and finally reached Aglovale's side, casting his gaze down at the table. 

An Astral manual was opened to a page, with a mess of documents off to the side written in a somewhat more recognizable script. The language was archaic, from a time so far in the past that Siegfried could barely make out any legible words or make sense of the ones he could read.

"What does it say?"

Aglovale paused for a moment, trying to find the right words in Old Welsh and translate them forward into modern language. 

"It's a set of instructions for the slaves—skydwellers—on what they needed to do during a certain ritual." He moved the papers aside as carefully as he could, but they still started to disintegrate as soon as he touched them. With a soft curse he held the pieces together and moved them aside. 

"This particular one appears to be for one of the dragon nodes..." Aglovale leaned in, squinting at the text. "I'm not sure this is a dragon node I'm aware of, so I'll have to check. But it involves the setup of the circles and the magical components to have on-hand to begin. Dragon scales, meteorites, anima—expensive spells." He hesitated, a frown on his face as he puzzled out the meaning of some words. Then he glanced at Siegfried. "There is another component listed: 'the blood of the pact'." 

Aglovale gingerly moved the paper aside, a tense look on his face that didn't relax even once the paper had been successfully moved. "But there's no information about the Great Circle, or the rituals themselves."

"A pact..." 

A pact implied an agreement between two parties. From the Astrals' perspective, the dragons would have made powerful allies during the war, their innate strength and magical powers rivaling those of the Astrals' manufactured primal beasts. Was this immense facility built solely for achieving this one objective?

Something deep within him nipped sharply at Siegfried's consciousness, almost like a warning. He saw a vision, though it felt less like the makings of his own imagination and more like seeing someone else’s memory: a wyvern snarling at the Astral researcher coldly observing it through a small viewport. Her ugly, diminutive human form was hidden safely behind a metal door as the wyvern was forced to rend itself limb by limb, using the last moments of its life to curse the Astrals with screeches of unbridled rage. 

Siegfried blinked, letting out the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Aglovale. Do you think these instructions have anything to do with those cells we passed by earlier?"

Aglovale put his hand to his chin, holding it as he thought about the question. "I don't know," he said at last. "I had thought that they were essentially proof that the mind control magic worked, but..." He hesitated a moment more and then shook his head. "Impossible to know if that is the case, or if these were sacrifices that were part of the greater ritual." He moved aside another piece of paper; this one, too, tore as he moved it. "I would not be surprised. Magic of this level and intricacy would not balk at including sacrifices in service of the greater goal." 

The more he read, the less sure he felt about the role of the mind control magic itself. His skin prickled and turned clammy as he read. "Since these are instructions for the dragon node, it doesn't say anything about the greater ritual, or what the power from each node is being used for. There are probably other texts, a different one for each node, depending on what each node is doing. But," he said, looking up at Siegfried and meeting his eyes over the flame in his hand, "I do not like what the text is implying." 

Aglovale shook his head, his blond hair shining in the firelight, as he read the pages again. "It’s unclear if the mind control magic was being used at the dragon nodes or as part of the magic at the Great Circle. Maybe it was both. It could have also been used to force compliance locally. For example, compelling a wyvern to tear itself apart to produce 'the blood of the pact'."

Siegfried remained quiet, absorbing all of the information Aglovale could offer him. So now there were doubts about what the Great Circle had originally been designed to do. But would it matter?

"...Even if mind control wasn't the Great Circle's original purpose, you said it could still control a dragon the way it is now, with the glyph from the House of Wales." Siegfried met Aglovale's gaze. He recalled the occasions when Gran's crew told him what they had discovered about the Astrals from their travels. Ruthlessly pursuing untold power, the Astrals captured innocent skydwellers and magical beings, subjecting them to experimentation and ultimately transforming them into primal beasts. Siegfried glanced up at his surroundings. Nothing good would come out of looking too deeply into the past here.

“If the Astrals had intended to use all of this for something else... then the mystery of what that 'something else' is might be better left alone. At the very least, it’s not what we need to know right now.”

"With this information, the Great Circle will need additional modifications to be used for our purposes," he said, which wasn't entirely true on its face. It was more like he would need to spend time to learn if the mind control sigil's rare use was because it was Astral magic, incompatible with skydwellers, or if there was Astral barbarism intrinsic to the glyph. 

Aglovale looked down at the notes on the table, first copied thousands of years ago for the people— _his_ people—that the Astrals worked like cattle. Was the mind control glyph native magic? Or was it something that the ancient Welsh king prised out of an Astral magic circle and used to forge his new kingdom? His mouth was set into a grim line. Siegfried was right. There wasn't anything valuable to be gained by dwelling on such a question, at least, not now. 

"I will write to my colleague engaged in Astral research," he said. "Until she replies, I have a few things I can take from here to do more research. We can visit the dragon nodes and see if the information here is corroborated, or work with other researchers to determine the truth about the ritual." 

Siegfried nodded. "For now, we should get going. I think we've almost completed an entire loop through the facility." 

Besides a few stray rooms, there was just the large center chamber left to explore, which they surely could enter from one of its side entrances if they kept going. They left the archives and continued walking, and had just rounded the corner when Siegfried's feet ground to a halt. He put his arm out behind him to signal Aglovale to stop.

The path was partially obstructed by debris and rubble. Both walls had collapsed in various places, and the damage only seemed to grow worse as Siegfried looked down the corridor. After a brief inspection, Siegfried estimated they could probably pick their way around the wreckage without risk of a cave-in.

"One of the entrances to the center chamber isn't much farther from here," Siegfried said, recalling the facility map on the wall. He stepped forward, climbing over a large stone slab. "Just take care to find steady footing." 

The engineer and project overseer in Aglovale very much did not want to go down such a dark and treacherous hallway. They didn't have light to see a safe path over the debris, and it was likely that at least one of them would trip. He eyed the holes in the wall; the soil appeared compacted at least, but there was the whole weight of Wales Castle above them...

Aglovale made the flame in his hand a little bigger to provide a little more light, and gingerly stepped forward. He looked up at the arches that supported the rest of the hallway and hoped they would hold as they had for the last couple of millennia. He reached a point where he needed both hands to steady himself in climbing over something. Reluctantly he memorized the appearance of the rocks the best he could, and then let the fire go out and started to feel his way across. 

Even with the meager light of Aglovale’s torch at his back, Siegfried’s eyes had no problem finding his way forward through the rubble. He heard Aglovale’s hesitant steps and looked back, watching him carefully pick his way across the rocks. Siegfried had just made it over a particularly obstructive piece of twisted metal when the hallway went completely dark. 

“Aglovale?” Siegfried looked behind and made out the silhouette of his figure among the debris. There was no way Aglovale could see in total darkness, especially after navigating by the light of his flame for so long. The cracked, uneven floor between them was a minefield of sharp rocks and iron. 

“Wait. Don’t move.” Siegfried found his way back and stood in front of Aglovale, who was perched on a slanted slab of stone. “I’m right in front of you. Take my hand.”

The total darkness around him made every sound seem especially loud; his heart was starting to beat a little harder in his ears. But he was sure that by inching slowly through the rubble, he could get through the area of uneven ground. At Siegfried's voice, Aglovale froze in what would have been a rather undignified position if the lights had been on, halfway between standing up and being on all fours. Gingerly, he reached out, moving his hand around to find Siegfried's. Then, as if Siegfried moved his hand to meet him, their hands clasped. Aglovale put his trust in Siegfried and climbed down the rest of the way, feeling for level ground with his feet. As soon as he had sure footing, he let out a small breath and produced a flame again. 

Siegfried was right in front of him, just centimeters away. Their armor was nearly touching. Siegfried's eyes were dark and soft. As Aglovale watched, his pupils contracted in the firelight, turning them the color of winter honey. Just for an instant, Aglovale stared up at him, brazenly meeting his eyes. 

But then Aglovale dropped Siegfried's hand as if he'd been burned. "It probably isn't safe to come this way," he said, tucking his hair behind his ear as he took a few steps away. "But it can't be helped now." 

Siegfried almost caught himself reaching out to grasp Aglovale’s hand again and tore his gaze away to look at the walls. "It's not much further," he murmured.

The light from Aglovale's hand cast flickering shadows, the flames blown about by a wind that was growing stronger the farther they traveled. Since they were making a loop, Siegfried reasoned they must be close to the entrance, where he’d first suspected the presence of an alternate airway shaft. He sucked in a breath, squeezing through a small space between the wall and a large boulder, hoping his movements wouldn't loosen whatever was keeping this corridor from caving in. As Siegfried reached the point where the hallway opened up again, he stopped, eyes wide.

The path ahead was completely obliterated. The wall to his left was completely blown open, leaving an entire swath of the central chamber exposed. A massive sinkhole stretched across the entire floor, filled in with the ruins of what was once the stone wall to Siegfried’s right, like a landslide had come cascading in from above ground. It seemed like the wind originated from small cracks and crevices in the rubble, most likely leading all the way to the surface. Siegfried's eyes narrowed at what looked like deep gouges in the stone floor and the faint smell of soot in the air.

"What happened...?"

Aglovale was inching his way through the tight space when he heard Siegfried's small gasp of confusion. He finally squeezed himself out of the crevice and made his flame larger to brighten the space, only to immediately utter a soft curse. He snaked his hand around Siegfried's waist, pulling him back from the precipice. 

"The edge may not be stable." The edge was definitely not stable. Who knew how much the ledge they were currently standing on had been undercut by groundwater? Aglovale looked at the—he could only call it _demolition_ —of the hallway in front of him. "We should go back. Find another way around." 

"There is no other way around, Aglovale. I'm sure you've realized there was only one other entrance to this chamber, and that one was completely filled in." Siegfried stepped forward again, warily using one foot to press his full weight and more into the ground. It didn't give.

"As long as we go slowly, I think this area won't be at any risk of collapse." Siegfried gave Aglovale a resolute look and began to inch his way forward.

"Siegfried." Aglovale nearly reached out again to drag Siegfried back from the edge, but there was a point where Siegfried got out of arm's reach, sliding around the walls toward the large room. 

"...It's not safe." Aglovale looked uneasily at the landslide that filled the hallway. How were they supposed to get back out? They'd have to come back this way, into this unsupported space. He looked up at the arches holding up the ceiling, and trusted them less and less the more he looked at them. He'd written those letters to Percival and Cagliostro as a precaution, not because he wanted to actually need them. 

He watched anxiously as Siegfried got closer to the opening into the cavernous central chamber.

Siegfried paused at the edge, where the more stable parts of the floor gave way to the loose rubble broken off from the adjacent wall. Aglovale wore a stern expression, but Siegfried could recognize the concern pulling at his frown.

"If you're so worried about the area caving in, can't you use your ice magic to temporarily reinforce the walls?" 

Aglovale shook his head. "Once it melts, it could promote further collapse," Aglovale replied, wearing an expression that said he wished Siegfried would just keep going or turn back, because stopping halfway wasn't an option. 

Trading the bounty of information in this Astral lab for a peek at this chamber? In Aglovale's mind, it wasn't worth it. "It's not clear how recent this cave-in is. It might be stable or unstable. We should assume it's unstable and avoid doing anything that could make it worse."

"I have to know what happened, Aglovale." Something in Siegfried's quiet whisper sounded insistent, almost desperate. He shook his head as he struggled to find the words in his mind. 

"I don't know how to explain it, but I feel like whatever happened here is connected to me in some way." He understood Aglovale's hesitation. It was completely illogical to invite this much risk, but Siegfried trusted his instincts; they never betrayed him. 

Siegfried gave Aglovale one final glance. "If you want, you can stay here. But I'm heading in."

There was something about darkness that drew the truth out of men. Siegfried's admission, hushed as it was, echoed off the walls. Aglovale paced back and forth, watching as Siegfried again began to move toward that unbroken, terrifying emptiness in the central chamber. His agitation began to rise again as he saw small slides of soil rolling down into the hole in front of them. 

"I'm coming," he blurted out. "But I'll wait until you've crossed." 

This was a conservative approach, he reasoned. If the worst happened, he could still go for help. He was more uncomfortable with being alone in this perpetual night than he was with taking a treacherous path that kept him close to Siegfried. 

Siegfried nodded. "Fine by me." 

The safest way to cross the sinkhole was to hug the part of the corridor wall that was still intact and reach what would hopefully be stable ground on the other side. Siegfried crouched low to the ground, gingerly stepping onto the sprawling field of loose earth and stone. He froze as the ground sank a few centimeters under his weight. 

He waited.

The floor stopped shifting. Siegfried hedged another step, then another. With his hands gripping the wall, he clambered over an uneven section of rubble and swung himself around the other side. After another few precarious steps, Siegfried breathed a sigh as his feet found steady footing once more.

"Aglovale," Siegfried called out. "If you can maneuver yourself around this wall, it’s safe on this side.” 

Hearing Siegfried's voice echo in the other chamber, sounding so reassuring, Aglovale felt both encouragement and despair. Now he had no choice but to go to Siegfried. 

He flattened himself against the wall, comforting himself with the thought of deep, compacted foundations for these stone walls, trying not to look at the jagged horror show of shadows spasming in the hole below him. His armor scraped against the stone with an ear-piercing screech every time he dragged himself forward against the wall. 

Finally he was at the point where he had to step into the loose mix of stone and soil, where the foundations themselves had been ripped out by some unknown means. Aglovale made the first step, and this time the loose material didn't slide. He moved around the corner and saw Siegfried's face revealed by the flame in his palm. 

Relieved, he took another step toward Siegfried. Then the whole slope slid down into the hole in one piece.

“Aglovale!”

Siegfried’s body reacted faster than he could think. He dove forward, arms outstretched, reaching blindly over the edge. His hands found Aglovale’s forearms, the weight of his dangling body dragging Siegfried along the ground as the sinkhole collapsed in on itself, creating a chasm so deep he couldn’t quite see the bottom. He grit his teeth, using his abdominals and the contact he had with the ground to stop his forward momentum. Siegfried cast his gaze over the edge, looking to see that Aglovale was unharmed. 

“I’ve got you. I’ll pull you up.”

Aglovale's flame went out in favor of ice to stabilize the slope. Creating permafrost wasn't a problem, but it took time that gravity didn't afford him. Siegfried, on the other hand, bought him seconds, a near eternity to make ice blocks under his feet anchored into a deeply frozen wall of soil. 

Siegfried's black-armored hands held his arms so tightly each one might as well be a vise. "You've saved my life again, Siegfried," Aglovale grunted. "If you continue doing this, I'll have to name a village square in your honor." 

A small explosion of ice grew below his feet, pushing him and Siegfried up and away from the lip of the crevasse. Aglovale landed on top of Siegfried in a tangled pile of limbs, shaking as he pushed himself up. 

Siegfried had never been more happy to land flat on his back. He found it hard to breathe with Aglovale sprawled on top of him and welcomed the first gasp of air he could take as soon as Aglovale had pushed himself up. But now he was forced to witness the unsightly position they now found themselves in, with Aglovale straddling Siegfried's waist, thighs spread wide. An indecent thought crossed Siegfried’s mind and he let go of Aglovale’s wrists, sliding backwards and hoping Aglovale hadn't caught him staring.

"You're not hurt, are you?" Siegfried stood up and peered at Aglovale’s silhouette in the dark, stopping short of actually approaching him.

Siegfried scuttled backwards, dumping Aglovale in a heap on the ground, but honestly, Aglovale was just so happy to have something solid under him that he looked up at Siegfried and couldn't help a smile. 

"Only my pride," Aglovale winced, getting to his feet and brushing himself off. He fluffed his hair out again, patting it down before he produced a flame and started to look around the room. His small flame could barely light the floor around them; the rest of the walls receded into blackness. But it did reveal one thing: a grate, like an airhole in the lid of a box of crickets. Not far from that, a large iron ring set into the floor, with a few links of chain still attached to it. The last link was broken, snapped off at the shank. 

Siegfried stooped down. Millennia of humidity and water damage had rusted the ring fast to the floor, its diameter nearly the length of two Draph men standing on each other’s shoulders. The remnants of the chain were about the thickness of Siegfried’s arms put together. Whatever had once been bound by these bolted shackles had broken free; it wasn’t hard to imagine some large beast laying waste to this chamber before smashing a hole through the walls to escape. But after inspecting the surroundings, Siegfried realized this iron ring was far too small and flimsy to match whatever behemoth had obliterated dozens of meters of corridor and left that bottomless chasm in the floor. 

Siegfried walked further in. An array of machines stood in disuse, some destroyed and scorched black with searing flames, many of them connected by metal tubes and wires to large crystals set into the floor at regular intervals. Feeling nothing that set him on edge, Siegfried approached a long high bench surrounded by destroyed stools and laboratory equipment. A few spherical crystals hovered in place over labeled pedestals, somehow surviving unscathed. Even through layers of dust, the crystals glowed in dull shades of silver and blue that seemed to invite Siegfried to touch them. 

“Aglovale.” Siegfried waved for him to come over. “What do you think all of this is?”

"It's a holding facility," Aglovale said, his voice echoing. Aglovale's flame flared up as he walked around, shedding light in a broader circle around them, revealing still more workstations around the perimeter of the room, which must have been between 20 and 30 meters across. 

He walked up to the crystals, still waiting patiently for instructions, and blew some of the dust off in a gray cloud, revealing more of the crystal's light. "Testing as well, probably." These he could feel emitting magic. The protocols in the crystals were probably still active. "Don't touch these," he warned. 

"As to what they were holding..." The black scorch on the walls, the partial melting of some glass vessels—he shook his head. It was clear what they'd been keeping here. He walked out into the open area in the center, finding more grates over a space below, more iron rings with their chains snapped. Finally, next to one iron ring, he found something conclusive. A black claw tip, sheared off at the quick, was caught under the ring. 

"A dragon seems the most likely answer." 

These sets of iron rings were larger than the one they had found earlier. Siegfried followed Aglovale’s gaze to the dragon claw tip, still razor-sharp and gleaming darkly in the firelight. It beckoned to him, as if this were the source of his unease ever since seeing the wyverns in their cells. Without even realizing what he was doing, Siegfried walked forward and bent down to touch it with a gauntleted hand. 

...urse... strals...!

An indistinct voice roared in Siegfried’s mind as he doubled over, clutching his stomach as if he’d been slashed by knives. He saw another vision, this time from high up in the air, looking down at the people fleeing from him.

...will pay... with your lives...!

His throat burned white-hot. Astral, skydweller, it didn’t matter. They all had to suffer. He could almost feel the wind rush past him as a pair of great wings beat the air, sending equipment toppling to the ground and fanning the flames into viciously high pillars. The last thing he felt was his body crashing into the stone walls and his claws tearing upwards through the earth, roaring and swearing vengeance—

Siegfried finally pulled his hand away. His teeth grinded loudly in his head as he snarled, still overwhelmed by the rage of his visions.

Aglovale watched with increasing concern as Siegfried reacted to something he couldn't see or understand. He turned every which way, trying to find the source. He made the fire in his hand blaze up, as high as he could. It revealed a complex system of catwalks and butcher's hooks shining in the darkness above them. But nothing looked like the crystals which had menaced Siegfried in the room before. It wasn't until Siegfried dropped the claw with a growl that he realized. 

With a well-placed foot, he kicked the claw tip off into the corner of the room; it bounced and landed with a clatter. 

"Siegfried." Aglovale knelt in front of him, trying to look up into his face. "Are you all right?" 

The roars still echoed loudly in his ears. Aglovale’s words barely cut through it all, but Siegfried latched onto the sound of his voice, focusing on it until he could slowly unclench his jaw and meet his worried gaze. 

“I’m—“ Siegfried stopped as the words came out of his mouth sounding more like a growl. He shook his head. “I’m fine.” He pushed himself to sit up, catching his breath, looking around the darkened room and trying not to remember the terrified screams and the feeling of flesh tearing beneath fiery claws.

He looked at Aglovale again, ready to tell him what he’d seen, but he stopped. He knew his instincts had to be right, but there wasn’t any evidence to prove his suspicions. Besides, there seemed to be no point in voicing his thoughts; it happened so long ago that he doubted anyone besides him knew the truth now. 

Siegfried grimaced. “I’m alright now. I don’t know what came over me.”

"Is this—" Aglovale paused. He searched Siegfried's face for some shred of understanding, but found none. Like the crystals in that lab, there was something here that only affected Siegfried and his dragon blood. Ordinary men like him were left untouched. A muscle tensed in Aglovale's jaw. He met Siegfried's eyes. "Did you find out what you needed to know?" 

Siegfried looked away, staring into the small flame in Aglovale’s palm with a distant expression. He stood up slowly, averting his gaze from the charred skeletons he knew were just beneath the grates in the floor, frozen in their final terrifying moments.

“Yes, I have,” Siegfried said finally. He looked back at Aglovale with the flickering light illuminating his eyes in a deep gold, his pupils now too narrow to be entirely human. 

“We should go. I doubt there’s much else here that isn’t destroyed.”

Something twisted in Aglovale's chest at the sight of those eyes—still lucid, still Siegfried, but no longer human. He opened his mouth briefly, as if he could offer him some assurance or consolation. But like whatever visions had come over him, the words that could comfort Siegfried were beyond Aglovale's reach. 

In the end, he straightened his shoulders and stood up, looking around them. "Very well," he said. "Going back will be easier." 

And to make sure that what he said was true, he walked back toward the side of the ragged opening in the wall that they'd entered near, and spent a considerable amount of ice magic making sure they would be able to walk back with no trouble. If it destabilized the chamber, then so be it. The knowledge the Astrals had obtained inside could remain undisturbed. 

Siegfried remained pensive as they retraced their steps. He allowed Aglovale all the time he needed to gather up whatever materials he wanted for further study, but even Siegfried couldn't help a weary sigh once they were out of the Astral lab. The Great Circle pulsed a soft purple light in its inactive state, and Siegfried made sure to stay well clear of its boundary as he reached the exit. He stopped, turning to face Aglovale.

"I think I know where I should go next. Lyria once mentioned the existence of another True Dragon residing on Alster Island. I was planning to pay a visit." Siegfried paused.

"I'm sure you'll want to consult with Cagliostro about what we've seen today. But when you have the chance... I'd be grateful if you could accompany me to Alster Island.” Siegfried inclined his head and noticed his heart fluttering at an anxious pace. His steady tone of voice betrayed nothing. “Your knowledge about what we've seen might be the key to finding a cure." 

Where Siegfried couldn't see him, he scrunched his nose a little bit at the thought of putting up with Cagliostro in his castle for days on end. Somehow, the idea of retreading the same path in the Astral Laboratory with Cagliostro at his side instead of Siegfried wasn't all that exciting. Short of letting her into the ruins, he was going to have to give up a lot of information to her without knowing himself what it was. The prospect was galling.

Aglovale carefully set the research on a workstation and then turned to see Siegfried already leading with one foot toward the door up into the rest of the castle. He fiddled with the ring on his hand, popping out the key. "I have many matters which require my attention," he said. He hesitated before fitting the key into the lock. "But with enough notice, it shouldn't be a problem to plan a small excursion for research purposes." 

He opened the door and retrieved the two letters he'd left outside. Aglovale lingered at the threshold, looking at Siegfried. _Doubtless he'll want to get back to his airship. It's pointless to invite him to stay._ After a heartbeat, Aglovale stepped aside, leaving the path open for Siegfried to leave. He inclined his head. "I'll wait for your letter, Sir Siegfried." 

Siegfried had his foot over the threshold when he stopped, turning to look back at Aglovale one last time.

"Please." His lips curled into the faintest smile. "Just call me Siegfried." His footsteps echoed up the stairwell, cape fluttering behind him until he was out of sight.

Aglovale watched Siegfried leave with a mixture of emotions: mostly resolve, with some concern lingering from the visions that Siegfried had experienced while down in the Astral laboratory. But he hadn't expected the small smile that played around his lips at 'call me Siegfried'. Alone in the stairwell, the smile naturally came and went. 

When it was gone, Aglovale was already planning how to contact Cagliostro, and what deals he would have to make to get her assistance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're ready for cygames to completely invalidate all of our canon-compliant worldbuilding in one badly written event


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter warnings:** None.

The letters arrived weeks apart, written with cobalt blue ink in Aglovale's bombastic hand, sealed with his personal seal of poppies and roses.

_Siegfried—_

_I have been in contact with the alchemist, Cagliostro. She is an expert in the field, and agreed to help translate some of the materials we gathered. She has some requests that I've agreed to, and will be able to provide guidance on further research._

_—Aglovale_

It showed the same careful consideration of words that Aglovale's first letter did, showing that he still believed his communications would be intercepted. His second letter, however, was much more informal and much more direct, almost clipped. Perhaps he had found the person in his network that he believed was a problem. 

_Siegfried—_

_Cagliostro has determined the objective of the lab. Much to talk about, good and bad. Nothing urgent, close to what we expected. Will have time for a trip to Alster Island in five weeks. Let me know._

_—Aglovale_

The excitement was visible in his handwriting, almost as if he had taken time to dash out a letter in as few words as possible to get back to the task in front of him. 

Siegfried sat at his chair, smoothing out Aglovale's letter for the second time today and running his finger over the strokes, feeling the way the paper indented at every sharp curve of his quill. Whatever Aglovale had found out had clearly made him impatient; Siegfried could imagine that if Aglovale could wrest himself away from his kingdom sooner, he would have already been here. He sighed with an uneasy weight in his chest and sat down to write his reply, wondering whether he didn't already have a good idea of what Aglovale had discovered.

In the last few weeks, Siegfried had been catching himself thinking about Aglovale more often. It didn't consume his thoughts, but sometimes during his meditations Siegfried would imagine Aglovale at his throne, sternly gazing at his subjects, or perhaps poring over research materials in his private study. One night he lay awake in his bed, staring into the darkness and remembering the way Aglovale's ruby eyes would glimmer as they caught the firelight and his slender fingers sliding up the back of Siegfried's thigh.

Siegfried turned over and buried his face in his pillow.

* * *

"I wasn't expecting you, Siegfried." Percival’s surprise towards a knock at his door was muted. Most crew members knew Percival disliked being disturbed after supper, when he usually retired to his room to attend to his personal studies, but Siegfried was probably one of a select number of exceptions he would make. He left the door to his room ajar and returned to his desk, sliding a silk bookmark between the pages of his book. The sun had just dipped below the horizon, painting the sky in a wash of deep orange and navy.

"Sorry to bother you so suddenly," Siegfried replied, shutting the door behind him. The cheerful flame of an oil lamp lit Percival's room in a comforting glow. Siegfried pulled up a chair and sat down, prompting Percival to settle into his armchair.

"I'll get right to it. I'm sure you're aware that your brother has been looking into my situation."

Percival searched Siegfried’s neutral expression, then folded his arms across his chest. "I've kept in regular contact with Aniue," he said. "I knew the Great Circle and the mind control sigil have been in the House of Wales since antiquity, but knowing that the Astrals had a hand in creating them leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

Siegfried briefly recalled the memories he saw in the holding cells. At least the way the Great Circle was now, its functions seemed far divorced from what the Astrals had originally planned. "It's troubling." Siegfried nodded slowly. "But I came to discuss something else." He sat back in his chair, meeting Percival's questioning gaze.

"I was wondering if you could tell me more about your brother."

* * *

A flock of rockwingers soared past the prow of the Grandcypher, screeching indignantly at the intruders in their airspace. Siegfried stood on the deck of the Grandcypher, watching as the clouds parted and the capital of Wales emerged into view. Almost three months had passed since they’d explored the Astral laboratory. He'd hoped Aglovale hadn't minded the terse reply he had sent a few weeks back—there hadn't been much to say anyway, not until he learned what Aglovale had found out. Siegfried felt restless as the crew moored the ship, his eyes scanning the port looking for Aglovale’s figure.

Aglovale had barely kept his nobility from finding out that he was going to be out of the kingdom for a short period of time—all that they knew was that he was going into a retreat in a remote part of the country and would not be available. As usual, Aglovale had left instructions for if something unthinkable happened. But unusually, he had not left the palace in kingly pomp and splendor. 

He sat on a trunk at the docks, still dressed in blue, his favorite color, but his hair was braided back. His usual golden glamor and shine had been toned down for travelling so that he wouldn't be immediately recognized. In Wales, he was easy enough to spot, but abroad, he would blend in a little better. 

He stood up as soon as he saw the Grandcypher approaching, though it would take several minutes for the ship to reach the docks. But he couldn't help the excited anticipation. He was eager to get on board and see Siegfried again, to share what he'd learned. 

Aglovale paced back and forth as the Grandcypher threw down mooring lines. He knew that Cagliostro would likely be on board as well, and this was slightly worrisome, given the tone of their previous interactions, but as long as they could make progress on their goals, this was fine. 

By the time the gangplank was lowered, Aglovale had already seized two passing dockworkers and charged them with carrying his trunk. He wanted to waste no time. 

Siegfried had been looking for the glint of Aglovale's armor within the crowd, or even an entourage of royal servants following at his heels. What Siegfried didn't expect to see was Aglovale almost bounding halfway up the gangplank with two bewildered dockworkers behind him, trying to carry a trunk large enough that Siegfried thought he could've packed everything he owned and still had space to fit two more people. He chuckled and quietly breathed a resigned sigh as he walked up, at first only giving Aglovale a brief nod before passing him to help the workers pull the trunk onto the deck. After providing them with a wooden trolley and directions to the guest quarters, Siegfried finally turned around.

"Good to see you again, Aglovale," he said, briefly inclining his head. Siegfried glanced at Aglovale's figure. He had clearly put effort into dressing down, but from looking at his gold-embroidered silk tunic and the satin-lined cloak he'd draped around his shoulders, Siegfried wondered if Aglovale really knew what being inconspicuous meant.

"Gran and the others are tending to some duties before we take off. I hope you'll forgive them for leaving the welcoming committee in such poor hands,” he said, smiling wryly.

Aglovale looked after the dockworkers with some concern, almost calling after them— _be careful with that, it's very fragile_ —but Siegfried took priority. He offered Siegfried a smile. "And you as well, Siegfried." He leaned back to watch the trunk being taken below decks, clearly anxious about the contents. 

But finally he seemed satisfied that the trunk was in good hands and looked back at Siegfried, his smile widening. "I can hardly imagine better hands," he said, waving away Siegfried's words. He looked around on deck at the various crew members running around. "Do you have duties to take care of as well? Or would you care to accompany me to my quarters?" 

Siegfried shook his head and began walking towards where the dockhands had disappeared below deck. “Follow me.”

The Grandcypher had an allotted portion of the living quarters for temporary guests and passengers hitchhiking between islands. These rooms were slightly smaller than the rest but already partially furnished with a bed, a desk, and a breathtaking view of the skies from their large rounded portholes. Siegfried led Aglovale down a corridor and rounded the corner to an open door, where he found the dockhands had just finished settling Aglovale’s trunk against one walk of his room. Siegfried’s room was only a few paces away, having only recently rejoined the crew for the time being, while Percival’s room was tucked away behind another set of hallways, in a section dedicated to more permanent crew members.

“Hopefully this room is to your liking,” Siegfried said, slipping the dockhands a few rupies from his pouch as they hurried out. “Percival told me this would be your first time on an airship, so I made sure Gran picked a room with a good view for you.”

Aglovale followed Siegfried, a small thrill running through him at this nostalgic view—it had been weeks since he last heard 'just call me Siegfried' and saw this back retreating away from him. Since that time he'd played those words back in his mind countless times, examining it for tone and timbre, wondering if there was some meaning hidden in it. The meaning he found was that, upon hearing that voice he'd studied again, a small smile started to spread across his face without him realizing it. 

He looked around at his quarters: cramped, as expected, but on an airship that wasn't chartered with Wales, he could not expect better. Upon hearing Siegfried's voice, he smiled more broadly. "Thank you. Even if this journey is not for pleasure, it would be nice to enjoy the trip." 

He'd stepped over to his trunk and had unlocked it when he paused, the comment about Percival finally seeming to sink in. But he let it pass as evidence that Siegfried was a good host and lifted the lid of the trunk. Inside, Aglovale's armor was carefully tucked in with muslin cloths around it to keep it from rubbing together or clanking noisily. There was also a pile of even smaller chests, pouches, and boxes, next to a stack of books and papers. The portion of the trunk given to clothes and personal effects was just one corner. 

Aglovale pulled out a book bound in blue leather and offered it to Siegfried. "I had this made for you. It's a copy of all the translations from the laboratory, the same as the ones I have. Plus some additional notes I've made." 

"Thank you. You didn't have to go through all the trouble." Siegfried blinked back his mild surprise and took the book. Its thick vellum pages and calfskin cover weighed heavily in Siegfried's hand. It seemed Aglovale spared no expense, even in something as mundane as making copies of his notebooks.

Siegfried cleared his throat, making a mental note to thumb through the pages later as he tucked the book under his arm. "Would you like a tour of the ship before we take off? I'm sure you'll want to get settled in first before we continue our discussion."

The very concept of keeping this particular data from Siegfried was something he hadn't even considered. It was okay if Siegfried wasn't ecstatic about it yet. After all, they still had quite a lot of empirical testing to do, to figure out where the Astrals' theory ended and actionable information began. 

"That would be fine, although I don't intend to spend much time fraternizing with others." Making his absence from his kingdom common knowledge was a bad idea. And although Siegfried and Percival were both fine men, there were… _questionable_ members of Gran's crew that he didn't care to run into. "But knowing my way around will be helpful."

"Very well." Siegfried exited the room and proceeded further down the corridor, stopping after only a few paces in front of the next room.

"I hope you don't mind if I leave this here for safekeeping," he said, unlocking the door and stepping inside. His own room was plain, owing to the paucity of his personal belongings. Several hardcover books were neatly arranged on the shelf next to his bed. A handful of lush potted plants and even a small cactus sat on a table next to the porthole. It seemed the most decorative item Siegfried owned was a small glass paperweight at his writing desk, the sunlight illuminating the brightly colored pressed flowers set within its translucent mold. He tucked Aglovale's notebook away in one of the drawers and locked it shut, then turned to Aglovale. "Shall we go?"

Siegfried pointed out the relevant locations on his tour: the mess hall, the galley and its well-stocked pantries, the observation rooms with the best indoor views, the training areas above deck. He also made sure Aglovale knew the way to Percival’s room in case he wanted to visit. Just after they returned to Aglovale's guest quarters, the ship rumbled as the Grandcypher roared to life and took off from the skydocks.

Aglovale waited outside Siegfried’s room. He hadn’t been invited in, but he made no secret of his curiosity, openly looking into Siegfried’s room, almost as if he was inspecting it for suitability. Once they were rejoined, Aglovale made a quick study of the ship’s layout. It was to be expected that conditions on board were… _rustic._ But that was the nature of traveling incognito. Aglovale, who relished the opportunity to move unseen among the common people, found it endearing. 

He was just about to suggest to Siegfried that they review the data he’d collected when the Grandcypher lifted out of its dock. It was smoother than he’d been led to expect, but the shudder and lift of the airship still made him reach out to steady himself on the nearest thing, which was Siegfried’s shoulder. 

Almost immediately, he realized his error—as another passenger, Siegfried was unlikely to be any more steady than Aglovale himself—and instead reached out to hold on to the wall. But his body was already getting used to the gravitational force. He glanced at Siegfried. “This is something you get used to, I presume.”

"More or less," Siegfried replied, giving him a smile as he watched Aglovale clutch the railing. The sight of the King of Wales holding on for dear life was almost a little too entertaining to pass up, but Siegfried wished silently that Aglovale hadn't let go of his shoulder.

"I have something else to attend to for the afternoon.” He paused at the door to Aglovale's room, seemingly deliberating over his next words. “Why don't we meet here later tonight? I'm sure you have much to tell me about what you've learned."

Aglovale inclined his head. “Until this evening then, Siegfried.” 

It wasn’t until Aglovale was back in his room with the door closed behind him that he realized that meeting in the evening would have an almost intimate character to it. Discussing secrets between the two of them, perhaps with only one or two candles for light. He spent twenty minutes in his cabin trying to decide what to do, if this meeting needed to be changed so that it wasn’t so… _intimate._ But in the end, his desire to get Siegfried ready for the trials ahead won out. No matter how discomfiting the idea was, it would have to be borne, and better sooner than later. 

The meal he got on board was better than expected—it should really be the Grandcypher’s motto, he thought: Better than expected. He spent the rest of the time shuffling papers and bits of his luggage around, and finally just going over his notes in silence until the purple-pink-gold of sunset made its way into his room.

Hours later, with his supper finished and a plate of crackers kindly offered to him by Rosine, Siegfried retrieved Aglovale's notebook and settled into a chair by his window. He took a small breath and opened to the first page.

...Addition of reagent 3 produces 14% increased yield. Future experiments with varying concentrations of reagent 3 recommended ___ with ________...

Siegfried had expected the text to discuss dragons, but as he scanned the first few pages, it seemed these notes came from a researcher's laboratory records and detailed various technical procedures. Siegfried noted that the main body of text was uniform—Aglovale probably commissioned a printed reproduction of the original translations. But on the sides of the pages, Siegfried saw Aglovale's elegant handwriting scrawled into the margins in red ink:

May be possible to substitute reagent 3 using existing materials. Purpose of this protocol unknown, will consult further.

_____ of flask noted. Application of product to ___ produces _____ _____ ______. ____ terminated after 20 hours of observation using ____...

"Subjects" = dragons? Plausible but unproven.

The following pages were more of the same. With the sunlight disappearing below the horizon, Siegfried scanned through the rest of the book, pausing as his eyes caught a certain word.

Dragon ______ (____: H22R) displayed increased ___ during the course of steps 5 through 11. Resolved with blood _______ yielding 13 ___.

Siegfried frowned. The translation was too muddled to figure out what exactly had happened. It seemed Aglovale was equally stumped, annotating his notes with a circled red question mark.

Blood involved in this procedure, but how?  
If goal of procedure determined, may require samples of Siegfried’s blood.

Siegfried thumbed through the last few pages, but found that the Astral researcher's discussion notes remained poorly translated and littered with missing words. Other than the occasional reference to “subjects” and “dragon nodes,” it was impossible to discern what any of these experiments had been for. He shut the notebook and sighed, looking out into the night sky. Aglovale would be expecting him soon.

Siegfried stood, and after a brief moment of contemplation, took the plate of crackers with him. He walked the handful of steps over to Aglovale's room and quietly rapped on the door with his free hand.

Aglovale dug a candle and candle holder out of his trunk. This high up, sunlight lasted several minutes past the fall of darkness on the islands below them. As he'd expected, there was only one candle for his use in the room, and he needed more light. In some cases, his notes in his own personal notebook were small and hard to make out. 

He sat back down, going over his notebook again. This one was much older, from when he was first learning how to control his magic. In some places his handwriting was childish, and he'd come back and made successive notes years later, upon unlocking some necessary understanding. When it came to arcana, and ice magic in particular, there was no human better able to wield its destructive force. But his alchemical skills had been... acceptable. A good foundation, with extreme specialization for the purposes of controlling the Great Circle.

He was completely out of his depth in understanding the magical processes the Astrals were using, and Cagliostro had let him know it. 

"Are you an idiot?" 

"If you say that to me one more time I'll throw you into the street." 

Cagliostro spread her hands wide, shaking her head with a snicker. "You want to try to use the Great Circle with such precision when your understanding of the Astrals' alchemy is this rudimentary?" 

"I'm a mage first, alchemist second," Aglovale snapped. 

"That's obvious," Cagliostro replied, a smug smile on her face. "Still, I guess I can correct your homework, since you're such a diligent student." She pointed out the miscalculated aliquots for each of the flasks he'd itemized on paper. Ash of oak, blood, chalk, and grains of gold were all correct, but the hollow souls were insufficient, and the tincture of lacrimosa too great. Aglovale zealously made corrections and re-measured out every component of the flask, even the ones he'd gotten right. 

Cagliostro watched his work with a shrewd eye. "You're really serious about this." 

"I am." 

"That's good," Cagliostro said, sitting on his workbench and giving him a simpering look with a syrupy voice to match. "Wasting the time of the world's cutest alchemist is punishable by death. Not that I would kill you, but a mistake with these reagents would probably wound you critically." 

Aglovale paused, looking at Cagliostro. 

"Ahaha, it's just a joke! Well, for all but the dragon blood anyway." She sobered. "I don't know where you got it from, but it's nothing to play with." 

"It's just from a wyvern," Aglovale said. "It's not real." 

"It's real enough for the magic," Cagliostro said. 

"That's all I need." 

There was a knock at the door. Aglovale blinked, looking up at the stars shining through the porthole. That must be Siegfried. "Enter," he said, in the manner of a king allowing his lords to come into his chambers. 

Hearing the reply, Siegfried opened the door, notebook tucked underneath his arm and Rosine's plate of _senbei_ in hand. His eyes fell on the book Aglovale had opened on his desk. "I hope I'm not intruding at a bad time."

Siegfried shut the door behind him and set the plate down on the table before pulling up a chair. "These are from Rosine. They're delicious, but she insisted I take all of them, so feel free to have some if you'd like."

Aglovale looked down at his youthful notes on magic at the same time Siegfried did and internally regretted not having the foresight to have the page turned to something less elementary. He closed the book and set it aside, and then looked at the crackers with a certain amount of muted appreciation—he had already eaten—but gave a nod.

And then by way of introducing their topic of discussion, he stood up and retrieved a stack of papers and other bound journals, bringing them to the table. "The notebook I gave you is a curated collection of these notes. It is... complete, but not exhaustive." He sat down next to Siegfried, finally lighting the second candle in its gold candlestick. "There is more to add, which I did not want you to discover in writing." 

_He didn’t want me to learn of something in writing…?_

“I took a look at these translations and your notes. I can’t say I’m well-versed in alchemy and magic, but I reached the same basic conclusions you did.” Siegfried frowned. “I also have some ideas of my own, but I’d like to hear what you have to say first.”

"The first is that the mind control sigil appears to pre-date the Astral technology. There is a book in that laboratory which references how intrinsic magic can be appropriated and tuned for Astral purposes with alchemical processes. It gives the mind control sigil associated with my royal house as an example." Aglovale rested his hand on top of the books, looking down at Siegfried. "If it should come to it, I am confident the magic itself can be used without harming you. I will have to dig deeper in the Astral library to see if there is a record of local, pre-Astral magic before they created the laboratory." Aglovale's upper lip started to curl slightly before he continued. "I have help from… 'the cutest alchemist in the world' on searching through the texts, so I think we will find a solution." 

Aglovale took time to measure out what he was going to say next, his eyes sliding around the gold glint of the candlestick. He finally looked up, meeting Siegfried's eyes. "The second is that... 'the cutest alchemist in the world' told me the Astrals have a history of modifying not just magic, but skydwellers." 

He listened quietly to Aglovale’s explanations of the mind control sigil. Siegfried felt more relieved at knowing it wasn’t a product of the Astrals, but the image of the wyvern corpse still left him uneasy. “That’s good to know,” he said simply, but Siegfried couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at Aglovale’s obviously distasteful references to Cagliostro. _I wonder if that has anything to do with why I’ve felt her staring at me more often._

At Aglovale’s second point, his gaze hardened. “...I’m aware that the Astrals would forcefully turn skydwellers and magical beasts from our world into Primals for the War.” Siegfried thought back to Tohno Island and the _kappa_ who were chased into hundreds of years of seclusion. “But judging by your words, I assume that’s not exactly what you meant.”

"According to her, these weren't Primals that they were making. They were attempting to change the very nature of a skydweller. She found signs of this ethos at work in the laboratory." Aglovale took a deep breath. "So it might not be unreasonable to assume that some of the magic, which they altered, was intended for use on skydwellers, which they also altered. Presumably they knew about the transformative powers of a dragon's blood. If so, there may be something instructive in how their transformations were accelerated—or stopped—during experiments."

Siegfried had heard that tone of voice before—Aglovale was trying to skirt around saying something. Even if Aglovale was trying to be kind about it, he could hear the politician’s equivocation in his voice. Finally Siegfried spoke, not lifting his eyes from the table.

"They were using dragon's blood to turn people into monsters." Siegfried’s tried to keep his words quiet and even. He looked up, his hands curling into fists in his lap. "That's what you wanted to say."

A pained look flashed across Aglovale's face before his serious expression was back in place. "Yes. It's not the only component, but it is essential. Without it, the magic will not work." He lowered his eyes to the table in front of them, noting Siegfried's stiffer posture, his tensed shoulders. "But you're not a monster and you won't become one." 

_You sound just like Gran,_ he wanted to say, but he held his tongue. He probably wouldn't appreciate being compared to a child, no matter how accomplished Gran was, but Siegfried still felt his shoulders relax just a little at Aglovale’s words.

"What magic are you referring to?" Siegfried had a difficult time imagining just what would necessitate something so inhumane as turning skydwellers into crazed, draconic beasts.

Aglovale leaned back in his chair a little, meeting Siegfried's gaze steadily. "The transformation magic Cag-... 'the cutest alchemist in the world' alluded to. And the Great Circle's magic. Both of them need or are based around the availability of dragon's blood." He arched an eyebrow. "I have a theory, based on what I know, but I have no way of knowing whether it's right or not." 

“And what is this theory of yours?” Siegfried asked.

"There was some modification of the latent power of the dragon nodes. The tuning circles themselves are magical instructions, but the Astrals also produced flasks for use with each circle. Each reagent and its amount further fine-tuned the circle." He leaned forward again. "Dragon's blood isn't something that is easily found, or easily gotten, or easily used. If you look at the dates, they seem to have parallel development of two chains of procedures involving dragons and magical circles. And then someone linked them together. The dragon begins to contribute to the development of magical circles, which will be used to control the dragon." The candlelight gleamed in his red eyes.

The skydwellers that succumbed to accelerated transformations as their dragon's blood drove them to insanity. Magic that could even bring a dragon to heel, using the power of its own harvested blood against it. Siegfried detested the implications of the Astrals’ research and how those two procedures could even be linked, but he begrudgingly admitted that this was his best opportunity at learning how to cure it.

"So dragon's blood was crucial to everything they'd been doing." Siegfried folded his arms across his chest. "And if you adapt a procedure from their techniques, it will most likely need dragon's blood—my blood."

Aglovale hesitated for a moment. "It would make sense if 'the blood of the pact' and dragon's blood are the same thing. You should be prepared for that eventuality." He nestled his hands together on the table. "You have reservations which are understandable. I would as well." Aglovale made this last statement not as an opening to further opining on his part about Wales or his own ability, but as more of an admission. When it came to trusting someone with the essence of their life, Aglovale didn't have a great track record. 

Siegfried nodded slowly. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't have my doubts, but they're not about your intentions or your abilities. And in any case, I'm already prepared for the worst," he said, closing his eyes as his voice grew quiet. "So long as this blood won't be used to harm others, I'll provide however much you need."

Siegfried's posture was still closed off, shoulders squared, arms crossed in defensively, his reluctance clear in this whole matter. Aglovale didn't say anything. His eyes moved over the soft waves in Siegfried's hair, burnished by the candle flame. They traced Siegfried's jawline, his lips. Siegfried's dark lashes remained closed just until Aglovale's gaze reached them. In the moment they opened, osmanthus gold and somehow brighter in the fire, Aglovale breathed in suddenly, looking away to keep from making eye contact. "I won't ask for more than is necessary for the magic," he said, looking down at his notes. 

Siegfried had caught Aglovale looking away. It was hard to tell in the candlelight, but he thought he saw traces of a blush spreading across the bridge of Aglovale's nose and cheekbones. Siegfried looked back down, staring at the hem of his tunic, wondering just when he had started paying so much attention to Aglovale this way. They sat quietly without looking at each other, listening to the wind blow past outside.

Siegfried finally sat up and uncrossed his arms. "Here," he said, breaking the silence. He took a _senbei_ from the plate and broke it in two, offering one half to Aglovale. Maybe this would help ease whatever strange tension had suddenly filled the room. "I still have hope that True Dragon Deirdre might have more information about my condition when we speak to her."

The heavy air between them lifted with the offered half of a cracker. There was likely nothing in it—neither artifice nor emotion—but it did the job anyway. The _senbei_ was crunchy and slightly salty. Aglovale absently licked the salt from his fingertips as trepidation began to rise in the back of his mind. If Deirdre remembered the War, it was likely that she knew of other True Dragons, including any who had been caught by the Astrals. But it was likely that she would frown on using Astral magical techniques (and the Great Circle in particular.) 

"If I recall correctly, she has some kind of pact made with... a knight? Perhaps 'the blood of the pact' is something she's familiar with." 

Siegfried was contently enjoying his portion of _senbei_ until he saw Aglovale bring his hand to his mouth, watching as the tip of his tongue peeked out between his soft lips to lick away the crumbs. Siegfried didn't even realize he'd been staring and holding his breath until he noticed the slight pause after Aglovale finished speaking. He blinked.

"We'll be at Alster Island by sunrise tomorrow. We should be able to find Deirdre soon after." Siegfried looked outside at the evening sky, the stars shimmering high above the clouds. He was hopeful, and despite the somber mood whenever the Astrals were brought up, Siegfried was almost enjoying the trip as if it were for leisure. Somehow the idea of Aglovale traveling with him made it more palatable than he initially imagined.

Aglovale didn't seem to be aware that his preoccupied lick had garnered any special consideration on Siegfried's part. However, the phrase 'by sunrise tomorrow' jolted him out of his mental wandering. He followed Siegfried's attention out the porthole to the deep blue sky and twinkling stars. It wasn't easy to see much of the heavens from the cabin; Aglovale suspected they would be overwhelmingly beautiful out on deck, surrounding them on every side. 

Maybe something he could look forward to when they didn't have to make an early start. 

Aglovale glanced sidelong at Siegfried and then leaned in over the table, holding back his long hair as he blew out one of the candles. The circle of illumination was halved, the darkness seeming to push them closer together, toward the only lit candle. Aglovale's voice was quiet. "We should prepare ourselves for a long day tomorrow." 

His voice had pulled Siegfried's gaze back to him; in the flickering orange glow, Aglovale's eyes truly shone like polished rubies. Siegfried nodded in response and pushed himself out of his seat, noticing his mouth was open only after he'd broken eye contact. With his hand on the door, he turned around, his lips pulling into a warm smile. "Good night, Aglovale."

He shut the door and leaned his back against it, sighing quietly into the dark hallway. It was only a few seconds later that Siegfried finally unwound his fingers from the door handle and walked the short distance back to his room. He undressed and settled into bed, placing a hand on the shared wall between their rooms as he closed his eyes.

Aglovale let out a heavy breath as soon as Siegfried closed the door. He was unfastening his doublet when he finally heard Siegfried's footsteps walk away. Had he just been resting against the door this entire time? But Aglovale didn't have the time to consider that, because he heard the squeal of the door into the cabin next to his, and Siegfried's heavy footsteps, and then the door closing. 

_Siegfried's cabin is right next to mine._

Aglovale undressed for bed with the weak light of one candle, and slipped into his nightgown. He listened for further sounds of Siegfried moving around in his room, but heard none. After a moment, Aglovale blew out the remaining candle and tucked himself into his berth, leaving the porthole of his room slightly ajar for some fresh air. He found himself staring into the darkness at the wall that separated him from Siegfried until he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [saxophone introduction to _careless whisper_ starts playing in the distance]
> 
> i swear most of the time i spend formatting these is actually spent googling how css works
> 
> **Thank you so much to[Nabashi](https://twitter.com/mobasaure) for letting us use her illustration!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter warnings:** Spoilers for the side story "A Hero's Return" and Scathacha's Lv.100 fate episode.

Siegfried awoke to the gentle deep-gray sky heralding the sunrise. He stretched, rubbing the exhaustion out of his eyes, and then got up to open his porthole and look outside. Far off in the distance, the peaks of Alster Island cut through the morning cloud cover, wicked and sharp like the spikes on a dragon's back. With a good tailwind, they would be there within two hours. Siegfried set about his morning routine and soon made his way down to the mess hall for breakfast.

The mess hall wasn’t too busy in the morning, but there were some early birds among the crew. Aglovale was already down in the mess hall, finishing a meal that was not as good as what he could get in Wales, but wasn't as bad as he'd feared. He had a book with him ( _The Elemental Affinities and Preferences of Eastern Dragons_ ), and was drinking a cup of tea while reading it. He was so engrossed that he didn't notice Siegfried come in until he heard someone else in the room say his name. 

"Good morning, Siegfried."

Siegfried nearly flinched at the sudden voice and turned around to find Jamil looking up at him. Despite his sharpened sense of hearing, Siegfried had no idea Jamil was even behind him—truly, he was one of the few crew members who could catch him off guard at any moment.

"Good morning, Jamil. I haven't seen you in some time." He smiled and nodded at Jamil's tailored uniform. "I don't suppose it's because Ladiva's been keeping you extra busy?"

Jamil shook his head. "On the contrary, I have been volunteering to stay after closing time to help perfect new recipes for Raduga's menu. However, we did see an uptick in patrons this past night. It seems they were all eager to try the new selection of treats and alcohol Ladiva picked up when Master Gran stopped in Wales yesterday morning."

Siegfried knew how much Ladiva poured her heart and soul into maintaining the converted subgalley. It wasn’t surprising to think that Ladiva’s presence was what drew in her patrons night after night to enjoy a round of hearty food and drink. 

"Come to think of it, I still haven't visited Raduga myself. I admit I'm not much for staying up late into the night," Siegfried said, his thoughts inadvertently wandering back to his night of restless sleep.

"Of course, but please know you'll always be welcome at Raduga." Jamil inclined his head. "I must return to my quarters, but it was nice to speak to you, Siegfried."

"And you too, Jamil." Siegfried watched him quietly disappear through the doorway before resuming his walk towards Aglovale's table. With his plate of breakfast and coffee in hand, Siegfried sat down across from Aglovale, giving him a small smile. "Good morning, Aglovale." His eyes briefly traced over the cover of the book propped up against the side of an empty bowl— _still committed to his research even this early in the morning,_ he thought. 

Aglovale's breakfast seemed to have been poached eggs with a thick sauce on two buns, but his plate was neat, with his utensils crossed in the center. All that was left were two triangles of toast with strawberry jam and clotted cream. 

He looked up as Siegfried sat down and gave him a genuine smile. The book was pushed to the side, closed without even marking his place as he turned his attention to Siegfried. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?" 

Siegfried's smile turned a little sheepish as he began cutting into a slice of ham. "Not as well as I would have hoped," he replied, the distracted tip of his knife poking through the yolk of one of his fried eggs. "I think the idea of meeting Deirdre today has me unusually anxious, if I could call it that."

Aglovale picked up his teacup and took a sip before replying. He'd spent more time last night than he cared to admit looking at the wall, but he wasn't about to say anything to that effect. He'd settled his cup down in the saucer with almost no noise when he spoke up. "What is the worst thing she could say that we do not already fear?" 

Siegfried jaw tensed. He swallowed his food and spoke after a pause. "That this whole journey is fruitless. That there is no 'cure' for this. Gran and the others have been optimistic, but…” Siegfried smiled wearily and gently shook his head. "Still, I've been told that it will be a long time before more noticeable changes will occur. I have that to be glad for."

The rest of the mess hall was vacant, except for the two of them. A complex frown slowly knit Aglovale's brow as Siegfried spoke, and he was barely done talking before Aglovale reached out and placed his hand on top of Siegfried's. Aglovale leaned toward him, capturing Siegfried's eyes with his own, his intensity refusing to let Siegfried look away. 

"I won't let it go without fighting it. Even if that is the eventual outcome, you are not the kind of man that will go down without a fight either, as I well know."

Siegfried hadn’t expected Aglovale to reach out so suddenly in a genuine expression of support. Maybe that was why he felt an icy spark crackle through the skin of his weathered hands, riding down his spine into the pit of his stomach. Aglovale's gaze never faltered, those brilliant crimson irises framed by his golden hair holding Siegfried captive in his seat until he finally realized he'd been holding his breath. Siegfried let out an exhale, slow and even, and mustered up the sense to smile softly, his eyes creased with gratitude.

"...Thank you." Siegfried nodded, making no attempt to pull his hand away.

Aglovale squeezed Siegfried's fingers with conviction, as if this action alone could make clear his intention to see their quest through to the very last hour. But slowly, he became aware of the warmth of Siegfried's skin under his perpetually chilly hand. Without meaning for his sincerity to have weakened, his gaze dropped down to their joined hands. His own hands were long and thin, pale with the lack of hard work. Siegfried's hands were broad, rough, with thick calluses in the meat of his palm. The hands of a knight, with an unexpected, tingling warmth that felt like it would burn him the longer they touched. 

He glanced at Siegfried once more, finding that Siegfried's smile was still in place, melting through his icy demeanor like a blowtorch. A fierce blush blossomed in his cheeks, setting him absolutely aglow. Aglovale slowly (so as not to give the impression he was withdrawing support) pulled his hand back and put his attention on the last of his toast. "So," he said, his voice sounding a little hoarse. "Do you know how and when we will meet Deirdre?"

Siegfried reluctantly let their hands part, feeling a small twinge of disappointment as he watched Aglovale’s retreating fingers slip out of reach. But then he looked up and nearly laughed at the sight of Aglovale’s face, cheeks as red as the strawberry jam on the toast he was suddenly finding so fascinating. _What made him so flustered about expressing his support? Unless he also..._

Siegfried inwardly frowned. His thoughts were getting so carried away these last few weeks. He tucked his musings away for another time, turning his focus back to the matter at hand. 

“Gran only mentioned that Deirdre lives somewhere on Alster Island.” Siegfried tried to imagine how a peaceful dragon would live among skydwellers, but could only picture something akin to Fafnir’s cavern in the unforgiving crags of the Howling Valley. “He said he’s met her several times, so I assumed the details would be explained once we landed. Now that I think about it, he didn’t tell me much at all about Deirdre other than her role as the island’s guardian.”

Aglovale daintily took a bite of his toast while Siegfried spoke. Once he'd had another sip of tea, he felt like he could respond—and blessedly, his voice had recovered. "So we will have to go search her out to talk to her?" 

“I’m not sure,” Siegfried replied between bites of breakfast. “But it’s something we should be prepared for.”

Just as Siegfried cleared his plate, he spotted a small flash of sky-blue out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head to see Lyria approaching their table, a small basket of apples cradled in her arms.

“Good morning Siegfried, good morning Aglovale!”

“Good morning, Lyria,” Siegfried nodded. 

“I’m picking up some apples for Vyrn and saw you two here,” she said as she held up her valuable cargo. “Rackam said we’re going to be landing at Alster Island in half an hour.”

Aglovale realized that they weren't alone any more well before Siegfried did, and thanked the skies that the heat in his cheeks had long since faded. He nodded to Lyria as Siegfried greeted her, letting Siegfried's wish of a good morning be from both of them. "We shouldn't delay in getting ready to leave then. Who knows where Deirdre is, or how long it will take to find her?" He finished the last of his tea, which had gone cold. 

“Oh! We’ll be seeing Sc—“ Lyria stopped, her eyes widening before she averted her gaze. “I-I mean, Seruel and Heles will be meeting us at the docks, so they should know where Deirdre is! Anyway, I have to find Vyrn, see you!” Clutching the basket tightly to her chest, Lyria scampered off before Siegfried had a chance to stop her. He gave Aglovale a look, but upon seeing him already standing and preparing to leave, Siegfried decided to do the same, letting the strange incident with Lyria go.

They turned in their plates and walked back to their rooms as if they'd done this together several times before. Aglovale paused before opening the door to his room, looking up at Siegfried and meeting his eyes briefly. Then he opened the door and closed it behind him, staring up at the ceiling while he took a deep breath. He still had to get his armor on—who knew what they might face today—and his mind was full of thoughts that weren't Deirdre. 

Used to the urgency of last-minute deployments, Siegfried had his armor on and his greatsword secured in no time at all. He hadn't heard Aglovale leave his room before he was done, but he felt too restless to stay in his room. The morning breeze on the upper deck was soothing. The verdant fields and mountains of Alster Island pulled into view as he looked off the starboard bow. For a while Siegfried leaned his arms on the railing, studying the various parts of the landscape and trying to think of where Deirdre might reside, until he finally felt the Grandcypher begin its descent into Alster Island airspace. 

Guided by Rackam’s steady hand at the wheelhouse, the Grandcypher entered the harbor and moored itself beside the docks. Looking down below, Siegfried could see four individuals waiting for them on the boardwalk, but definitely no dragons in sight.

Aglovale took a little longer to put on his armor than he might if his squires had come with him; doing it himself took longer than he remembered. He heard Siegfried leave well before he was ready, and walk down the hall. It was somewhat of a relief that he wouldn't feel as if he was keeping Siegfried waiting. A few minutes later and Aglovale took his sword in hand as well, leaving his cabin and heading above-decks. 

He joined Siegfried just as they finished throwing off the docklines to pull in the ship, but watched the process with some interest. After a moment, he realized that the four people standing dockside with their faces turned expectantly toward the Grandcypher might be waiting for Siegfried. 

Aglovale leaned closer to Siegfried. "Do you see anyone sent to meet us?"

Siegfried nodded at the people down below. “If I’m right, the two older Erunes are Heles and Seruel of the Irestill royal family.” They bore a strong resemblance to King Connor, who Siegfried recalled had visited Feendrache before for diplomatic negotiations. 

He next pointed at the knight standing on guard, clad in gleaming white-gold armor with a diamond buckler secured to his vambrace. “I believe I’ve seen him at King Connor’s side before. But the young Erune...” She must have been no older than ten or eleven, standing at least a head shorter than Heles. “I don’t recognize her. If I had to guess, she’s also part of the royal family.”

The dockhands finished tying down the gangplank. As Gran and the others disembarked, Siegfried gave a quick nod towards Aglovale. “Let’s go.”

King Aglovale of Wales had never had dealings with Irestill; the last time Wales had diplomatic contact with them was just before his father died. But he began to size them up anyway, in the manner of a politician looking to make an agreement.

The human was a knight. Aglovale ignored him. Knights made no decisions without their liege lords; only the Erunes mattered. Seruel had a measured look about him; just and righteous. He would be simple to deal with. His kind preferred tacit honesty. Heles was slightly more interesting. She had some of the same restraint in her expression, but there was a hint of wise wildness about her. Aglovale would need more time to understand what made her tick. The small Erune? A minor princess, bratty by the look of her, worth some indulgences only to gain the favor of the ruling royals. 

As soon as the gangplank was secured, he led the way out of the habit of his rank. But halfway down, it registered with him that this was an expedition for Siegfried. At the foot of the gangplank, he turned and looked to Siegfried, waiting for him to be the first to address them. 

The welcoming party greeted Gran and the others first before turning to Siegfried and Aglovale. All at once, Siegfried felt their eyes fall curiously on him, and especially on the wicked curve of his crimson greatsword. The two taller Erunes bowed, while the younger one merely stood by the armored knight, her sharp gaze piercing him so intensely that even Siegfried wanted to look away. 

"I am Heles, the former princess of the Irestill Kingdom." Heles lifted her head. "Together with my brother Seruel, it is our pleasure to welcome you to Alster Island, Sir Siegfried.” She turned her attention to Aglovale. “We are also honored to see you here as well, Lord of Frost Aglovale. It has been some time since our nations have been in contact. Much has changed."

Siegfried returned their greetings with a bow. "I'm thankful for your hospitality. And please, I’m not here on official business for Feendrache. Just Siegfried is fine," he replied.

_Just Siegfried is fine._ Siegfried extended familiarity to everyone he met, willing to meet them on a personal level. Aglovale was as still as an ornamental suit of armor against the wall, letting Siegfried set the tone. When acknowledged by Heles, Aglovale returned her regard with a regal nod. This was for Siegfried's benefit, after all. He was here merely as support. 

But one thing nagged at the edge of his mind. That short Erune had not let her eyes leave Siegfried since they began to get off the ship. It was one thing for a child to be curious, but this kind of attention was rude. To his own surprise, Aglovale felt as if he wanted to distract her, to keep her from looking at him. 

But he did nothing, waiting for the other royals to bid them welcome into their land.

"I apologize for my rudeness so soon after we've just met, but I'm sure you're all aware why we're here," Siegfried said.

"Yes." Seruel nodded. "You wish to speak with True Dragon Deirdre, the guardian of Alster Island. However..." Seruel frowned, exchanging pointed glances with Heles. 

"Lady Deirdre is currently attending to matters with the parliamentary body at the Great Court,” Heles said, picking up where Seruel had left off. “It may be some time before she will be able to speak to you."

_Lady_ Deirdre? A True Dragon tending to parliamentary matters? This was going to take some getting used to.

"Hm!" The young Erune stepped forward, her cloak fluttering behind her. Siegfried inexplicably began to feel goosebumps prickling the back of his neck as his hands reflexively curled into fists. For a moment he thought he saw the hint of a smirk playing at the young girl’s lips, though it passed just as quickly as he imagined it. 

"Perhaps we should take them on a tour of the capital." she said, clasping her hands in front of her chest. "Deirdre Fest may be over, but there are still plenty of festivities to enjoy!"

"Lady Scathacha, need I remind you that Sir Siegfried and Lord Aglovale are here on account of a serious matter—"

"Oh quiet, Naoise," Scathacha snapped back. "Seruel is right. There is nothing to do but wait until Deirdre's business is finished. So, we may as well treat our guests to some of Alster Island's finest sights until then." She smiled, briefly glancing at Aglovale from beneath her hood before she turned and began walking away. "Well come on, we don't have all day."

"Lady Scathacha!" The knight trailed after her, seemingly exasperated. Seruel merely chuckled while Heles turned to address the crew once more. "I apologize. We do not wish to waste your time, but at least let us accompany you to the Great Court."

"Of course," Siegfried said, inclining his head as he smiled. "Please lead the way."

Aglovale understood that sometimes you had to entertain guests. Parties and tours and fairs and demonstrations, they were all necessary amusements for backers of his public works projects. Financial backers had to be made to feel that they were important, and that their money was critical to getting a job finished. Yet Aglovale was rarely subjected to such pointless entertainment himself, and certainly never when he was bent on a goal. For a man whose idea of fun was more work, being shunted off to some diversion by a minor noble was nearly insulting. He made a mental note not to waste the time of his more industrious, like-minded backers in Wales’ nobility. It was galling to be on the receiving end. 

He fell into step behind Siegfried with a smile that did not match the slowly brewing discontent inside him. 

In contrast to Aglovale's worsening temper, Lyria and Vyrn seemed ecstatic to have caught the tail end of whatever 'Deirdre Fest' was. As they walked through the main roads towards the city square, Siegfried watched Lyria point excitedly at various food stalls and pull at Gran's arm. With a promise to meet up with them later, Gran and the others wandered off, leaving Siegfried and Aglovale alone with their welcoming party.

"There's no need to worry about them," Seruel said as Siegfried watched them disappear into the bustling crowds. "Our nation has been through a number of calamitous events, and Gran's crew has been a great help in restoring order and peace to our people. They’re all quite familiar with the capital."

"I see," Siegfried replied, redirecting his attention back to their hosts. "I'm afraid I'm not well-versed in the history or customs of Alster Island. What sort of events occured here?" Just up ahead, Siegfried saw Naoise's back stiffen. 

"I know you are a knight of Feendrache. You may know of our father, King Connor. I am aware he has visited Feendrache's lands before." Heles looked at Siegfried with a subdued expression. "Since the time of the War, True Dragon Deirdre's pact with Alster Island has protected our citizens from monster attacks. However, that pact had been forgotten over time, and King Connor ordered Deirdre slain. With her defeat, her protection faded, and Irestill was overrun with monsters. We suffered many losses, including my father."

Seruel picked up where Heles had quietly trailed off. "With Gran's help, we were able to reestablish the pact with Deirdre and rebuild our land from the ground up, starting with the dissolution of imperial rule in favor of a democratic system. Also, we—”

Whatever else Seruel was about to explain was suddenly cut off by Siegfried shifting into a low stance, his hand on the hilt of his sword. His eyes tracked a monster stalking around a nearby fountain, approaching a young girl who was crouched on the ground and covering her face with her hands.

Aglovale was actually enjoying himself, making notes of places where he found deficits in Irestill's urban planning: they needed more bridges, more sewers, more libraries, wider roads. There was a great deal of work to do here, and he knew a few architects that he could send as envoys to do it. As a gesture of thanks for the assistance they would receive for Siegfried, of course. 

He was still walking behind Siegfried when he saw Siegfried's legs tense as if he was a mountain lion ready to spring, his fingers curling around the hilt of that mighty greatsword. A split second later, he saw the same thing Siegfried had seen: a monster stalking a child not much older than Percival had been when their mother died. But he was too far away to do anything but call out the alarm. 

"That girl there! Look out!" 

Siegfried moved first, planting one foot forward as he prepared to leap. But suddenly Naoise stood in front of him, obstructing his path. Siegfried’s eyes widened indignantly. "You—!"

"It is alright, Sir Siegfried. Look." Naoise held his arm out in front of Siegfried and stepped to the side. In that brief span of time, the monster had crept up behind the girl. With a great roar, it put its claws on her tiny shoulders.

"Ah!" She giggled. "You found me, Fluffykins!"

Few things ever surprised him, but Siegfried was sure nothing could top this.

Scathacha came up behind Naoise, looking at Siegfried with an expression that he thought was far too mirthful given the situation. "Hm. I underestimated how quickly you'd react. I should've known better." 

"Lady Scathacha..." Naoise sighed.

"Oh! Hi, Scathacha!" The young girl skipped over to the group, the monster following at her heels.

"Hello, Nuala." Scathacha smiled and gestured at Siegfried and Aglovale. "We have some visitors here."

"Hi there!" She gave a small curtsy, pleats of her skirt dusting the ground. "My name is Nuala, and this is my friend Fluffykins!" 

The monster apparently known as Fluffykins purred warmly at Siegfried and Aglovale. Siegfried was speechless.

Aglovale looked around at the party; none of them seemed to have any indication on their faces that anything was wrong with this situation. Although the monster's collection of teeth and claws was unsettling in the extreme, as the saying went, when in Wales, do as the Welsh do. 

He knelt in front of Nuala and offered his hand to take her small one with an incline of his head. "Good day, Nuala. I am Aglovale of Wales, and this is Siegfried, a knight of Feendrache." 

Siegfried recovered, as best as someone whose entire practical knowledge of monster behavior had been torched and thrown out of a window could recover. He knelt alongside Aglovale and smiled, keeping one eye on Fluffykins the whole time. "Nice to meet you, Nuala.“

“Is this your first time here? You should all meet Deirdre! She’s really nice to talk to!” Nuala tilted her head. “Do you have a True Dragon in Fe… Fay… Fayendrach too, Mr. Siegfried?”

“Ah... Well, yes...” Siegfried was at a loss. How was he supposed to tell this young girl that the dragons where he came from were not the kind to sit down and have tea and biscuits?

"Nuala. We have to be on our way now." Scathacha stood beside the monster and flashed Siegfried a small grin. He blinked. _She doesn’t know about my history with Fafnir… does she?_

"Okay! Let's go, Fluffykins! Bye Mr. Aglovale, bye Mr. Siegfried, bye Scathacha!" The monster nuzzled Nuala's hand and began leading the pair away from the square. What neither Aglovale nor Siegfried caught was Scathacha leaning in slightly to whisper to the monster as it left. _"I’m sorry for putting you through that. You have my thanks."_

She straightened herself, seemingly taking great delight at Siegfried’s still-bewildered expression. “As Seruel was probably about to explain, Deirdre’s pact with this island allows the citizens of Irestill and monsters to live together in peace.” She directed her gaze at Aglovale. “Deirdre herself takes great pride in this fact. It is my hope that other nations might one day learn from her example.”

Aglovale watched the monster and little girl skip away, and rose to his feet. If Wales had access to power that could control monsters, his guard and garrison would not be so taxed by wild monster populations. He could afford to be much more expansionist with his views. But then again other nations would have the same excess of manpower and might eye the Kingdom of Wales just as hungrily. 

He also began to get a distinctly unsettling feeling from the small Erune Scathacha. Not the mischievous bratty child he'd expected (the 'Lady Scathacha' form of address had not escaped his notice) nor a disinterested child dragged along on a formality. Aglovale's eyes flashed to Heles and Seruel and then back to Scathacha. Something was... off about her precociousness, and the way the other royals deferred to her. 

He offered his hand to Siegfried to help him up, but his eyes remained trained on Scathacha. "You seem to know a great deal about your island despite your youth. Learning history is an admirable pursuit for one so young." 

Scathacha’s ears seemed to perk up, amused. “It’s nothing special. Ask anyone, and they will all tell you the same things about Deirdre.”

“Yes. If anything, her pact with the island is now stronger than ever, in part due to the establishment of Deirdre Fest,” Heles added. “It is a celebration of her continual protection of this island, to ensure that my late father’s mistakes will never be repeated.” She looked up at the sun hanging high overhead, then at Seruel and Naoise. “The Great Court is not much further from here. Shall we get going?”

They continued walking, passing by an array of shops buzzing with chatter from townspeople and merchants. Scathacha found a place near Siegfried’s side and looked up at him, her legs having to carry her two steps for every one of Siegfried’s. “I heard you mention to Nuala that Feendrache has a True Dragon. Tell me, what is this dragon like? Is he like Deirdre?”

Siegfried hesitated. “True Dragon Fafnir was nothing like Deirdre. He terrorized our villages and incited countless monster attacks.” He looked away briefly, watching a great castle come into view over the stone and brick rooftops. “I was the one who slew him, so he could be sealed away for good,” he finally murmured, not knowing why exactly he felt so uneasy divulging this information to Scathacha.

Aglovale kept close to Siegfried, still feeling that something wasn't quite right about Scathacha. Siegfried was trying to speak kindly to a child about something that was painful for him and it made a dull ache start in Aglovale's chest. He himself wasn't needed for such a discussion, and he definitely _did_ want to open talks with Heles and Seruel about improvements to the island… but he felt like sticking close to Siegfried anyway, just to be a second pair of ears for whatever Scathacha had to say. 

“Oho, is that so? That’s quite the mighty feat. Perhaps you’re just as foolhardy as Naoise.” It was less surprise or shock and more an expression of bored amusement that crossed Scathacha’s features. From the edge of his vision, Siegfried saw Naoise turn his head and regard him with renewed interest. Scathacha continued. “I trust your intentions in meeting Deirdre today are not to repeat your past glories?”

“No,” Siegfried said, trying to think of how to answer her question without causing Scathacha unnecessary worry. “I just want to speak to Deirdre to learn about what she knows of Fafnir.”

A shadow crossed her eyes. “I see.” Then she smiled, seemingly satisfied with Siegfried’s vague response, and next looked at Aglovale. “And what are you here for?”

Aglovale wondered if Siegfried had clued in to the same things he had about Scathacha, or if he thought these signs had something more to them. Gran and Lyria seemed perfectly happy to entrust the two of them to the royals, so it wasn't dangerous, but it didn't seem entirely trustworthy either. 

When Scathacha asked him what he was here for, he blinked. He looked down at the small Erune next to Siegfried, and then at Siegfried himself, as if he might be able to offer advice on what to say through eye contact or body language alone. Something small softened in his chest at the faint lines of concern on Siegfried's face as he walked, the now-familiar clank of his armor blending into the sounds of his own. 

"I'm here in an academic capacity," Aglovale said finally, with a slightly patronizing smile to Scathacha. "Although it would be good to renew diplomatic ties between our nations now that the opportunity has been set before us. Wales has much to offer our friends in Irestill." 

Scathacha caught how Aglovale glanced at Siegfried. Her eyes flitted between them before she flashed a tiny grin. “You must consider yourself quite the scholar.”

Aglovale shook his head. "I am a king, not a scholar. But I have some knowledge about the magical rituals of my house. I want to expand on that knowledge." 

While she seemed carefree enough throughout their visit, even Siegfried couldn't miss how keenly Scathacha peered up into Aglovale's face, dauntless and cheeky despite her ears barely grazing the bottom edge of Aglovale's breastplate.

"Hm. Wales, was it?" He watched Scathacha's lips purse into a wry smile. "Tell me. Would you do anything to obtain the knowledge that you're looking for?"

Aglovale arched an eyebrow. "I hardly expect a little girl to understand what 'anything' entails. I would not sacrifice my kingdom or the lives of my people for such knowledge," he answered, while knowing full well that at one point, he had been ready to do just that. Aglovale looked up at Siegfried, catching his eyes and lingering for an instant. He looked back down at Scathacha. "But I would pay a heavy price for it, yes." 

Naoise slowed his pace, his mouth opening to reproach Aglovale's callous attitude, but Scathacha raised her hand to silence him. The way her eyes narrowed into cold slits sent an unnerving shiver down Siegfried's spine.

"Even if that knowledge would threaten the Sky Realm? Even if that knowledge would bring harm to someone you hold dear to your heart?" 

Someone you hold dear to your heart.

_Only Percival and Lamorak fit this description. Well, them and..._

Frowning, Aglovale's eyes lifted slowly up to Siegfried. He dearly loved his brothers, but there was no one to whom he owed a greater debt of service and honor. Siegfried, who had meddled in his affairs and saved Wales, who restored his idealism and soundness of mind, who spared him the bitterest consequences of the worst decisions he'd ever made. 

"With regards to the Sky Realm, I would make that decision when confronted with it," he said icily. "But I would rather give my own life than let anyone dear to me lose theirs." 

Something seemed to soften in Scathacha's face as she glanced quickly in Naoise's direction, but her expression remained cold. "That conviction of yours will take you far. You might accomplish what lies beyond even the abilities of a primal beast or a True Dragon." Scathacha finally broke her gaze and pulled her hood down further over her head. "But take care not to lose sight of your place in the world. King or not, there are some things that are better left alone." She quickly strode ahead to catch up to Heles and Seruel, leaving Naoise to briefly glance at Siegfried and Aglovale before he went after her.

Siegfried watched Scathacha walk away before he finally looked at Aglovale, unsure of what to say.

The frown on Aglovale's face deepened into a scowl as he looked at the retreating form of the small Erune. He wasn't sure how it had happened, but he couldn't help feeling that he'd suffered a grave indignity. 

He looked at Siegfried, his hand tightening around the hilt of his sword. When pressed by a slip of a girl, Aglovale could not say without ambiguity that he would give anything or everything to help cure Siegfried's condition. An unfamiliar and loathsome feeling—shame—surged through him until he could not bear standing in front of Siegfried any longer. 

With a click of his tongue, he turned to follow after Naoise and Scathacha.

"Wait, Aglovale." Siegfried reached forward and caught the crook of his elbow. "What was that all about?"

Aglovale's heart twisted at feeling Siegfried's hand on his arm. "I don't know," he said, surprised at the thick emotion in his voice. "I wasn't expecting to be questioned." He stayed turned away, not letting Siegfried see his face. "She's just a child playing at adult games. I shouldn't take her so seriously." 

Siegfried never imagined seeing Aglovale so overcome that he wouldn't even turn to face him. A feeling he couldn't name pulled at his legs. Siegfried moved so he could properly face Aglovale and was caught off-guard by how sullen he looked, the lines of emotion drawn so tightly around his features that Aglovale had almost become a different person. "...Are you alright?"

Aglovale took a deep breath and let it out slowly, settling himself. Letting Siegfried see him awash in anger and shame was embarrassing. He swallowed it all, pressing it down as deep as he could, and lifted his head, meeting Siegfried's eyes without flinching. His eyes were slightly red, but all the other traces of emotion receded, sinking under a remote and icy expression. 

"I'm fine," he said. "For a matter so grave, I should have expected a line of questioning like that. I had not realized..." He blinked a few times, assembling his thoughts in the correct way. "...that I missed my loved ones so much that thinking of them being threatened would affect me so." 

He mustered up a small smile and laid his hand over Siegfried's at his elbow. "We must hurry, or they'll leave us behind." 

Siegfried was no stranger to being called dense when it came to social niceties—Percival made sure of that one—but this sight in front of him, he recognized immediately: Aglovale was putting up a front. Siegfried's former position as Josef's bodyguard made him privy to every little change in his liege's demeanor. Whenever a messenger arrived with news of war or famine, Siegfried would see Josef's eyes tighten with emotion before he composed himself to issue commands. It was a trait that Siegfried himself was all too familiar with himself: pushing his emotions to the side to project strength and resilience. But here, standing in front of Aglovale, Siegfried was just one man—and whatever upset Aglovale seemed to be more than just his wounded pride.

All of this, Siegfried could reason out, but what inevitably failed him was turning his thoughts into words of comfort. He sucked in a breath and searched Aglovale's fragile smile for some opening, anything that his clumsy sympathy could exploit. Realizing he could find nothing, he gave a quiet sigh and looked ahead.

"You're right. I don't think we have much farther to go." Siegfried reluctantly let go of Aglovale and began walking, his gaze looking distantly at the looming ivory battlements of the Great Court.

Aglovale fell into step behind him, and within moments, he was the picture of composure. The only sign that he was on edge were his fingers tight around the hilt of his sword as he walked. 

The white stone of the Great Court didn't lighten his mood as he got closer, but he was resigned to letting Siegfried lead the charge on this. The questioning by Scathacha had impressed upon him that he was here in a support capacity. He had to wait for Siegfried's decisions about what to do and how to proceed. 

From the outside, the Great Court was indistinguishable from any respectable imperial castle. Within its alabaster walls, however, there was no swarm of servants and royal guards there to welcome them. Instead, well-dressed statesmen bustled along the polished marble corridors, the click of their steps creating their own hurried martial rhythm. Several of them stopped to greet Heles and Seruel with brief updates regarding reparations in a nearby village, or feedback regarding amenities at Deirdre Fest. Whenever they paused, Siegfried would glance over in Aglovale's direction, eyeing the tight grip on the pommel of his jeweled sword.

They were eventually led to a waiting room, probably once used for foreign dignitaries awaiting their turn at an audience with the monarch. Siegfried stood by the window, becoming aware of Scathacha's eyes underneath her hood shooting a muted scowl in Aglovale's direction. 

"It seems Deirdre may be wrapping up soon with the parliament. We'll be heading over to inform her of your arrival." Heles bowed. "If there's anything you need, Naoise will be just outside."

The longer he spent in the polished halls, the more at-ease Aglovale seemed to become. These were surroundings more in keeping with what he dealt with every day, less like those where someone he cared about would be threatened. By the time Heles bid them wait, Aglovale's hand had drifted to his side. He looked around the room and was struck by the thought that his father might once have waited in this very chamber, but he gave no sign of the slight wistful feeling that crept over him. 

He sat down on one of the benches that had been constructed with knights in mind, as comfortable chairs would not accommodate armor or swords. His cold 'front' or mask was completely in place, with any trace of the vulnerability from earlier safely locked away.

Fortunately, Siegfried realized that he wouldn’t be waiting alone with Aglovale; the tension from earlier was still there, even if Aglovale showed no signs of it. 

Unfortunately, Siegfried realized that as he himself stood at the window and Aglovale sat at his bench, they were both being scrutinized by a diminutive hooded Erune girl sinking into a plush armchair.

Part of Aglovale’s plan to maintain his composure seemed to involve intently studying a landscape painting on the wall. Meanwhile, Scathacha seemed perfectly content to stare at them with a bored expression. Siegfried cleared his throat quietly, but couldn’t think of anything to break the heavy atmosphere suffocating all three of them. 

Five minutes passed. Then ten. Then twenty. Scathacha’s face grew more and more sour, her legs swinging in gradually wider arcs as they dangled off the floor. Finally, she sat up with an exasperated huff and hopped down from her seat. 

“I tire of this pointless waiting. Come with me, you two.” Without looking to see whether they would follow, Scathacha opened the door and strolled out into the hallway. 

“Lady Scathacha!” Siegfried heard Naoise’s bewildered voice from just beyond the doorway. “Wasn’t the plan to—“

“Quiet, Naoise. This is taking too long. I’ll just do it myself.” She looked meaningfully at Naoise as she passed him. “If you have time to bellyache at me, then you should make haste and go stand watch by the northern tower.”

Siegfried gave Aglovale a confused look before hurrying out the door to catch up to Scathacha.

As his brothers were away, and he did not have a rowdy airship crew, Aglovale was used to silence. Spending long periods of time in silence wasn't unusual for him. So he seemed almost surprised when Scathacha spoke up, as if he'd forgotten she was there. 

He stood up and walked out of the door, shooting Naoise a concerned look. A few more quick steps drew him level with Siegfried. 

"What's going on?" he said in a low voice, slipping his words between their armored footsteps. "What about Parliament?"

“I don’t know.” Siegfried glanced behind them. Naoise remained standing by the door, still taken back by the suddenness of the situation, before his eyes gave a flash of understanding and he began running towards the other end of the corridor like a madman. Siegfried looked ahead to Scathacha’s dark cloak fluttering behind her as she began to briskly climb a spiral staircase.

“Scathacha,” Siegfried said. “Where are we going?” 

She slowed only enough to give her answer before disappearing around the wall. “I am taking you to see Deirdre.” 

“I thought she was busy with Parliament,” he called in reply. 

Scathacha didn’t answer and kept climbing. As they went higher, Siegfried could see the castle town growing smaller and smaller with every arrow loop he peered out of. Finally, just when Siegfried began to feel his thighs ache from trudging up so high in his armor, they reached the top. Scathacha was standing in the middle of the roof, looking up at the sky.

Aglovale was doing much more poorly with the stairs; in Wales, he had the sense to put everything where someone with heavy armor need not have exhausted themselves to reach it. Still, he thought, tromping up the stairs after a similarly tiring Siegfried, Wales didn't have a True Dragon, so maybe this was business as usual. 

As soon as they cleared the top of the stairs, the wind at this height tossed his hair into a cloud of gold. He smoothed it back once and then tried to twist it to the side and keep it out of the way, but it didn't help for long. Worse? There was no dragon. Aglovale searched the skies for anything flying in, but finding nothing, turned to Scathacha. 

"Where is Deirdre?" 

Scathacha didn't turn to face him, nor did she answer his question. She began to speak, her voice taking on a distant, regal air.

"True Dragon Deirdre once roamed freely across the skies, flying wherever the winds would take her. She pitied skydwellers, who only knew of the limited confines of the islands they spent their entire miserable lives on.

"Then the Astrals came. They tried to curry favor with Deirdre, offering her power and dominion in exchange for serving them in the War. But the Astrals did not understand the depths of a True Dragon's pride. She refused. The Astrals were quick to exercise violence—even a True Dragon couldn't hope to win against an endless army of primal beasts. So Deirdre fled the island she was on and arrived here in Alster, where she formed a pact with the skydwellers she once disdained. Even the Astrals could not rewrite the laws of magic; the pact bound her to the land and kept her safe from their influence."

Scathacha began walking, her tiny legs carrying her towards the outer perimeter of the tower. "It was only long after the Astrals vanished from the Sky Realm that Deirdre learned what their true intentions were. She had the sense—or perhaps in the eyes of others, the cowardice—to flee, but there were other True Dragons who stood their ground, and would not come away unscathed." Scathacha reached the wall and turned around, staring into Siegfried's eyes as realization slowly began to dawn on him. _She’s talking about—_

"The Astrals committed unspeakable atrocities. So I will ask again," she continued, now looking at them both. "Are your desires so important that you are willing to risk unleashing those horrors once more?"

Aglovale frowned. His own hair was no longer being held by the edge of his armor or the suggestion of a braid, and it billowed loose again. The wind had not carried Scathacha's words away at all; they seemed to hang in the air unaffected by the wind, almost as if a supernatural force was keeping them aloft. Aglovale was now fully aware that if Scathacha was not the True Dragon Deirdre, she was at least not an Erune or a child. 

"Perhaps it's escaped your notice, but we're not Astrals." The enticements of the Otherworld had been sweet, like treacle, making him feel sticky for months. The promises of reunion which became shackles, which became a knife at the throat of his kingdom. The way that his hope was used against him, even after it shattered. And yet, among the pieces, Aglovale had found himself again. 

"It's up to you whether to help us or not, but it's the height of arrogance to assume we haven't considered the outcomes when skydwellers were the ones who bore the brunt of the Astrals' invasion in the first place. But if you're in the practice of weighing out which lives are worth the risk and which are not, let me put your mind at ease." Aglovale straightened his shoulders. "If there is any man in the skydom who deserves grace, it is Siegfried." 

Siegfried turned his head with a look of surprise. Never had he felt like he deserved grace for anything. The chivalry that Josef instilled in him had saved his life. Everything Siegfried had gone through since in his service to Feendrache—failing to save his friends and his liege, his long exile, his inevitable end in the violent grip of his cursed blood—was a fair price to pay. And even more than that, to think he’d hear those words from Aglovale of all people… 

"You accuse me of arrogance? A mortal who has deemed one human worthy of being saved from his fate?" Scathacha leapt onto the parapet, grinning with her back turned to the open expanse of sky. 

"You are just like Naoise—one thousand years too early to lecture me!"

Siegfried sprang forward without thinking, his arm outstretched. Scathacha’s body seemed to drift in the air, spirited over the edge by the winds themselves, before plunging straight down. Siegfried could only watch in a moment of horror, her cloak slipping through his fingers. Then, from the ground, he caught a shimmering spark hurtling up towards them. He had only a second to retreat from the edge before a blur of white and viridian streaked past. A dragon arced around the tower, her body nearly as large as Fafnir’s, before alighting on the roof and unfurling her wings with a great roar.

Aglovale kept his eyes on that small body until she flung herself from the top of the tower. He bit back a curse as he saw Siegfried nearly follow her over the edge, but somehow, miraculously, he didn't go over. Instead, they were buffeted by crosswinds as a huge dragon landed on top of the tower, making the entire structure shudder. 

Wind blew from her scales; she seemed to make it as easily as breathing. In the very back of his mind, Aglovale wondered if making his hair look like utter hell was part of her campaign of harassment.

Aglovale began to walk slowly towards Siegfried, but he kept his eyes on the dragon. 

Deirdre reared her head, spitting a small green flame that scorched the ground next to Aglovale. “I did not permit you to move.” 

Siegfried had been fingering the hilt of his greatsword, ready to fight off the threat of a rampaging dragon. But Deirdre was an opposite to Fafnir in almost every way; she shifted and settled in place, folding her wings neatly behind her. 

Siegfried remained rooted in place by her intense gaze, finally understanding why he had felt cowed by Scathacha when they’d first met. “True Dragon Deirdre. Why didn’t you reveal yourself to us earlier?” 

“I wished to know your true intentions.” The mature lilt of Scathacha’s voice now seemed more appropriate in her dragon form. “It is too often that mortals approach me with half-truths to win my trust. My vessel serves a convenient ‘recon’ function, as you might call it.” She seemed amused, but quickly sobered. 

“I know why you two are here.” Deirdre glared at both of them. “I will not help you. I cannot allow you two to continue delving into the Astrals’ research.”

Aglovale danced back from the green flame and shot a withering look at the dragon, but this futile expression of anger couldn't withstand the words that came next. The color drained from Aglovale's face at her judgment.

Aglovale shook his head in disbelief. "If you think horrors will be committed, why not act to prevent them?" 

"You underestimate the depravities the Astrals committed. The only reason we do not live with the consequences of their crimes today is because the War was brought to an end before they could perfect and disseminate their techniques. Even if someone had stumbled on their research, the mortals of the past lacked the means to exploit that knowledge.

"But times have changed. There are now skydwellers willing to overlook the dire consequences of their actions in order to exert their influence over the skies. If the Astrals' work becomes known, there will be no stopping its spread until the skies are engulfed in calamity." A growl rumbled quietly from Scathacha’s breast. "I will not be complicit in starting another bloody war, and you would be wise to look elsewhere for what you seek."

Deirdre's barb found its mark. In the past, Aglovale had certainly been intent on influencing the kingdoms around Wales at any cost. But he'd committed himself to a peaceful campaign of domination and power, one that was only possible because—

"War?" Aglovale used all his willpower to hold his tongue from heaping scorn upon the dragon. "You think this is about _war?_ Haven't you listened to anything we've said?"

"You dare belittle me?" Deirdre rose up indignantly, her commanding aura suffocating the air around them. Siegfried was forced to bear down against the buffeting winds to keep himself from flying off of the tower.

"True Dragon Deirdre," Siegfried called out into the gale as he briefly shot Aglovale a warning glance. "I apologize for his rudeness." He stepped forward, feeling the winds lessen slightly. "What exactly did the Astrals do to make you so fearful of that knowledge being discovered?"

"There was a True Dragon who was too proud to flee or form a pact," Deirdre replied. "He was ultimately captured and slowly driven insane by the Astrals' ceaseless torture. By the time he escaped, his revenge had rendered him nothing more than a violent beast—one that I believe is quite feared among your people.”

Siegfried grew pale.

"The Astrals would harvest his blood for their experiments." Deirdre's proud voice trembled with suppressed anger. "Imagine cursing dozens, hundreds, thousands of innocent skydwellers with his rage, his insanity. Most of them perished instantly. The ones that survived became grotesque amalgamations, used as expendable foot soldiers until they were nothing more than walking mangled corpses." Deirdre closed her eyes. "The risk of unleashing those monstrosities upon the world once more is too great."

Every word hit Aglovale in the guts like a battering ram. The blood painted across the cell walls in the laboratory, had that been entirely wyvern or had some part of that creature been human? Could it have started as a man and ended up as that? He struggled to remember what was in the other cell. Were those bones of a wyvern? Or had there been human bones mixed in? He couldn't remember, but the thought made his stomach pitch. Aglovale looked at Siegfried with a tortured expression. In that moment, there wasn't any part of Siegfried—his gentle face, his broad frame—that Aglovale could separate from that dark, spasming smear in the cell. 

Aglovale grit his teeth. At best, Deirdre would consign him to a lonely death. At worst, he would die consumed by the dragon blood, tearing apart those close to him until enough people could get their blades into him. 

"He is just one man!" Aglovale snarled. "You know what awaits him. You know the transformation won't be kind. To look at him and say that there is nothing you will do..." His chest felt like it was collapsing in on itself. Once again, he was powerless to do anything to stop tragedy hurting those he— 

"Fine. I can do it without your help." He turned and disappeared down the stairs in the floor of the tower. 

Deirdre only watched in silence as Aglovale’s heavy footfalls echoed and faded into the stairwell. 

“Aglovale…” Siegfried murmured in disbelief. Where had Aglovale’s anger come from? He’d only seen him like this once before: beneath the very foundation of Wales, overtaken by desperation as he threw away his own life. 

“I would pay a heavy price for it, yes.” 

“Even if that knowledge would bring harm to someone you hold dear to your heart?”

“I would rather give my own life than let anyone dear to me lose theirs.”

"Aglovale!" Siegfried moved to go after him.

"Siegfried." Deirdre eyed him quietly before she spoke. "I would have expected you most of all to be angry with my decision. Why do you seem calm?"

Siegfried stood at the top of the stairs, one foot on the first step, and replied after a moment of thought. "You might call it a knight's pride. I've dedicated my life to serving my kingdom, and with that, I live assuming that I might not die a peaceful death. When the time comes, I will take my own life. But even so, I've sworn to keep fighting until that end comes. For the people I owe my life, and for the people important to me..." Siegfried watched Aglovale's retreating back disappear around the stairwell, feeling his heart swell before looking at Deirdre. "That's what they deserve."

Siegfried descended the stairs to catch up to Aglovale, catching Naoise's bewildered expression as the golden knight bounded up the stairs two at a time, carrying Scathacha's limp body in his arms. 

"Lady Scathacha!" Naoise called out, his chest heaving with exhaustion as he stopped in front of her.

"Naoise." Deirdre seemed distant, still looking at the stairwell.

"You cannot be so careless with your vessel! If I was even a second too late—"

"Naoise," she said again, finally looking at his face. Naoise stopped mid-rebuke. 

“...Scathacha? Did something happen?”

She gazed at his face. Naoise was as exemplary a knight as she could ever imagine, braving battles against even True Dragons to protect his country. When he’d nearly succumbed to his wounds to save her a second time… She had acted without thinking. In giving her dragon blood to him, she’d merely exchanged one painful death for another. And now, instead of fighting for a better ending, she had remained idle, never finding the strength to challenge the inevitable.

“I want you to strike me down with your own hands. Not Seruel, not Heles, and not Gran. You, Scathacha. I'm asking you.”

She could bear to look at him no longer. 

"I'm sorry, Naoise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1:08 AM] Rowlet: scathacha: i'm going to yeet you over the edge of this tower  
> [1:11 AM] tigerine: aglovale: try it lizard  
> [1:11 AM] Rowlet: :popcorn: i'd pay money to see it  
> [1:11 AM] Rowlet: siegfried, in the corner looking between them: can you please stop  
> [1:12 AM] Rowlet: both of them whip their heads to look at him and yell "NO"  
> [1:12 AM] tigerine: aglovale and scathacha: you stay out of this


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter warnings:** None.

Aglovale repeated what he knew to himself. 

The Astrals seized dragon blood by force and used it to make... soldiers. Hundreds if not thousands of people were twisted and torn apart by Fafnir's dragon blood, and if not that, then by the mind control experiments that pushed that blood to its limits. Once the dragon blood was introduced, there was only a limited amount of time before the subject would... 

No, NO, that couldn't be right. There _had_ to be a way to undo it. All magic had its counter. There had to be a clue in the circles themselves. The circles would provide the instructions for the mind control, and possibly, for how to control the blood. The Astrals wouldn't have just poured it down the throats of random skydwellers. Even if they did have a captive dragon, as a reagent, dragon blood was too precious. They _had_ to have done experiments on how much dragon blood it took to cause a transformation, and how to control it, or else they couldn't have determined how to control Fafnir. 

He reached the bottom of the stairs before he knew it and kept walking through the Great Court, lost in thought.

Siegfried spotted Aglovale’s extravagant armor as soon as he descended the stairs and called out his name. 

"Aglovale." Siegfried briskly caught up to his side, searching Aglovale’s expression, looking for any hint of what was going through his mind. "Where are you going?”

Aglovale didn't slow down his brisk walk, although he felt keenly that he was shirking his royal duties by not bidding Seruel and Heles goodbye. But then again, he wasn't here in his capacity as king. And with Scathacha’s response to Siegfried clear, there was no reason for him to linger. 

"I am going to investigate the different dragon nodes. There may be remnants of Astral facilities that I didn't recognize or didn't discover. Barring that, even after you destroyed them, the circles themselves should still contain some clues."

Siegfried furrowed his brow, slowing down his pace. He couldn't put words to the feeling going through his mind, seeing Aglovale so worked up for his sake. As caring and supportive as Gran's crew was, even they weren't racing to turn the skies upside-down in search of a cure. 

"Maybe you should take a break," he said. "You'll tire yourself out like this." 

Aglovale's pace finally slowed to a stop on the steps of the Great Court as he turned to look at Siegfried. 

"Our time to act on this is limited. Conditions beyond my control may shrink the window of opportunity." He paused briefly. "That's unacceptable." 

Then he started walking again, albeit at a slower pace. 

“Wait.” Siegfried put his hand on Aglovale's shoulder, his mind freezing as Aglovale stopped to look at him. What exactly did he want to say? 

I don't understand why you care so much.

Why are you doing all this for me? 

It hurts me to see you like this.

"...The dragon nodes aren't going anywhere," Siegfried finally said. "I'm thankful for your help, but perhaps it's best to take a few days to re-evaluate what we know and go from there."

Aglovale turned his head, but his gaze stayed focused on the ground for the space of a breath before meeting Siegfried's eyes. Even then, he didn't speak for another moment as he measured Siegfried's emotional state against his own, seeing whose will won out. 

Then he sighed and turned to face Siegfried, crossing his arms over his chest. "I suppose it's not essential that it be done _today_ , but I do not have plans for my time otherwise. Aside from the affairs of my kingdom, this problem is what I want to work on." 

For Siegfried, it felt like his dragon blood and this meeting with Scathacha was all he could think about for weeks, and evidently the same was true for Aglovale as well. Maybe it would be nice to relax and enjoy themselves. Siegfried tried to think. 

"If you have nothing to do today, then..." Siegfried's shoulders relaxed as a small smile spread across his face. "I've never visited Irestill before. I'd love to take a look around, if you'd care to join me."

Aglovale finally looked at Siegfried's arm where it was holding his pauldron, and his stubborn, icy expression slowly thawed. "Very well," he said. "I have not been to Irestill either." Suddenly, his lips quirked in a smile. "But I suppose dragging me around someplace that neither of us know is a fair return for accompanying me down into the Astral laboratory." 

"It'd be hard to enjoy sightseeing dressed in full armor." Siegfried finally released his hand from Aglovale's shoulder and walked a few steps ahead. "Why don't we go back and get changed before taking a look around? Maybe we can have Gran and Lyria as our tour guides.” 

He was surprised to feel regret over mentioning Gran at all; in truth, Siegfried wanted nothing more than to enjoy the day with Aglovale, to take their minds off the heaviness from earlier. It set Siegfried's heart at ease, knowing Aglovale was still able to flash him a teasing smile like that. At the same time, a small bundle of excitement rose up in his throat; this was the first time they'd be together, just for leisure. The little undercurrent of feelings he had towards Aglovale was now carrying his thoughts away towards something he hadn't dared to entertain ever since his meeting with the dragon researcher. 

Aglovale blinked and then his eyes raked Siegfried from top to bottom. Siegfried walking around in public without his armor was hard to imagine. Even last night and this morning, he'd been wearing the quilted undercoat that was part of any knight's kit. Did Siegfried have normal clothes that weren't related to the wearing of armor? Deciding he couldn't miss the chance to find out, Aglovale nodded. 

But then he turned and looked back up at the Great Court with an uncertain expression. "Is your business with her finished? There might be still more you could find out, even if she will not help me with magic." 

Siegfried followed Aglovale's gaze, looking at the high tower they'd just descended from moments ago. Deirdre's parting question echoed in his mind. "If True Dragon Deirdre had anything else to tell me, she would've done so. She's made it clear she wants no part in this." 

Siegfried looked back at Aglovale and shook his head, giving him a soft smile. "Come on. We should see as much as we can before we leave tomorrow morning."

Aglovale's breath caught in his throat at the soft smile directed at him, but he nodded. As they left the Great Court, Aglovale couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched, but with the confidence of a man who is assured in his convictions, he did not even turn to look back. 

They did not run into Gran and Lyria on their way back to the ship, but once he was in his room, Aglovale faced a small crisis while unbuckling his armor: how should he dress? He had just been planning to wear his blue doublet again, but did have some plainer clothes for traveling incognito. How would Siegfried be dressed? 

In the end, after putting on his nicer clothes, he changed his mind and took them all off again to change into something that would let him look more natural next to Siegfried. 

Siegfried was never one to fuss over his appearance, but as he looked over the scarce contents of his closet, he found himself wishing he paid more attention during the crew's recent shopping trips. He could already imagine Percival shaking his head in disappointment as he reviewed his options: two or three sets of tunics and pants in varying dull colors, his summer _yukata_ , a nondescript dark overcoat for the colder weather. He furrowed his brow in contemplation, trying to match the colors as best he could, then gave up in exasperation and picked at random. If this was what people meant when they wanted to "dress to impress," then Siegfried was utterly hopeless.

Cutting his losses short meant Siegfried was finished getting dressed well before Aglovale was. He decided to wait in the hallway. Leaning on the wall and absentmindedly staring at Aglovale's door, Siegfried thoughts gradually drifted towards imagining what Aglovale's closet might look like—surely a king's wardrobe was far grander than his own. Aglovale was probably taking his time picking the best outfit, something to accentuate his delicate silhouette and those hips, so slender Siegfried could probably wrap both hands arou—

Siegfried felt his cheeks flush and he inwardly groaned, putting a hand to his forehead. Aglovale was taking quite a while; maybe he should check and make sure he was doing alright. He steadied his breathing and knocked on the door. "Aglovale?"

Aglovale gave the magical apparatus and papers in his trunk a disparaging look. He'd brought all this along and it had ended up just dead weight. What he really found himself wishing for was a full wardrobe. 

He had only brought four changes of clothes with him, including his armor. The cobalt blue doublet with its fancy embroidery rejected, he selected a set of clothes that was still 'him', but much less noticeable in a crowd. A fine white linen shirt, a slightly-less-cobalt tunic, a red sash, and dark pants (to hide stains, his tailor told him.) As these were the accoutrements of the working merchant class, they were significantly less substantial than he was used to. The fabric was tightly-woven but thin; the faint natural chill on his skin was more obvious to someone close to him. He was careful not to get near anyone while in disguise, lest his identity be discovered.

A thought of Siegfried being close enough to feel the ice magic radiating from him made Aglovale's skin tighten, as if he'd been touched. He rubbed his arms and the back of his neck to dispel it. With a gold-plated hairbrush, he pulled his hair up into a high ponytail—the long, flowing blond hair was another immediate clue to his true identity—and was holding it in place when the knock came. Feeding his hair through the tie, he replied, "Come." 

Siegfried stopped halfway through pushing the door open. _Everyone drops a word or two in conversation without realizing it_ , he told himself, letting himself in without further delay. He froze again when he met the sight of Aglovale's back, now easily seen with his blonde hair mostly out of the way. Siegfried's eyes involuntarily traced up the line of his waist, following the curve of Aglovale's torso up to his exposed nape, pretty and almost too soft to imagine on a man. All at once Siegfried became aware that Aglovale’s piercing red eyes were watching him through his reflection in the full-length mirror and he quickly averted his gaze.

"I..." Siegfried softly cleared his throat, feeling his face grow warm again. "I just wanted to see if you were ready."

As soon as Siegfried stepped in the room, Aglovale's eyes were on him, measuring his own outfit against Siegfried's. Point-by-point, he compared their clothing, and at the end of it, he was mostly satisfied: they would blend in together and not look too out of place. His eyes met Siegfried's in the mirror as he fed the last of his ponytail through the tightest bind of the tie. 

Aglovale's fingers slowed as he realized that with his trunk open and multiple clothes laid out, his distress about what to wear would be fairly obvious. But there was nothing to be done about that now. 

"It took longer than I anticipated," Aglovale said. He picked up a small coin purse and reached for his sword, as if he would carry it with him, and then let it lie. "There should still be some of Irestill left," he said with a confident smile. "Shall we go?" 

Siegfried stepped to the side as he held the door open and couldn't help but give Aglovale another glance over. Aglovale may have dressed down to stay incognito, but to Siegfried, who could rarely be made to care how other people dressed, Aglovale could've wrapped himself in dish rags and still looked just as radiant. 

"After you."

Just as they had earlier in the morning, Aglovale led the way down the gangplank, and just as before, he waited for Siegfried at the bottom so they could walk together. Aglovale seemed to be in good spirits as they left the docks for the street. As Scathacha had promised, even though Deirdre Fest was over, there was still plenty to see and do in Irestill. 

The Great Court dominated the urban landscape, but freed from having to follow Heles and Seruel, Aglovale and Siegfried could take notice of all the small shops, some with their doors flung open to the nice weather, some shut away from all the hubbub rattling down the lanes. They passed a watchmaker, an architect, a fancy coachmaker, several importers of foreign goods, a provisioner, a florist—there was no end to the number of shops and pleasant townsfolk plying their trade. Siegfried and Aglovale blended right in; no one gave the two men a second look. A few minutes of this gave Aglovale the feeling of unbound wings. His steps picked up and his eyes sparkled with excitement. 

As they walked, Aglovale stopped at different crossroads and looked up one street and down the other. At first it was as if he was trying to see the shops on the street, but slowly it became clear that he was thinking about the layout of the city. Whether through Aglovale's survey work or sheer luck, they turned a corner and found themselves on the edge of a large commons taken over by an open-air market. 

Aglovale made a pleased noise and glanced at Siegfried with a smile. "Shall we see what the locals in Irestill do best?" 

It was just for... market research. To compare Wales' goods to Irestill's. Probably. 

It'd been hours since their early morning breakfast on the ship. By the time they reached the bazaar, the smell of food wafting from the restaurants and food stalls made Siegfried realize he was starving. At Aglovale's invitation he nodded and started looking through the first few merchant stalls, but seemed uninterested in the small trinkets being offered. 

It wasn’t long before Siegfried began gravitating towards the sweet smell of yeast and roasted meats and found himself looking into a bakery, his attention captured by steaming savory pies and sweet pastries being taken out of the oven.

Aglovale watched Siegfried go straight for food. With a hidden smile, he followed him into the bakery with its heady smells of yeast rolls, buttered sugar, and stewed fillings. Unlike Aglovale, with his slender physique, men with muscle mass like Siegfried tended to need a lot more food. He would be warmer as he used it all, too, giving off enough body heat that he might not even need a heavy blanket in winter. 

Then Aglovale was thinking about Siegfried throwing off his covers in winter in a barely-heated barracks. As Siegfried watched steam rise from cakes and tarts and pasties, a vision of steam rising off of Siegfried's body in winter was playing in Aglovale's head. The steam would just lazily curl off his shoulders and neck, anywhere his blood ran hot and close to the surface. A tingle raced over Aglovale's skin. _It need not even be winter_ , he thought. _Any sufficiently cold place would do._

He crisped his fingers together, brushing away some frost that had collected at his fingertips. He really shouldn't let his mind wander. His stomach growled in agreement, and he stepped up next to Siegfried. There were multiple options at the counter, but he was delighted to find that an all-in-one option that was popular in Wales was also available here. The pasty had a spiced meat and potato filling, but at one end, there was a small portion that was filled with fruit. It was a meal and dessert all in one, with a thick crust to keep your hands clean. 

Aglovale pointed them out to Siegfried. "This one?"

The half-moon shaped pasties Aglovale pointed at were enormous, each one as big as his head. He nodded his assent and paid for two, eagerly taking the waxed pastry bags and handing one to Aglovale. Siegfried had to suppress his amusement at seeing him with a giant pasty—hardly the picture of regal elegance—but those thoughts were easily put aside as Siegfried took his first bite. The piping hot pasty was a delightful combination of spiced savory filling and doughy crust, and Siegfried found himself quickly devouring his first few bites, not realizing he now had some crumbs trailing from the corner of his mouth.

Siegfried's appetite fit him; he ate heartily without lingering over each bite, like a rank-and-file soldier at mess. By contrast, Aglovale seemed to take almost too long with each bite, on account of he kept looking at Siegfried and forgetting to swallow until the bite had totally gone to mush in his mouth. The filling was quite good, but it was seasoned differently than what he was used to getting in Wales. He waited to see if Siegfried would brush away the crumbs, but Siegfried's hunger apparently outweighed appearances. 

With his free hand, Aglovale reached into his inner tunic pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. It was stainless white linen and embroidered with a personal crest in one corner. The rest of his clothes might pass him off as a merchant, but one look at this and he would immediately be suspected as a nobleman. Alas, he hadn't thought to bring handkerchiefs just for disguise purposes. 

He casually offered it to Siegfried. 

With his mouth half-full, Siegfried blinked silently at the proffered handkerchief. It took him a full second to realize why Aglovale held it out towards him and he hastily swallowed his food.

"Ah, is there something on my mouth?" Siegfried took the handkerchief from him and brought it to his lips. Having been tucked into his breast pocket, it smelled just like Aglovale: a slightly cloying smell of perfumed roses along with an undertone of sandalwood and white lilies, reminiscent of a garden blooming under the heat of a midsummer's night. It was delicate and alluring all at once. Siegfried was quick to dab away any crumbs, but guiltily and surreptitiously breathed in Aglovale’s scent one last time before folding the handkerchief and handing it back to him. "Thank you."

Siegfried continued eating at a more measured pace, now incredibly aware that Aglovale was in fact looking at him and perhaps even scrutinizing him for his crudeness. A friend he was—when did he become close enough for Siegfried to call him a friend?—but Aglovale was still a king, and Siegfried was finding himself harder pressed to maintain an expected level of proper decorum around him.

Aglovale accepted the handkerchief back with an approving look, but let it linger in his hand, smoothing his thumb over the place that had touched Siegfried's lips. It was ever so slightly warm from his breath, and this warmth vanished after Aglovale touched it. 

With a small breath, he tucked it back into his tunic pocket and took a big bite of his own pasty, focusing on other things. His eyes perused the market at a distance, spying cobblers, tinkers, herbalists, sweetmakers, small baubles and leather goods, weavers, and spice merchants—it seemed that anything might be found and bought here in the market. Hawkers cried their wares to passersby: Fresh herbs! Amulets! Hire a dogsbody! Books! Knife sharpening! Candy! 

"The people here are lively," Aglovale murmured, his gaze distant. "Even though they have no king to make decisions for them." 

Siegfried swallowed back another bite as he watched Aglovale's expression shift. 

"...It's different from what we're both used to," Siegfried said, watching a monster holding a heavy satchel following behind an elderly man. "It's impressive that they've been able to do so well even after learning what their country has gone through."

Aglovale glanced at Siegfried when he didn't think Siegfried was looking and then took another bite. He also followed the monster with his eyes, still not quite trustful of monsters in among the people. It reminded him of the power of Deirdre which had just been denied them. "These people," he said, looking at the bustling square. "They're no different from my subjects." 

And yet, he had to make the best decisions for Wales, to protect them from a rampaging dragon, or a man with monstrous strength gone mad. His expression hardened. The ancient Welsh had faced such horrors before and come through. This would not be different. Aglovale glanced at Siegfried. Would he make it through too? Or did some other fate await him?

"Scathacha sprang that information about the experiments on us without warning. But... I'm not surprised that the Astrals were doing something like that. They have an impressive capacity for cruelty." 

Siegfried only offered a quiet hum in response. When Scathacha revealed the true purpose of the Astrals’ research, Siegfried didn't feel surprised. He felt resigned, as if her words only served to confirm the intense emotions he'd felt in the Astral lab after touching the dragon's talon. Somehow, even back then, Siegfried knew the memory he'd seen that day was Fafnir's—and that even to this day, Fafnir’s grudge and insanity had never abated.

And now that crazed blood was coursing through his veins.

"I understand why she doesn't want to help us," Siegfried finally said, his eyes looking over the bustling town center. Deirdre cared for her people here, just as much as Aglovale did for his nation; having seen the destruction the Astrals wrought firsthand, her apprehension was expected. Siegfried locked eyes with Aglovale. "But even without Deirdre's help, I will not stop searching for a way to fix this." He nodded, as if assuring himself of his own words, and then looked up at the sky. "Even if this all leads nowhere, there is always another way." 

Aglovale was captivated by Siegfried's eyes. He was aware that Siegfried was saying words—that he wouldn't give up—but it all seemed to fade away next to his face. Set free at last when Siegfried looked up at the sky, Aglovale swallowed down the dry feeling in his throat. 

He would do whatever he had to in order to find a cure. It was the least he could do for someone who saved Wales, who saved Percival, who spared his life. "I'll help in any way I can," Aglovale murmured. "The entire kingdom of Wales is ready to aid you on my order." 

Trying not to think about what form that aid might have to take, Aglovale took another bite, and made a surprised noise. He'd found a dark, sweet berry filling at the end of his pasty. 

Siegfried was ready with a gentle protest, a little hesitant at the idea of Aglovale summoning up all of Wales to come to his aid. The worst part was knowing that his declaration wasn't just a superficial promise to some foreign emissary, but a personal promise to Siegfried—in this context, Aglovale meant every word he said.

Siegfried's eyes widened at the little noise caught in Aglovale's throat and he leaned over to look. "Ah." Siegfried took a bite of the other end of his pasty and nodded his head as the sweetness filled his mouth. "It’s a filling made from fresh doverberries. They're not found in Wales or Feendrache, but I've been to other islands where they make them into jams and preserves."

"It's good." The berries were sweetened with sugar, but as the filling spread around his mouth, his nose filled with a melon-like sweet fragrance, warm and floral. "I wonder if these could be imported." Some of the filling had oozed out onto his fingers; he licked it off before taking a second bite. This made the fragrance more intense, and Aglovale closed his eyes with pleasure. "The kitchens could probably do something amazing with them." 

Siegfried couldn't help the tiny shudder down his spine as he watched the tips of Aglovale's berry-coated fingers disappear into his mouth. He stared hard at his own pasty. "Perhaps you can ask Heles about a trade agreement," Siegfried said, taking a huge bite to keep himself occupied as he tried to look everywhere except in Aglovale’s direction. 

A stall a few steps down caught Siegfried’s eye and he drifted towards it. Potted plants and flowers of all different types were on display; there were so many that they covered the table in a carpet of lush colors that overflowed into hanging planters and onto the ground beside the stall. Many of them Siegfried recognized, but his eyes were drawn to the ones he’d never seen before. An Erune man busied himself behind the table with a pair of flower shears, trimming the extra foliage off an arrangement of flowers.

Aglovale made a satisfied hum as he finished off the last of his pasty filling. He was completely full of doverberries, his lips stained an attractive pink color, and he was content. It wasn't like the stress of the morning had vanished, it was just… mitigated. 

He glanced over at Siegfried. The mouthful of doverberry filling he was working through was bunched up on one side of his mouth, giving his cheek a puffed-out look. It was disarming on the normally stoic Siegfried, and it softened Aglovale's heart further to see him like that. Even if he had doubts about the way forward in search of a cure, for him there was no path back. A fragile warmth fluttered on butterfly wings in his chest. 

He'd just noticed Siegfried's interest in the plants when a sniffling close to him drew his attention to a smaller monster—one of Deirdre's, no doubt—that was looking hungrily at the hard crust of the otherwise-eaten pasty. Aglovale tossed it in the monster's direction and then brushed off his hands, looking toward the florist. "You seem to have some interest in those plants. Do you recognize them?" 

“Not these,” Siegfried said, pointing at the plants that had caught his attention: a small assortment of flowers, blooming with upturned scarlet-colored petals that turned a deep shade of gold in the center. 

The florist looked up. “Ah. You must be a traveler.” He paused his pruning and strolled to the front, flower shears still in one hand. “These are geis flowers. They’re native to Alster Island.” The florist ran a finger along their leaves, small and round in shades of dark green. “An old folktale says that these are True Dragon Deirdre’s favorite flowers, because they remind her of someone she once dearly loved. Couples often give these to one another as proof of their everlasting bonds.”

Siegfried was suddenly feeling a little too warm. He quietly cleared his throat, careful not to let his gaze drift towards Aglovale. “I’ll take this one.” 

The florist wrapped the pot and put it in a small canvas bag. Siegfried briefly asked for care instructions and then bowed as he thanked the Erune. He turned to Aglovale, eyes lingering on the loose open collar of his tunic before he met his eyes. “I wouldn’t call it a hobby, but I do like to keep plants that I’ve discovered on my travels.” Siegfried looked down, still feeling a slight blush on his cheeks. “This one will make a nice addition.”

Geis flowers? It sounded as if they had been originally named for the magical contract of binding, which set conditions upon the recipient in return for a magical boon. A geas could provide incredible power, as long as you followed the rules. If Deirdre's flower had been named for such a pact, Aglovale could only imagine what kind of stringent conditions were attached to her favor. 

Still, they seemed to make Siegfried happy. His eyes had brightened at the sight of their cute leaves and brilliant blossoms. He might not call it a hobby, but taking care of plants clearly did something to ease his heart. And there was no price that could be put on that, given the circumstances. Aglovale smiled and took out his coin purse and paid the florist for Siegfried's new plant. It was the least he could do, since Siegfried had paid for their lunch. "I hope the conditions on the ship will suit it," he said. 

Siegfried was in the middle of putting the plant down so he could pay the florist when he realized Aglovale had swooped in and stolen the opportunity. He couldn't keep the surprise out of his expression as his eyes flitted between Aglovale and the florist. He… surely Aglovale just bought it for him because Siegfried had expressed his interest, right? But then… "I... I can't let you pay for tha—"

The Erune man simply smiled at Aglovale. "To give him that flower, he must mean a lot to you then, isn't that right?"

Aglovale blinked and looked at the florist and then at Siegfried. It was true that Siegfried meant a lot to him—you don't get to have forgiveness for the things he did every day, or the chance to pay them back. "Yes," he answered matter-of-factly. "He's important to many people, of course," Aglovale said, looking at Siegfried with an approving smile. "But there aren't many things he wants, so when there is an opportunity, it should be seized without hesitation." 

The florist quirked an eyebrow at Aglovale's response, then looked at the recipient. Siegfried had looked straight at Aglovale when he said "yes," like he couldn't believe what he'd just heard. But as Aglovale continued, Siegfried could only look away, stooping down to pick up his newly acquired plant. 

Of course Aglovale hadn’t meant anything by it.

"Thank you for your kindness," Siegfried said, feeling a sense of shame coiling in his stomach. "I don't deserve that kind of praise."

The florist fixed a disappointed look in Aglovale's direction. 

Aglovale's satisfied expression disappeared under the florist's disapproval. As a King, he was rarely on the receiving end of such baleful glares. A glance at Siegfried showed that the light had gone out of his eyes as well. Aglovale cleared his throat. "Maybe I should buy one as well. It would be nice to see if they grew well in Wales." 

"Here." Siegfried fished out his coin pouch and paid the florist, who quietly packaged another pot into a separate bag. Siegfried took it from him, then handed it to Aglovale with a muted look. "We're even now."

Aglovale looked down at the little plant, realizing belatedly that he had no idea how to keep something like this alive, and taking the care instructions seriously, when he heard what Siegfried said. "Is it something you buy for someone to be 'even'?" A small blush dusted his cheeks. "That wasn't the impression I had. Was it, shopkeep?" Aglovale gave the stall owner a meaningful look.

The Erune simply folded his arms and shrugged. He’d seen enough couples suddenly go south over simple misunderstandings; the tension between these two was so thick he could pluck a note between them.

Siegfried reluctantly brought his eyes up to meet Aglovale’s, his rarely displayed enthusiasm replaced by a stoic expression. “You bought one for me, so I repaid the debt. That makes us even,” he said matter-of-factly.

Aglovale let out a small sigh. Subtlety wasn't his strong suit. He picked up the bag with the plant in it, and his hand balled up in a fist. Then he nodded stiffly to the florist and took Siegfried's hand, leading him away from the stall. He had no idea where to go, walking blindly past stalls until they were in an alley just off the commons. 

Before he knew it, Aglovale’s cool hand was tightly wrapped around his own, pulling Siegfried through the crowd. He didn’t even have time to ask what was going on before Aglovale abruptly stopped in a small alleyway, secluded away from the hustle of the crowds in the street. 

Siegfried looked down at his hand, still stuck in Aglovale’s hold, then looked up at his face. “What’s this all about?” 

Aglovale's heart was pounding so hard he thought it might burst. What had been a small bit of pink on his cheeks was now a much deeper blush. But at least it wasn't playing out in front of a disagreeable florist.

He'd planned to just give Siegfried the flowers in a one-sided way, letting them mean what he wanted them to mean in his own heart. But instead, Siegfried had completed the exchange. _There was a local tradition for 'everlasting bonds' between a couple and we sort of participated in it, even though we aren't a couple._ Just thinking about it made him suck in a shaky breath. 

Yet, somehow, Siegfried seemed upset. Maybe he was even dismayed at the thought of being a couple? It was enough to sour his stomach. 

Aglovale forced himself to look at Siegfried. He wanted to make a grand gesture— _Hmm, Siegfried? Do you want to become my vassal?_ —but he already knew what the answer would be. There were other people he was important to, after all. Siegfried's loyalties would always lie elsewhere, from now until—

A lump rose in his throat, and Aglovale swallowed it along with his elation. He cradled the pot of geis flowers in his hands through the bag. He would have to be privately satisfied with this, even if Siegfried didn't want them to mean what they did in Irestill. "You didn't have to get these for me," he muttered, looking away like a coward. "But I'll treasure them, just the same." 

Siegfried's brow furrowed. He was beginning to grow exasperated at all of the mixed signals coming from Aglovale. First he'd dismissed the idea of giving Siegfried flowers as anything special, and now Aglovale was red in the face, unable to look at him. With his own infatuation clouding his judgment, Siegfried’s struggle to understand what was running through Aglovale’s mind was magnified tenfold. People made less sense when irrational emotions were involved, and even Siegfried was no exception to that. 

Finally Siegfried let out a sigh and set his bag down, forcing himself to look at his face. "Aglovale."

A stone settled in Aglovale's stomach. His fingers tightened around the flowers in his hands. Fear started to blanch his features, but all he could do was reply in a low voice. "Yes, Siegfried?" 

He didn't waver. "Why did you give me these flowers?"

If Siegfried were to look at him and feel scorn, or pity, or contempt... the thought was unbearable. But his pride wouldn't let him run away now. 

"Your face changed when you saw them." Though it had only been for a few moments, there had been an undeniable warmth around Siegfried's features. Even if there had not been a legend about lovers or bonds, he would have bought the flowers for him. "If a plant could make you smile, I wanted to make sure you could see it whenever you liked." 

He swallowed down the words that threatened to spill out of his mouth. Shorter was better. 

How could he say those words with such a gentle expression? Aglovale’s kindness towards him in helping him search for a cure was already something Siegfried could never hope to repay. To have given him these flowers, knowing their meaning on this island, and wanting to see Siegfried smile…

It was maddening. Siegfried wanted something real and tangible, something to untangle the confusion of emotions caught in his chest like an ugly knot before it burst out of him. 

“Aglovale.” Siegfried willed himself not to break eye contact even as he felt his heart flutter like he’d never experienced before. It was similar to how he felt in the heat of battle, except now it felt like his body might suddenly give way from all the nervous energy wound into his limbs. 

Heat crept into his cheeks as he reached out, finding Aglovale’s free hand and gently taking hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> monster: and so then they bought each other the love flowers, you know the ones  
> scathacha: yeah  
> monster: and then they got mad at each other about it  
> scathacha: omg  
> monster: but get this, they both think the other is just doing it out of obligation or like friendship or something  
> monster: and won't talk about their feelings  
> scathacha:  
> scathacha: this is why i won't help them, they're morons


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note:** The rating of this fic has been changed to **Explicit** for the contents of this chapter and future chapters going forward.
> 
>  **Chapter warnings:** Some explicit scenes.

Aglovale's hand went still as ice in Siegfried's grasp. In fact, all of Aglovale seemed to be frozen stiff. He didn't squeeze Siegfried's fingers back, warm as they were in his chilly palm. His eyes were wide in mild shock despite the heavy blush that was turning even the tips of his ears red. He opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it again. Then, his fingers slowly closed around Siegfried's. His cheeks were burning, but his skin was cold and getting colder. 

As the seconds passed, Aglovale was the first to break eye contact, though he didn't drop Siegfried's hand. When he looked to the side to get some relief from the steady intensity of Siegfried's honey-sweet eyes, what should he find looking at them but the little monster he'd previously fed the crust of his pasty. It made a whining, wet noise, snuffling at their feet and staring up at them and their hands that were tenderly clasped. 

Realizing they were being watched, Aglovale dropped Siegfried's hand as if he'd been scalded.

Aglovale had turned a deep scarlet, almost as red as his eyes. But he hadn't pulled away. 

Siegfried's breathing quickened as he found his affections being returned, feeling Aglovale's cold fingers slowly and shyly wrapping around his hand. A gentle smile spread across Siegfried's features and his shoulders relaxed, as if a great weight had been released from his body. He drew near, closing the distance between them. "Aglova—"

The moment vanished instantly. His fingers found only open air as Aglovale quickly withdrew his hand. For an instant, Siegfried felt wounded, but he then followed Aglovale’s wide-eyed stare to the side, seeing the little monster on the ground looking up at them.

"Ah." Siegfried glanced back at Aglovale, somehow looking even more flushed than before. _Was that why he let go?_

“Hello there." Siegfried stooped down and offered his hand, sensing no ill will from the beast. "Are you lost, little one?"

Meanwhile, Aglovale had the distinct impression that they were being watched, just as he had felt in the Great Court. He looked up and down the alley. The monsters were friends to the people here, right? Was there someone who was responsible for it? He left his pot of flowers next to Siegfried's. "Stay here. I'll be back." 

He stepped out into the commons, scanning the crowds for anyone who was watching them too intently. He even traced their path back to the bakery, looking around for suspicious persons. But there was no one there, and certainly not a small Erune girl with an impish grin. Aglovale let out a sigh. It must be his imagination. Maybe he was too keyed up.

The whole scene played out in front of his eyes again, giving him that discomfiting feeling of too much excitement to think about. He shook his head and began to walk back to the alley where he'd left Siegfried. On his way back, he passed a certain stall where something caught his eye, and after a quick exchange, he continued back to the alley, a small packet hidden away in his tunic pocket.

Siegfried watched Aglovale disappear into the sea of people, then looked back down at the monster, who seemed to be sniffing at what remained of Siegfried's pasty. He held it out to the monster, watching it devour the crust as he absentmindedly stroked its head.

The scene kept replaying itself in his mind. Aglovale, bright as a cherry, not withdrawing his hand and even returning the gesture. He could still feel Aglovale's fingers growing cold at his touch—was that an unconscious reaction to becoming embarrassed? It was fascinating and intoxicating, getting to see this vulnerable side of the indomitable Lord of Frost. Siegfried couldn't help himself when he'd leaned forward and almost sealed the distance between them, having finally been given a chance to act upon the urges that had plagued him for weeks. But a lingering doubt remained.

The King of Wales and a knight of Feendrache. Siegfried couldn't care less about what people would say, but there was the issue of his allegiance to Feendrache, and what might happen if the two countries were ever at odds once more…

And yet, that single moment of acceptance lifted Siegfried’s heart in a way that made him realize how much Aglovale had been on his mind. The elation swept away his doubts and replaced them with a warm, tender sensation, as if he were simply one man who’d found his first love.

He heard the sound of footsteps and smiled when he saw Aglovale’s figure in the alleyway. Siegfried stood up. The monster, having long finished its free meal and now deprived of uninterrupted pets, gave a loud snuffle and wandered off back into the street.

"What's wrong? Did you forget something back at the stall?"

Aglovale shook his head, his ponytail swinging from side to side. His blush had disappeared in his concerted attempts to find the watcher, but the moment he saw Siegfried, it rose up in his cheeks again. "I felt like we were being watched, but it was my imagination. No one's taken any notice of us." He let out a small sigh. "Not that I would expect them to, as it's not obvious that I'm a foreign head of state." 

For Aglovale, moving incognito provided him some relief from the constant, all-seeing eye of the public. Which is as it should be: a king's private feelings shouldn't be on public display. But masquerading as an unknown man in a foreign country, he could pretend that no one was watching him. He was just a man on the street.

He looked down at Siegfried's hand and then with a creeping, hesitant motion of his fingers, slid his hand into Siegfried's palm.

Taking the initiative to thrust their feelings out into the open was one thing, but what was he supposed to do now? Siegfried's eyes ran over their clasped hands. Aglovale’s fingers were as cold as ice, and yet soft and delicate, as if Siegfried were grasping at freshly packed snow. Siegfried gently squeezed, feeling the calluses under Aglovale's palm, undoubtedly borne from due diligence with his sword training despite all of his kingly duties. His gaze returned to Aglovale's face, which had now returned to a noticeable shade of pink around his cheeks and nose. He chuckled quietly, not meaning to offend or make light of Aglovale's embarrassment, and then bent down to gather up their bags and cradle them in one arm.

"Shall we continue looking around for a little while longer?" Siegfried smiled softly, lacing their fingers together.

They slipped out into the commons again, together this time. The market still had many delights to offer, and with their fingers intertwined, they walked through the aisles, looking at small leather goods and knives. Aglovale seemed to take his time with everything, asking several questions of every vendor: what kind of steel is this? What is your supply chain like? How skilled are your smiths? 

With less martial goods, he was much more given to beauty and comfort. He lingered over fine handkerchiefs and bookmarks and pored over the bookseller's trolley before buying a book on the history of Irestill. Then he spent a good minute and a half with his chin in his hand, mulling over which petit fours to buy from a confectioner: two doverberry creams, a brandied chocolate cake, and a miniature layered strawberry cake. 

Each time he took his hand from Siegfried's to inspect something or feel its make and quality, when they stepped away from the stall, he took Siegfried's hand again, his fingers slightly warmer.

Every time Aglovale relinquished his hold, Siegfried found himself reaching out involuntarily, missing the contact more and more. He couldn’t believe that he was drawn to something as simple as the feeling of their fingers twined together, going all but unnoticed in a bustling city where no one even spared the likes of the Dragonslayer and the Lord of Frost a second glance.

As the day went on, he could feel Aglovale's fingers growing warmer, squeezing just a little more tightly every time they held hands once more. It was in these little motions that Siegfried could finally be sure. Aglovale's words and gestures were grand, welling up from the enormous pride he had as king—but the man lingering behind all of that, prideful as he was, was still just a man who was unaccustomed to voicing heartfelt feelings. It was only in the way he'd wrap his hand around Siegfried's, or in the soft, stolen glances in his direction when he thought Siegfried couldn't see that Aglovale could express himself freely. For Siegfried, that was enough. 

Aglovale was busy perusing the cakes and tarts at the patisserie when Siegfried realized: _this is a date._ Aglovale's inattention temporarily left Siegfried to his own devices. What did one do on a date, anyway? The general principle seemed easy enough: spending time with someone you care about to enjoy their company and grow closer. Was he supposed to give a gift? Was that too soon? 

Siegfried wracked his brain for answers, his growing disgruntlement at the lack of a clear answer soon manifesting itself as a quiet sigh. He thought back to his conversation with Percival weeks ago. Surely there was some information he could use now.

"He was always the most level-headed and mature of us three brothers," Percival said. 

Siegfried nodded. It made perfect sense, seeing as Aglovale grew up as heir apparent while also having two little brothers to watch over.

"It was not often that you could invite him to play a game,” Percival continued. “He always had studies to attend to, and sometimes he'd even chastise us for playing too much. But one of the few things he loved doing was spending time with the small animals that lived in the royal gardens."

Ah. Siegfried quickly glanced at Aglovale, still engrossed in deciding on his selection of petit fours. Looking up and down the bazaar, he spotted a stall and went over, paying for an item that caught his eye and stowing it away in the bag with Aglovale's flower. Siegfried returned right as Aglovale had finished browsing and happily took Aglovale's hand in his own once more. 

The sun was beginning to disappear over the horizon, its lingering rays casting the whole town in a deep orange light. Siegfried turned to look at Aglovale, a radiant glow emanating from him in the light of the setting sun. In that small, beautiful moment, Siegfried was thankful that the intense blush coloring his own cheeks would be all but hidden. 

"Gran and the others will be wondering where we are if we don't return soon," he said.

Some of the stalls began to close up for the day, effectively ending their—

_...Was this a date?_

Aglovale nodded at Siegfried's words, walking back with him, their fingers tangled together. Kings didn't go on dates; there were arranged marriages or marriages of convenience. Romance hardly entered the picture at all during matchmaking. However passionate Gahmuret's relationship with Herzeloyde had been, it was hidden from public view behind castle walls. Hidden from his children too, revealed to Aglovale only after Gahmuret’s death in his sad and desperate research on how to connect with the Otherworld. The love Gahmuret had for Herzeloyde was private, even secret, and loyal beyond death. Aglovale watched the sinking sun set Siegfried's hair aglow. For the first time since his mother died, he had a glimmer of understanding how his father's heart had been imperiled by Herzeloyde's death. 

As they came in view of the Grandcypher, Aglovale's uneasiness increased. He wanted to touch Siegfried, but still keep his feelings private, just for the two of them to share. He wanted to drop Siegfried's hand, and he wanted to continue holding it. 

In the end, just before they reached the gangplank, he let go. 

Siegfried's fingers lingered in the air for a moment, thinking Aglovale had let go on accident, before he realized he’d fully withdrawn his hand. Siegfried looked to the side, wondering whether he'd done something wrong, then looked up at the hull of the Grandcypher.

Did he not want to be seen? Siegfried glanced back at him again, trying to read his expression.

Out of the corner of his eye, Aglovale saw Siegfried's questioning glance and shook his head almost imperceptibly. These feelings were too new to risk bringing others into their confidence. Maybe after a while... or maybe after a cure... they could allow themselves to be a little more showy. He mounted the gangplank and walked up on board, then waited for Siegfried on-deck. 

The guarded neutral expression Aglovale greeted Siegfried with months ago was back; he didn't even look at him as he shook his head and boarded the ship. Siegfried looked up at Aglovale's retreating back for a moment before he followed him, the flowers he cradled in his arm feeling a little heavier with each passing step.

Gran, Lyria, and Vyrn were waiting for them. "We were wonderin' when you two'd show up!" 

"We went to the castle in the afternoon, but Scathacha told us you had already left," Lyria said, hesitantly looking at Gran. He nodded.

"Was... Deirdre able to tell you anything?” Lyria asked. “Can she help?"

Siegfried glanced at Aglovale before shaking his head. "Unfortunately not. But since we were here, I asked Aglovale to accompany me on a walk around the city." 

Gran smiled after a brief pause. "At least you guys were able to have some fun.” Gran turned to Aglovale. “We have to make another stop before returning to Wales. I hope that won’t cause any problems, Lord Aglovale."

Aglovale had absconded without giving his advisors time to make a proper send-off; they worried about him traveling incognito inside the country, nevermind outside of it. But he gave Gran a confident smile. "My advisors are the best men in Wales. I'm sure they won't be sorely tested if I'm a little late." 

He glanced down at the flowers in Siegfried's arms and wanted to take them from him as an excuse to be close to him again, but his prudence wouldn't allow it. Still not wanting their time together to be over, he turned to Siegfried. "If you'd like to join me for dinner, we can continue our discussion." 

Siegfried blinked away his mild surprise. "I’d be happy to join you. If that’s what you want, that is.”

“I should like nothing more.” He gave Gran and Lyria a smile to excuse the two of them. Then he led the way down into the ship. Siegfried followed along behind him, still carrying their purchases. But they didn't go into the dining hall. Instead, Aglovale brought them back to their rooms. Or more specifically, his room, for when they were close enough, he took Siegfried's hand and all but dragged him into Aglovale's cabin. He closed the door behind them and leaned against it with a small sigh. As soon as his eyes landed on Siegfried again, his expression softened. 

It really was something else, to see Aglovale's frigid exterior melt so quickly when they were alone. Siegfried set their bags down, careful to angle Aglovale's a little farther away. 

"What's wrong?" Siegfried asked, tilting his head slightly. "Not hungry after all?"

For the first time, there was a distinctly heated look to Aglovale's eyes. He did have Siegfried in his cabin, alone, and they had (sort of) worked out that they weren't just friends. Or at the very least, didn't have _just_ friendly feelings. "Of course we can go to dinner," he said. But he gave Siegfried a smile and reached into his tunic pocket, pulling out a tiny paper parcel. 

Aglovale unfolded one end of the small parcel and tipped the contents out into his hand: a gold chain with a gold medallion on it no longer than the first joint of his pinky. On closer inspection, it was engraved with a familiar-looking wind dragon on one side, and on the other, a finely-inscribed benediction: _by Deirdre, protection from harm._

"He said they were 'blessed by Deirdre herself'," Aglovale said, holding it out over his fingers so that it could hang freely. "I don't know if I believe it, but if so..." He gave Siegfried a wry smile. "Then it seems like a good investment." 

Siegfried's eyes widened. "...Thank you," he finally uttered, receiving the pendant from Aglovale with a slight bow. The gold chain was thick, but not garishly so; its rope design was both intricate and resilient, giving the impression of needing a great force applied to break it. The medallion, too, bore signs of dedicated craftsmanship in its elegant engraving of Deirdre, and yet it wouldn't seem out of place on even a rugged outdoorsman like Siegfried. He took a moment to clasp it around his neck and then looked at Aglovale, unsure of how else to express his gratitude at what was probably the most lavish gift he'd ever received.

Siegfried’s eyes flitted over to Aglovale's bag. "...I have something for you too." After seeing what Aglovale had gotten for him, Siegfried’s cheeks were dyed a light pink from the sudden thought of Aglovale rejecting his present. He stooped down and reached a hand inside to pull out a small, irregularly shaped parcel wrapped in tissue paper, large enough to sit in the palm of Siegfried’s outstretched hand as he presented it to Aglovale. 

Aglovale took the parcel—it was soft—and carefully unwrapped it, peeling back the layers of tissue like the petals of a closed flower bud. Nestled in the center was a small plush wind rabbit, with felt ears carefully cut to resemble feathers. Glassy black eyes that perfectly reflected light gave the impression that it was alive, and that its nose might start to wiggle at any moment. 

Aglovale's mouth fell open in a silent 'aw'; he rubbed its forehead with his fingertip affectionately and looked up at Siegfried in pleasant bewilderment. How did he pick out something so cute? He was a knight, a warrior without equal… and yet, he’d somehow known that Aglovale would be endeared to this tiny, cute, fluffy little bunny. "The hours ahead of me in my atelier will be long. It can keep me company." The enchanted look on his face stayed as he put the rabbit aside for a moment and reached up to smooth down Siegfried's collar and center the protective medal right in the opening of his shirt, at his collarbones. The gold was already warm. 

With heat beginning to rise in his own cheeks, Aglovale stepped away, putting the wind rabbit in his own bed, settling it next to the pillow with a little pat. 

Aglovale's fingers were cold; Siegfried had to suppress a shudder as Aglovale's fingertips ghosted over his heated skin. He let his shoulders relax as he watched Aglovale tuck his gift away in his bed— _good, he liked it after all._ Siegfried stepped forward, wanting to hold Aglovale's hand again, but then he stopped, his arm hovering in the space between them before he drew it back. 

They sat at the same table in the mess hall for dinner. Lowain didn't hesitate to take advantage of the fresh ingredients they obtained from Alster Island, serving up a delicious entree of roasted meats and vegetables and doverberry pie for dessert. They chatted about everything and about nothing at all. Anyone who'd seen them in the morning would most likely wonder what had happened in the span of twelve hours, seeing them laugh together as if they'd been friends for years and not days. Perhaps the few glasses of wine Aglovale was partaking in were partly to blame as well, but Siegfried noticed Aglovale would meet his words with a small smile, radiating a deep warmth that matched his rosy cheeks. Siegfried looked down and realized his hand had been resting next to Aglovale's for quite some time, so close that he could reach out and easily take hold. As the number of people in the room dwindled, Siegfried slowly advanced his hand and rested it on top of Aglovale's fingers, giving them a light squeeze before pulling away as someone walked past.

Aglovale's reluctance at being seen in an obviously romantic capacity stemmed from an understanding of his place as a king. His people had certain expectations (which were unlikely to be fulfilled) that he had to conform to, especially when he dangled proximity to the throne over the heads of influential nobles with unmarried daughters. Being seen as ‘off the market’ or involved with scandal would complicate matters in his kingdom considerably.

But his heart.... oh, his _heart._

Being able to share a meal with Siegfried made him deeply, intensely happy. The Grandcypher wasn't quite private but it wasn't quite public either. A large crew meant that he couldn't personally trust many members, but as people drifted off to their rooms after dinner, Siegfried and Aglovale's conversation got quieter so it didn't echo in the room. Their hands drifted closer. The heat of Siegfried's hand over his cold fingers made Aglovale sit up a little straighter. After a surreptitious glance for anyone else in the room, he crossed his legs under the table, tucking his foot behind Siegfried's calf. 

But otherwise he gave no indication to the rest of the room what he was doing or thinking, and carried on his conversation with Siegfried without missing a beat. As they walked back to their rooms, Aglovale's footsteps all but dragged. His eyes looked beyond the portholes to the passing wisps of moonlit clouds, suspended in the perfect blue-black of the night sky. They'd gotten underway not long after Siegfried and Aglovale came back onboard. Pending that stop Gran said they had to make, they would be on their way back to Wales. 

Siegfried's voice called him out of his wistful silence, but he gave a nod, squeezing Siegfried's fingers in his hand. There was no one else around at this hour, especially not near the guest rooms. It was... safe to be holding hands here. Tomorrow they would be in Wales. Tomorrow he would be a king again. But right now, he was just a man who had drunk a little too much wine, in a deserted corridor with someone he fancied. 

Aglovale glanced at Siegfried, just as a cloud slipped around the ship, the moon making his golden eyes glitter with silver. Aglovale's chest felt tight. His index finger drifted to the amulet of Deirdre around Siegfried's neck and gave it a playful tap, sparkling it with frost. 

"I'll see you in the morning." His voice was husky, almost inviting, but he leaned away. "Good night, Siegfried." 

Siegfried’s throat tightened as he let Aglovale's fingers slip through his grasp. "Good night, Aglovale." 

He waited until he'd returned to his own room and shut the door behind him before leaning on the door and letting out a shaky breath. The thin layer of frost on his amulet was still there, perhaps lingering much longer than usual due to its magical origins. He rubbed his index finger over the metal, causing a freezing drop of water to melt and trickle down his chest, along the midline of his abdomen and soaking into the waistband of his pants. Siegfried shuddered—whether it was purely because of the temperature or because of the mental image of Aglovale’s finger following the trail of icy water, Siegfried couldn't tell. In the end, he washed up and settled into bed, but found himself staring up at the ceiling, thoughts racing as his doubts from earlier caught up with him. 

_How would this ever work?_

As king, Aglovale was surely expected to sire heirs to the throne. Making a relationship like this publicly known was akin to political suicide. And wouldn’t Siegfried's loyalty be called into question? Where would he pledge himself, were the two nations ever to clash in war?

Then there was Siegfried’s dragon blood, hanging like a guillotine over his head…

He groaned softly, pressing the heels of his palms into his eyes as he rolled onto his side. His newly gifted geis flower sat prettily at his windowsill, perfectly positioned to soak in the sunlight in the morning. When Aglovale had first gifted the plant to him, the petals were still small and shyly curled. But now, the flowers bloomed boldly beneath the light of the moon. With their golden centers cradled by coronas of flaming red, they seemed to glow like the eyes of a dragon. 

Siegfried shook his head. After taking a few deep breaths, he closed his eyes, hoping that a good night's rest would help straighten his thoughts in the morning.

With the door closed behind him, Aglovale stared off into space. His cabin was still a mess from his earlier sartorial indecision. He lifted his hand, looking at his fingers which had been enmeshed with Siegfried's all afternoon, and then pressed it to his chest to quiet his fluttering heart. 

His clothes were easy to pack away, but he still felt so full of nervous energy after he'd packed everything up that he unpacked a sheaf of papers to go over again, reading by candlelight for another hour and a half. But even treading the familiar problems—dragon, blood, Astrals—wasn't comforting to him. The only thing on his mind was Siegfried. 

Dressed for sleep, the bed was just as comfortable as it had been the night before, but still, he couldn't relax. He kept thinking about how only a single wall separated him from Siegfried. His blood pulsed as he thought about the warmth of the gold amulet under his finger, the sultry look of Siegfried's eyes in the dim light. Impulsively, he sat up and put his ear to the wall, to see if he could hear anything from Siegfried's room. The engine was running, loud and constant, but there was no sound of footsteps, nor a faint sound of armor being cleaned and polished. _Siegfried_ must _be asleep by now._

Aglovale laid back down in his bed. Surely they could have spent some time tonight in the seclusion of one of their cabins; two men, not a king and a foreign knight. By the skies, he'd been a fool not to take advantage of this relative privacy on the Grandcypher. A fool not to invite Siegfried in and let his wine-weakened inhibitions crumble into ruins. An insistent ache throbbed between Aglovale's legs, and with a resigned scowl, his hand slid down his body. 

Something stirred Siegfried awake from his fitful slumber. A light sleeper by habit, it proved to be useful while he was on the run from Feendrache’s patrols. But ever since his encounter with Gunther, it was becoming more and more inconvenient to be woken up by someone loudly dragging a chair across the ground three rooms down the hall. 

This, however, was something else.

Siegfried lay with his eyes open in bed, listening for the source of the noise. It came again, a voice cutting through the drone of the Grandcypher's engines. Siegfried slowly turned to face the wall adjoining his bed as he came to a realization about whose voice it was. 

Perhaps Aglovale was just reading to himself, or mumbling in his sleep; nothing for Siegfried to concern himself over. He was about to close his eyes again when a muffled low groan came through the wall, all the more noticeable to Siegfried's sensitive ears. He sat up in bed. _Was there something wrong? Would it be prudent to check on him?_ The memory of Aglovale’s heated look and husky voice as he bade Siegfried good night sent his thoughts spiraling and he pulled at the collar of his shirt, feeling the heat creeping into his face.

After a moment of hesitation, Siegfried leaned forward and pressed his ear to the wall.

As a king, Aglovale didn't worry about who could hear him because he had an entire set of chambers to himself. Oh, he still held his voice in, most of the time. No one needed to know the king's business that intimately. And because no one in the palace could hear his heels squeaking in the sheets from fifty feet away through a door, any solitary relief of his lusts went undiscovered. But if Aglovale had known that Siegfried was not just listening through the thickness of a wall, but _hearing_ what he was doing, Aglovale would have died of shame, leaving Wales without a king. Fortunately for Wales, Aglovale believed the hour late enough—and the wall thick enough—that he could do as he wished in his own cabin. 

Aglovale's nightshirt bunched up around his hips. There was no point in pulling it higher; he wasn't going to finish any time soon. His hand was whisper-quiet as he pulled it over his own length. His breathing was scarcely louder than normal, but still left him in soft puffs. The moonlight from his porthole fell on the door. Aglovale watched it, imagining that at any moment, Siegfried might open it.

Siegfried's room was right next door. It could happen. The door would burst in, and Siegfried would stare at Aglovale with a ravenous look on his face, and pin him into the berth with his hips, and steal his voice with his mouth again and again, and finally let him come after bringing him to the edge and holding him there for an eternity. Aglovale's hand tightened around his cock and then he let go, letting his pleasure ease back from the point of building too fast, too high. 

Only a few moments after he had begun, he recognized that this kind of feeling didn't need to be exercised, but exhausted. After he was done, he would sleep like the dead.

What was going on? Siegfried's brow furrowed in worry as he strained to listen, trying to hear whether Aglovale was in some kind of distress—

_“S-Siegfried…”_

Siegfried's eyes snapped wide open. He pulled away from the wall, staring at it, but it didn't help. He could still hear Aglovale's voice through the wall, and now he was cognizant of what was happening. 

_I shouldn't be listening,_ he thought. A disrespectful invasion of his privacy, made all the more unacceptable by the fact that Aglovale was probably doing this _because_ he thought no one would hear. Not at this hour, with the moon hanging full and high overhead above the clouds and with almost everyone fast asleep in their berths. And especially not when they both knew they shared this reasonably thick wall between their rooms— _he must not realize that I can hear because of my blood._

He heard the bedframe creak as a rustling noise muffled the sound of Aglovale’s breaths. Siegfried's mind was filling in all of the gaps. He could picture Aglovale splayed out across his sheets, head tilted back as he panted his name, slender fingers traversing angled planes of soft skin before coming to wrap around his hardening length. Siegfried stifled a groan, letting a long breath escape through his nose as he found himself fumbling with the hem of his pants and sliding a hand down between his legs. 

Each little sigh, every low murmur that filtered through the wall went straight to his groin. Siegfried bit his lip as he worked himself up, guiltily cursing himself every second. _Please just finish soon._ The faster he got this over with, the faster he could lose himself to sleep and deal with all of this in the morning.

Aglovale sank back from the edge of orgasm again, his skin coated in a fine sheen of sweat. He was actually panting, his erection flexing strongly at the denied release. He'd pushed his nightshirt up all the way, exposing his entire body to the cool night air. Despite his best efforts, his voice had escaped a little. It was only a small sound as he begged an absent Siegfried for more, but he waited in stony silence with his heart thundering. He held his breath, listening to see if anyone was coming down the hall—or worse, if Siegfried had awakened in the room next to him. But after a few minutes, he hadn't heard anything. 

He gripped his thigh with his hand, reveling in the feeling of his body being touched, even if it wasn't Siegfried that was touching him. Aglovale slowly started to stroke himself again. This time he was going to finish, but he had to be careful not to be loud. 

If anyone burst into his room right now, they would see the debauched King of Wales, his skin like marble under the moon, his legs spread open. He lifted his hips, his free hand pressing into his taint. 

"Siegfried," he whispered. Just saying Siegfried's name sent shivers of pleasure through his body. "More..." His fingers closed slickly over the head of his cock. His breath caught, and then Siegfried's name hissed out, higher, more desperate. "Siegfried... Siegfried!" He bit his lower lip, only a soft whine leaving him as he came. His hips shook, spilling himself over his fist. Gasping, he collapsed in the berth with a gentle thump. 

Knights living in the barracks had to be discreet when gratifying themselves. Siegfried was certainly no exception when he was still a nameless knight, learning to quickly take care of his physical needs with nary a sound to alert anyone else to his activities. It proved to be begrudgingly useful in the situation he found himself in now, as he grew more and more heated with every whine that escaped Aglovale's lips. As he strained to listen, even without his ear to the wall, Siegfried could almost imagine the sound of Aglovale's fingers slick against his cock as his pants were interspersed with desirous snatches of his name. 

Siegfried shuddered as Aglovale's moans grew more and more insistent, his wrist working long, thick strokes up and down his length. With all the restraint he could muster, he muffled his gasps against his bunched up bedsheets, squeezing his eyes shut as he heard Aglovale grow close to orgasm, his sultry voice hissing out his name over and over again in fervent prayer for release. Suddenly Aglovale's voice morphed into a long whine and he could imagine him coming, hips arched and eyes rolled back in pleasure. He doubled over and bit back a low groan, white hot stars blinking in his vision as he rode out his silent release. 

Siegfried panted softly. The noises from the other side of the wall had ceased, leaving him in utter silence, with only his thundering heartbeats still beating in his ears. He looked down at the mess all over his hand and his sheets, feeling shame wash over him.

He remembered Aglovale standing in the corridor, bidding him good night with a lustful gaze, as if he were all but begging Siegfried to join him. What had stayed Siegfried's hand? He could have tugged him into his room and consummated their relationship then and there. Instead, Siegfried was alone, separated from Aglovale by a thick wall, with no one to embrace and no warmth to share in his berth.

Was that how little faith he actually had in this relationship, if it was even anything substantial? Even Aglovale, when confronted with the possibility of being seen by Gran and the others, was quick to hide any traces of their newfound feelings. Was that all this was, then? An irresponsible infatuation with a foreign king, passionate feelings that strung Siegfried along when he should have extinguished them without hesitation?

And what was Siegfried to do, caught between Aglovale and his loyalty to Feendrache? He'd never imagined his oath of fealty being tested like this—the King of Wales, of all people! Was it just a betrayal waiting to happen if Siegfried knew he'd put his country's welfare over Aglovale when push came to shove? Could he even be so sure anymore? 

What would King Josef say if he were here to see this?

Siegfried sank back into his bed. The 'what-ifs' ran through his mind, one after another, a sinking feeling mounting in his chest:

_Feendrache and Wales won't ever be at odds again, I'd make sure of that. No, that's too naive of me to assume—_

_What if I truly exhausted all my options to cure this? Then surely I could afford this one selfish action..._

The last scenario made Siegfried’s stomach pitch.

_If I lost control again, and turned my sword against Aglovale, I would…_

No. 

There would be no more of this. Aglovale helping him with his blood was one thing, but if Siegfried had to bargain with himself to justify this relationship, then it was better that it never existed to begin with. Everything was better this way. Safer. For everyone.

Siegfried turned away from the wall, his fingers thumbing at the golden amulet strung around his neck.

_And if Aglovale won't do it, then I'm strong enough to do it for him._

* * *

Aglovale cleaned up the best he could without an actual bath. His muscles felt well-used, like slack rubber. He let out a contented sigh, ready to get to sleep so he could wake up refreshed to see Siegfried off. Maybe in the evening he could even get more work done in his atelier, if they made good time. 

But sleep eluded him. He couldn’t stop thinking about Siegfried, and about what life would be like once they'd gone back to their own normal lives. Siegfried was a knight of Feendrache, so there wouldn't be any accusations of favoritism: no captain of the guard post for him, nor position in the landed gentry. How often could he visit? Aglovale had no idea. Maybe they could write love letters to each other. Aglovale had to suppress a laugh. Imagine Siegfried writing a _love letter!_

They would cure this dragon blood problem and any time he wanted to see Siegfried, he could throw a party, or even a grand ball, and invite King Carl. In the mornings, he could knit the two countries together with treaties and trade. In the evenings, slip out to the moonlight rose garden with the handsome captain of King Carl's honor guard and get lost in the hedges. Siegfried could drift in and out of Wales at his leisure, and Aglovale could rest easy knowing that Siegfried would take care of any monsters that threatened his people in the hinterlands. It would be a perfect arrangement. 

But with all these exciting things bouncing around in his head, it was almost inevitable that he stared up at the deck over his head and realized: _I am not asleep yet._ And the longer he lay awake, the truer it got. So about thirty minutes after his orgasm, he piled out of bed and put on his shirt and breeches. Maybe going for a walk would clear his head. 

Aglovale slipped out of his cabin with nary a sound, and poked his nose in wherever he thought was interesting: the deck, the engines, the lower galley. And it was near the lower galley that he made a surprising discovery: there was a snack bar deep in the belly of the ship. 

Compared to the dim and quiet on the rest of the ship, Raduga's doors bustled with activity. As Aglovale peeked in from the open doors, he could see several crewmembers chattering away happily atop plushy red barstools with carved mahogany backrests. A few others sat at the collection of small round tables available, clearly meant to invite intimate conversations amongst its patrons. The smell of savory snacks and alcohol wafted out from the converted subgalley's kitchen, manned single-handedly by Jamil at the stovetops.

Ladiva stood at the bar polishing a set of wine glasses. When she noticed Aglovale standing at the entrance, she smiled.

"Hello there, darling!" She set down her rag. "Don't be shy. I have a seat for you right here, if you’d like to come in."

Aglovale scanned the room and didn't see anyone he knew. That was to be expected, given that the Grandcypher collected crewmembers from dozens of different islands. It was kind of a relief. Maybe he was slightly anonymous here as well. 

He strode to the bar, taking in all of the proprietress’… everything. She was a giant of a woman, tall even for a Draph, but she had a sweet smile that made the rest of her threatening presence recede into nothing. Aglovale slid onto a stool at the bar, looking over his shoulder once more before settling his attention on Ladiva. "You run a business at this hour? I'm impressed."

Ladiva's welcoming presence was suffused all throughout the bar, warm and inviting. It wasn't hard to see why it was so busy. "I cater to all the night owls here aboard the Grandcypher. Whether it's a late-night snack, a nice hot drink, or a friend to talk to, I'm here to share my love with anyone who needs it."

She put the wine glasses away and turned her attention back to Aglovale. "I don't think we've met before, dear. My name is Ladiva." She smiled warmly. "And you are?"

The 'dear' caught him off guard; no one addressed him so familiarly. But in this case, he didn't dare insist on formality, lest his true identity be found out. "Aglovale," he said, catching himself before giving his full title. "You haven't seen me before because I've only arranged for passage to Irestill and back." 

"Hmm. What a wonderful name." If Ladiva recognized him at this point, she didn't give it away. "I hope you've enjoyed your time on the ship so far, Aglovale. We've got quite the cast of characters here." 

Ladiva seemed to give Aglovale a once-over before she stepped to the side, allowing him to view the splendid display of wines and liquors arranged within Raduga's polished cabinets. "Care for a drink, or some morsels from the kitchen? We just got a new selection of wines and meads from our stops in Wales and Alster Island."

Recalling the effect the wine had on his inhibitions—and the embarrassing scene that he'd acted out in the privacy of his cabin, he shook his head. "I need something to help me sleep."

"Hmm. Sounds like a nice hot chamomile tea with honey will do the trick." Ladiva quickly set about steeping a small pinch of dried chamomile blossoms in hot water. She looked at Aglovale as she perused the bottom cabinets for a jar of honey.

"Is there something on your mind that's keeping you awake, Aglovale?"

Aglovale watched her move around the bar. Even though she was bulky, she had the grace of a dancer—or a fighter. He was willing to put his money on the latter. 

He hesitated and then sighed, leaning on the bar. "It's complicated." 

She nodded as if she'd heard it all before. "It's always the complicated, knotted-up feelings in life that keep people up at night." Ladiva poured the tea into a porcelain cup dotted with painted flowers before stirring in a honey-slathered spoon, presenting it in front of Aglovale with a gentle nod. "I'm all ears if you need someone to listen."

Aglovale reached out and pulled the cup and saucer towards him, looking at the pretty pattern of alpine flowers that curled around the handle and rambled around the edge. He wondered if Siegfried had ever seen flowers like these while wandering—

"What should you do if you think you might be in love with someone, but it's not possible for you to be together?" he said suddenly, and then picked up the teacup and took a quiet sip, waiting for Ladiva's answer. 

"Mm. That's a difficult question." She tapped a contemplative finger on her chin. "What makes you think that wouldn't be possible?"

"We're..." 

_A king and a foreign knight?_ No, that might make it easy to guess either him or Siegfried. "It might be easiest to say that we were once on opposite sides of a battlefield. Now we're working toward a common goal, but the history involved means there will always be a wall between us." He paused, sliding the tip of his finger around the lush curve of the teacup handle. "Or I thought that's how it was. Now, I don't know." 

"It sounds like you have a lot to consider," Ladiva replied, picking up her rag to dry another set of wine glasses. "It's natural to have doubts about someone you've just met, but if you were once at odds with them, that makes it all the harder to sort out your feelings."

Aglovale took a sip of the tea and then set it down in the saucer again. "I haven't just met him. I knew him the first time as a formidable enemy, but when he could have destroyed me, he did a kindness for me. At the time we were enemies, so I didn't _think_ of it as a kindness, but it was." Aglovale kept his voice low so it wouldn't carry, still cognizant of the people milling around in the small bar. 

"Recently, I was able to come to his aid and give him some of that kindness back, and repay my debt to him. That should have been the end of it." Aglovale stared into the steaming surface of the chamomile tea. "But he was stricken with a curse, and I started working to find a cure for it." He leaned his temple against his knuckles, turning the teacup to see the other flowers on it. "That's not going to be easy either. But I honestly think I can help, as long as I have enough time." 

Ladiva nodded between the lulls in Aglovale's confession, waiting for him to finish. "It sounds like you two have already shown each other a lot of love."

"Love? No," Aglovale said. "We have been acquaintances at best, for most of it. I don't know if we have even been friends." He sipped his tea. "How would two people even fall in love when they've been at a distance most of the time they've known each other?" He had a puzzled look on his face, his brow creased. "It doesn't make any sense." 

"It doesn't make sense, does it?" Ladiva reaffirmed. "And yet you're here now, thinking you're in love with this person who's saved your life. You even had a chance to return the favor, and now you're putting everything you have into helping him with his troubles." She nodded slowly. "I think it's clear you two have cared about each other from the very beginning, even if neither of you realized it. Those feelings... Just because it wasn’t _romantic_ love doesn’t mean it wasn’t still _love_ , darling."

With his eyes, Aglovale traced the tendrils of steam that rose from his cup. _Help others and others will help you._ That's what his mother had said, the lesson he'd remembered after his shameful downfall. He'd pressed her words into his heart, so that they came to him unbidden, even now: when someone is in trouble, help them. 

When he'd been young, he'd given away half his food to refugees in need. He'd come to Siegfried's aid not just to repay the debt he owed, but because it was the right thing to do. Aglovale might say his intervention was to prevent a threat to the future of Wales, but was it really? Surely just killing Siegfried would have removed the threat in a much more permanent way? 

But Aglovale hadn't killed him. He'd watched a mindless Siegfried froth with rage as Aglovale's ice magic pinned him down and kept him from tearing apart everyone he cared for. Saved at the eleventh hour, Siegfried had granted Aglovale a second chance. For Siegfried, Aglovale’s pride would allow nothing less. 

Now he was going out of his way to find a cure for the rages caused by Fafnir's blood. He hadn't been forced to. It just seemed like the right thing to do. Then they had gotten caught up in searching out a cure for months, endangering their lives in Astral ruins, petitioning a True Dragon for aid. If he was putting all of his spare time into helping Siegfried with his troubles, then wasn’t that much more than just duty, much more than just helping someone who needed help? Desiring Siegfried’s happiness above—no, _essential_ to his own happiness? It couldn't be just an abstract love of humankind that drove him to such lengths. It wasn’t a great love of humanity that made his insides quiver with excitement when Siegfried looked at him. After all, less than an hour ago, he'd been so wrapped up in a daydream of exchanging love letters with Siegfried that he couldn't sleep. 

Aglovale put his head down on the bar. His voice was muffled. "I really am in love with him."

"Oh, Aglovale." Ladiva rested a comforting hand on his shoulder, pouring him some more tea. Unbeknownst to either of them, a small Erune girl nursing her own cup of tea in the far corner table had been listening in on Aglovale’s woes for quite some time. Her tawny brown-tipped ears twitched.

"If you feel that strongly about all of this,” Ladiva continued, “then I have no doubt that your love for each other will bring you two together, one way or another." 

_One way or another..._

Aglovale looked up at Ladiva. "Should love take precedence over anything else? Even if it's painful or hard to do?" 

She gave a quiet hum as she rested her chin on her hands and leaned forward. "I think so. To me, love is the most important thing in this world. Everything starts from your compassion for another person, no matter how small. It’s like a seed planting its tiny roots in the soil. Even if the rains try to sweep it all away, that small amount of love will grow into a beautiful, strong tree someday, making all of those hardships worth it." 

Ladiva paused, meeting Aglovale's morose expression. "It's hard to figure out what you want to do, isn't it? If you ask me though, I think you'd be in much more pain if you _didn't_ chase after your feelings, what with all the love you're already giving to him."

She looked inside the empty teapot with a hand on her chest. "I'll go fill this up with some more hot water. Feel free to stay as long as you'd like, dear."

Aglovale watched Ladiva walk away and his eyes dropped back down into his cup. He picked it up, drinking down the flower-and-honey mixture while his own words echoed in his ears. 

I owe you a debt. It's that and nothing more.

I won't let it go without fighting it. 

I would rather give my own life than let anyone dear to me lose theirs.

The entire kingdom of Wales is ready to aid you on my order. 

If a plant could make you smile, I wanted to make sure you could see it whenever you liked.

If he didn't chase after his feelings, then what had he been doing all this time, obliquely suggesting to Siegfried that he was working to help him unconditionally? Ladiva was right. He'd already been giving Siegfried more love than he'd given to anyone else outside his family. That was reason enough to think about how to honor those feelings, how to bring them out into the light without hiding them. But the thought of letting anyone see him openly displaying affection was still, in a word, terrifying. _Oh Mother, if you could see your son now._

The warmth of the chamomile and the sweetness of the honey weighed down his eyelids. As Ladiva came back over to his side of the bar with her teapot, he shook his head with a smile. "I think I've had enough." 

"All right." She set it down to the side and smiled. "You look happier. It looks like you've made up your mind."

Aglovale drained the last of his tea and stood up, finally feeling the tiredness in his bones. "Thank you for the tea and the conversation. I know what to do now." He gave her a warm smile. "It will be difficult for my people to accept, but... there isn't anything I want more." 

"Don't forget to communicate with him, too. If this is something you've been thinking about, it might be nice to get everyone's feelings out in the open." Ladiva cleared the cup and saucer off the bar, and then returned Aglovale's warm smile with her own as she watched him walk to the door. 

"It was nice to meet you, Aglovale. If you're ever aboard the Grandcypher again, feel free to stop by. Raduga's doors will always be open!"

With a nod, Aglovale left the bright warmth of Raduga behind and found his way back to his cabin. His hand on the door to his own room, he paused, looking at Siegfried's door. He was suddenly seized by the desire to open his door and throw himself into Siegfried's bed, giving himself completely to the future possibilities. 

He got as far as putting his hand on the latch before realizing how late it was. He would be intruding, and they weren't _that_ close yet. There would be time to wake up next to each other later. Thinking of that made his stomach flutter again; Aglovale shut himself in his cabin as quietly as he'd left, pressing his hand to his mouth to rub away a smile. 

He dressed for bed. Climbing into bed, he gave the wall between him and Siegfried an affectionate glance meant for the man beyond it, and fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [5:57 PM] Rowlet: do you think i need to add a line about like  
> [5:57 PM] Rowlet: siegfried realizing aglovale didn't want to be seen  
> [5:58 PM] tigerine: ..... I said 'no' out loud, so that means yes, add it  
> [5:58 PM] Rowlet: oh  
> [5:58 PM] tigerine: that hurt me right in my meow meow
> 
> (posts edited passage)
> 
> [6:00 PM] Rowlet: how's that  
> [6:00 PM] Rowlet: does it hurt in the meow meow  
> [6:01 PM] tigerine: FUCK  
> [6:01 PM] Rowlet: i'll take that as a yes  
> [6:01 PM] tigerine: [MY MEOW MEOW](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EEb3a4RUEAA0m0z.jpg)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter warnings:** None.

Siegfried opened his eyes. The sky was a dull gray color, the sunrise hidden behind low-hanging clouds full of rain. He sat up in his bed and stretched, freezing when he caught a glint in the corner of his eye. From across the room, the small mirror nailed to the wall reflected back his tired eyes, his morning stubble. The golden amulet shone brightly from its place in the hollow of his collarbone.

He sighed. 

No one on the Grandcypher would ever fault Siegfried for not adhering to his routine, but his old habits clung to him stubbornly like burrs. He was up and dressed in a matter of minutes, his bed made as quickly as if he were still living in the barracks. After one last look in the mirror, Siegfried unfastened the amulet and tucked it away, the gold chain weighing heavily in his pocket.

This time, Siegfried arrived at the mess hall before Aglovale. He sat at the end of one of the longer benches, his shoulders tensed as he scarfed down his breakfast.

Aglovale woke up from a deep, dreamless sleep, feeling better-rested than he had in ages. He could tell from the light streaming in through the porthole that he’d slept much later than he’d intended. The events of the previous night came rushing back to him, and he rose from his bed with a sense of purpose. Today he would go back to Wales, but he could leave his heart with Siegfried. 

He took special care in doing his hair and dressing himself in the more ornate doublet that he'd worn on first arriving. Doubtless his watchers would be waiting for the Grandcypher to enter view, and his advisors would be ready to ask him questions the moment he was back on the ground. He packed everything away again, taking care to cushion the small windrabbit plush, and then opened his door and called for a porter.

He glanced at Siegfried's door. It was too late to think that he might still be in bed; he was either eating breakfast or nearly finished. His stomach quivered with excitement. The thought of eating seemed almost too much to ask, but he should try to get something down, even if it was just jam and toast. 

With his trunk fully packed and his shoulders squared, he walked down to the dining hall, hoping there was still some time left to spend with Siegfried. 

Meanwhile, Siegfried pushed through the unsettling feeling in his stomach and wolfed down the rest of his breakfast. He could barely taste his food, not when his mind was so preoccupied with figuring out what to tell Aglovale. _This isn't supposed to be hard._ Aglovale was hardly someone Siegfried would have called sentimental; surely he would understand and even agree with Siegfried once he explained his reasons. So why did he feel so apprehensive?

A flash of blond at the corner of his vision made Siegfried turn his head. Their eyes met. He could feel the amulet in his breast pocket, cold and heavy and weighing him down with a sudden sense of guilt. Siegfried mustered a meager smile and looked back at his empty plate.

Aglovale felt that now-familiar flutter when Siegfried's eyes met his from across the room. He and Siegfried looked away at the same time, Aglovale with a feeling like effervescence that made him feel like he was going to explode with excitement. 

He tamped down the bubbles of eager happiness—he still had to keep up some appearances—and stepped up to order breakfast. He hesitated at the window, having been about to order the same thing he had yesterday morning, with poached eggs and sauce on toast with a cup of tea and a side of toast and jam. But instead, he ordered a heartier breakfast, with more meat on the plate. 

Bringing his plate back to the table with a cup of strong coffee (sweet, but without milk), he sat down next to Siegfried. "Good morning, Siegfried," he said, spreading his napkin out over his lap. 

"Good morning." Siegfried looked at Aglovale, his eyes lingering over the curve of his soft lips as he smiled. Catching himself, Siegfried looked back down and reflexively grabbed his mug, realizing with a sour look that it was empty.

_Just tell him. He must have noticed you aren't wearing it anymore._ Siegfried looked up.

"It looks like you slept well." Siegfried silently cursed himself, his own words bringing back the memories of the previous night. Of all the times to fall back on useless small talk! 

If there was any hesitation in Aglovale's reply, it was only a split-second long. "I had a difficult time actually nodding off," he said. "Too much excitement, perhaps." He took a bite of eggs and bacon and chewed it thoughtfully, looking over Siegfried's face. There was something… amiss. 

He rolled the handle of his fork between his fingers, once. It was probably just his imagination. "Did you know that there is a late-night bar onboard this ship?" 

"I did. Ladiva takes much pride in catering to the crewmembers' needs." Siegfried forced himself to stop arranging and rearranging the utensils on his plate and reached for his breast pocket.

"Aglovale." He reached inside, his fingers wrapping around the chain and feeling the frantic pounding of his heart against his chest. "I need to talk to you about something."

Aglovale paused, his eyes darting from the pained look Siegfried's face to the hand in his pocket. Something was definitely wrong with the way he was acting. Had he felt self-conscious about the rabbit plush and gone out early to get a more expensive present? What an uncharacteristically silly notion; as a king, he could buy anything he liked. It was meaningful gifts that were rarer than hen's teeth. 

He laid aside his utensils and gave Siegfried his full attention. "Go on." 

Siegfried pulled his hand out of his pocket, the amulet hidden in his clenched fist, and let out a long breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Long ago, King Josef had given him advice about something like this.

_“Some of the nobles find your speech too direct, Siegfried.”_

_He furrowed his brow. “I find it strange that someone might object to being as direct as possible. I’m sure they think their time is just as valuable as mine.”_

_“Of course. But however cumbersome it may be, they still expect some level of decorum, especially if that person is the captain of the Order of the Black Dragons. I don’t care much for it myself, but concessions must be made to gain their support.” King Josef’s smile seemed almost apologetic. “Perhaps consider softening your words as you introduce an idea.”_

"...It's clear we have feelings for each other," Siegfried began. He pushed the intrusive memory of Aglovale's voice echoing through the walls out of his mind. 

"But... Perhaps it wouldn't be in our best interests to pursue this relationship."

Aglovale didn't respond at first, sure he'd misheard. But Siegfried's expression was tight, direct, like a knight in battle. It wasn't a joke and Aglovale hadn't misheard. His eyes unfocused slightly, seeing Siegfried's clenched fist, the table they'd shared so lovingly last night, his own half-eaten breakfast. 

_It wouldn't be in our best interests to pursue this relationship._

A thousand accusations boiled in his mouth, each of them ready to burst forth: _How could you string me along like you did yesterday, walking together with me, holding my hand like a farm boy in love? Was it all an act? How could a king not be good enough for a knight? How could you open my heart and then do this to me? Don't you understand how hard it was to admit that I’m in love with you?_

Aglovale held all of them back, setting back in his chair with the hollowed-out look of a man who had received heavy news. 

_It's clear that we have feelings for each other, but..._

He reached out and picked up his coffee cup and took a slow sip. Mixed with the dark, acidic bitterness, the sugar was cloyingly sweet.

It wasn't that Siegfried didn't have feelings. He'd said he did. It was that he wasn't going to act on them. For all Ladiva's talk of the bounty of love Aglovale had showered on Siegfried, it wasn't enough. 

"I see," Aglovale said, putting his coffee cup down. 

He hesitated before picking up his utensils again, as if he might have forgotten how to use them in the seconds since Siegfried put his daydreams to ruin. But then he woodenly sawed away at an egg before continuing to eat his breakfast. 

Aglovale's response wasn't the outburst Siegfried was expecting. It was no "How dare you!" or hot coffee indignantly splashed in his face, but Aglovale's terse reply was chilling enough for Siegfried to slowly retract his hand from the center of the table. 

"My oath of loyalty to Feendrache would be called into question,” he continued. “And..." Siegfried's eyes fell to Aglovale practically grating the edge of the knife into his plate. "If Feendrache and Wales were ever on unfavorable terms with each other again, I... I wouldn't know what to do." The words felt heavy and unfamiliar, but he couldn't stop now. 

"If there's anyone to blame for being in this situation, it's me. And I'm sorry." Siegfried lowered his head.

He finally stopped milling the eggs with the blunt end of his knife and put down his utensils with a clatter. 

"I didn't ask _why,_ " Aglovale bit out. His voice was low, almost as if he was over-correcting for the possibility he might begin to raise it. "There is no blame to assign here. You made your decision. The reasons don't matter to me. As an honorable knight, I trust your word when you speak it."

But though he said this in a frosty tone, his clenched jaw and emotion-dark eyes betrayed how wounded he was. 

Siegfried's heart sank. He looked away, cowed by Aglovale's glare and the chilled edge of his words cutting through his gut. 

"...I understand if you don't want to continue helping me," he said quietly. "I only ask that you don't let my mistakes reflect poorly upon Wales' relationship with Feendrache."

Aglovale was doing a really good job of keeping his emotions in check, given the circumstances. Cool and collected, he would certainly be able to hold it together until he made it back to the castle and could take out his frustration on the five ugliest vases he owned. 

But Siegfried's words brought his coffee cup crashing down, sloshing some of it out onto the saucer. 

Aglovale stood up, his chair loudly scraping over the floor. Whether it was the suggestion that he wouldn't continue helping, or that he would let it affect foreign policy, it wasn't clear to Siegfried. He looked down at Siegfried with eyes that burned and froze at the same time. His mouth was tight, but his lower lip quivered for just a split second. "How could you?" he hissed. 

And he picked up his dishes and stalked away from the table. He all but threw them into the dish pit, and stormed out of the dining hall. 

Siegfried didn't call after him, or get up to follow him. He sat unmoving in the same spot, still looking off to the side, cognizant of everyone in the mess hall staring at him and the commotion that just occurred. None of it mattered to him.

He looked down at his white-knuckled fist, nails digging so deeply into his skin he was sure he'd drawn blood by now. The golden amulet lay in his palm, unreturned and still glimmering as brightly as it did in the morning sun. With a heavy sigh he tucked it back into his pocket, depositing his dishes as he left the mess hall with a sullen expression.

Siegfried stopped in the corridor halfway back to his room. _I did what I had to. It was what was best for both of us._ But the thought of returning to his room like nothing was amiss made his stomach churn. His feet pivoted away, carrying him down another corridor until he found himself in the training rooms. Well-equipped with practice weapons and Ladiva's "tackle drill" lignoids, Siegfried would spend a little time here each day to make sure his skills stayed sharp between missions. 

Today, the practice dummies would have to take the overwhelming brunt of Siegfried's frustration until he was sure Aglovale had departed the ship.

Aglovale moved through the hallways like a gale, only the chill of his anger keeping tears from rolling down his cheeks. He checked his room—the porter had already collected his things—and then spent the last part of the approach to Wales' skydock on deck, his hair blown about in the wind as he looked down at the land he ruled. 

Were it not for his family, were it not for this land, nothing would have come between them. But fate had seen fit that the thing that kept them apart was the one thing he couldn't throw aside or abandon. His people needed him. It didn't matter to them whether his heart was broken or not. 

Around him, the deckhands threw down guylines, drawing the ship into the skydock with the help of the dock workers. Aglovale faced the bridge and gave a nod to the helmsman, who had made the journey safe. Wales' dock workers scurried on board. Aglovale directed them to his trunk, already waiting on deck. 

He lingered at the edge of the ship, hoping that Siegfried would reconsider, that he would run up on deck after him. But even after the dockworkers had unloaded the trunk, walked it down the gangplank, along the docks, hoisted it onto the back of his royal carriage, and strapped it in place, there was no sign of Siegfried. 

Aglovale clenched his jaw again, and walked down the gangplank. He didn't stop once, gracefully sweeping up into his carriage without assistance. The footmen closed the door behind him and climbed up onto the carriage next to the driver. Shortly after that, Aglovale drew the curtains shut for the ride home. 

* * *

"Archangel Delivery Service! One letter for Siegfried!" 

Halluel and Malluel produced a letter much like the first one Siegfried had received, written on thick, heavy paper and sealed with cobalt wax. Again it bore the roses-and-poppies personal seal of the King of Wales, but the tone of the letter inside could not have been more distant. 

_Sir Siegfried--_

_I am writing to inform you of progress made on a matter of some delicacy. I have identified three possible candidates for further field investigation of Astral test sites and tuning circles. I will be working at the location below in the next two weeks. I understand that this short notice may make it impossible for you to come, but I remind you that your contribution is necessary for further work._

_Cordially,_

_Aglovale, Lord of Frost_

A map was enclosed with two previously-undiscovered dragon nodes plotted on it (and another one indicated with a single red arrow). There were none of Aglovale's helpful notes or musings enclosed with it. It was as cold and impersonal as this invitation could be. It almost seemed like he would rather Siegfried didn't come at all. 

Siegfried turned the letter over in his hands for what had to have been the twentieth time. He pored over his words again and again, trying and failing to discern any logical reason why Aglovale would continue to offer his help. "Offer" was perhaps a strong word, considering the frigid tone of his letter. But it was an offer nevertheless, and one Siegfried felt he didn't deserve to receive—not after their falling-out almost two months ago. He contemplated refusing, even drafting a letter politely turning down the invitation. But truthfully, Siegfried knew he had no other leads. No one was more familiar with the power of the dragon nodes than Aglovale.

He raised a hand to rub the fatigue from his eyes. Ever since he parted from Aglovale, more and more of Siegfried’s nights were plagued by strange dreams, snatches from his past jumbled up with scenes he didn’t recognize but felt like he knew all the same, all mired in a deep fog that would grow talons and strangle him until he woke up drenched in sweat. Siegfried hadn’t told anyone, nor did anyone ask—word had spread quickly enough about the incident in the mess hall.

Faced with the prospect of his condition worsening with no cure in sight, Siegfried reluctantly accepted the fact that this uncomfortable reunion was coming whether he liked it or not. With a lull between missions, securing immediate time off from the Grandcypher was an easy enough task. His reply was curt; there really was nothing else to say.

_Lord Aglovale—_

_I will be there by the end of the week._

_Siegfried_

The dragon node site marked with a red arrow was in the hinterlands, one previously destroyed by Siegfried as he thwarted Aglovale's reckless attempt to open a gate to the Otherworld. 

Aglovale had led a small team of diggers and researchers to examine the site for any potential link to the Astral lab. What he discovered was that the ancient circle had been mostly obliterated by his father’s—and later his—attempts to power the Great Circle to make a gate to the Otherworld. The results of examining the remnants of the Astral circle were inconclusive. 

Just when he had sent the investigation team away so he could begin restoration work, Aglovale noticed an irregularity in a nearby cliffside. Some careful earthmoving with ice revealed an Astral outpost, doors bound together with a rope seal like the laboratory. Aglovale set up his one-man camp just inside the front guardpost, and his mobile magical workshop deeper underground. True to his word, he had already been there for a week before Siegfried arrived. 

This time there was no welcoming reception, no carriage to take Siegfried to their meeting place. With a horse from the city stables, Siegfried set out towards the countryside, watching the crowded city streets and surrounding towns melt away into grasslands and mountains. The dragon node Aglovale had marked was the one Siegfried had destroyed on his way to Wales after he'd finished his business in Dalmore, far up in the alpine regions where the trees began to thin and the air stung with frost from the peaks. It was so remote and secluded that Siegfried knew that if anything happened out there, it would be at least a day before the crew realized anything was amiss.

As the sun set, Siegfried found himself at the original dragon node site. There was no sign of Aglovale, but it was clear enough where he would be found once Siegfried spotted the excavated cave entrance nearby.

He tethered his steed to a tree in a nearby meadow and stepped foot into the cave. There were no guards, just a single large tent emblazoned with the crest of the House of Wales. Siegfried walked farther in, following a line of torches into the depths, steeling himself for what lay just up ahead.

The front guardpost was deserted; all that remained were half-walls and mineralized remnants of iron bars. A clear indicator that what had existed here was a prison, and not someplace anyone wanted to go by choice. The torches looked new enough; they must have been replaced by Aglovale when he opened the cave. Deeper inside the cave, it narrowed into the familiar stone hallways of an Astral research facility. 

A large lobby served as a secondary stopover between the tent outside and the contents of the outpost. Several hallways converged here, with three sets of double doors. There were more supplies piled here, stamped with Wales' Royal Seal. This also appeared to be where Aglovale was sleeping; there were three cots still set up, and only one of them had a dent in the pillow. 

Investigation of one set of double doors would reveal a much-better-kept set of iron bars, and what could only be cells in a long hallway behind them. Another set opened on a series of rooms that must have been barracks, though small and modest. The third set opened on a set of stairs that went both up and down. 

From down at the bottom of the stairwell, the sound of someone splashing as they walked.

Siegfried looked through each of the doors with a growing sense of disquiet. He was careful to pause, sensing whether there were any defensive barriers in place like the one underneath the castle. Nothing. Either this Astral facility was truly only a prison, or Aglovale had cleared out any magical elements on this floor prior to Siegfried's arrival.

The echoing splashes came from the third door. Siegfried made his way down the steps, making enough noise to alert whoever was down there that he was coming.

Down the stairwell and through a set of double doors, the outpost doubled back on itself, extending a hallway toward the surface circle. The floor was covered with about four inches of water. A water line about the height of Siegfried's waist was present on every wall, indicating that the outpost had been flooded. 

Behind another set of double doors was a long hallway, with minor laboratories on either side. Every door had been opened to drain the rooms into the central hallway, which ended in another set of double doors. Toward the farthest end of the hallway, ice began to appear in large patches on the walls and floor. One of the double doors at the far end of the hallway was propped open, and beyond it, a shadowy, cavernous room. 

The frost made it easy for Siegfried to find his way. He stepped into the far room. Ice ran all along the walls like crystalline webs, blocking off the innumerable crevices etched into the stone walls. A long wrapped hose to pump groundwater was secured to the wall as it traveled up and disappeared into a hole in the ceiling. Siegfried suppressed a shiver, the frigid air piercing his armor as if he'd walked in with nothing but his breeches on. 

The sound of running water drowned out his footsteps as he walked towards the center. A magic circle was engraved into the floor, similar to the one underneath the castle, but it was smaller and not nearly as elaborate in its arcane design. Aglovale had drained the area around it and bound it with a ring of thick ice. The Lord of Frost himself stood between the circle and the stone walls, ankle deep in water as he stood examining some flasks at one of several workstations set up around the perimeter.

Siegfried hesitated. "Aglovale."

Aglovale turned, surprise registering on his face for a moment before he slowly placed the flasks on the table and then went to meet Siegfried. He was dressed simply, avoiding a permanently damp cape hem by wearing a simple (for him) tunic and breeches, with thick, heavy boots that were likely waterproof. His hair was held up and back in a ponytail to keep it from burning as he worked over a laboratory bench burner. 

"Right on schedule." Aglovale paused. He looked Siegfried over, as if he wanted to ask how he was, but couldn't bring himself to find the words. "As expected of Sir Siegfried." 

The distant tone as Aglovale acknowledged Siegfried stung more than he thought it would. His ruby red eyes shone coldly, impersonally, so different than how brightly they glimmered that night. _No. Don't think of that._

He sucked in a breath and straightened himself, looking at the circle. "What is all of this?"

"A magic circle," Aglovale replied indulgently, as if that was not perfectly obvious. "The Astrals' circle itself. I began restoring it about a month ago. It is largely in the state the Astrals left it, thanks to the pigments they used. It taps into the same ley lines that the one on the surface does. The same one you destroyed." 

He turned and swung his legs over the berm of ice that kept the circle separated from the water on the floor. He carefully avoided stepping on the circle itself as he gestured to different glyphs around the edge. "There is a protective barrier. That one is a pain sigil to force compliance. And this one is the mind control sigil," he said, pointing at the root of the circle. "With this one being the instruction sigil, where the flask containing the 'blood of the pact' must be applied." He waved a hand at the workbenches behind him. "This is just a laboratory to make the flask." 

Siegfried's gaze followed Aglovale's hand as he explained each of the sigils in turn. "It's incredible that you were able to figure these out from your research," he murmured. 

The combination of sigils, however, was unsettling. Mind control and an ability to relay instructions, all centered around inflicting pain to break the subject's will...

"This is meant as a measure to keep my blood in check, is it not?" His expression was grim as he remembered the dismembered wyvern in its cell. "I assume the reason I had to be here was to potentially put this to the test."

"It is, among other things. Since you are not in a draconic rage, it won't be possible to tell just how good it is at actually stopping you from acting. I suspect that each circle had different effects at the Great Circle, but I won't know what those are without testing them."

Aglovale looked over his shoulder at the circle, which lay dark and dormant on the floor. "This circle has not been charged with actual draconic blood in over two millennia. If it's Fafnir's blood that will be controlled at the Great Circle, then Fafnir's blood needs to be used to charge it." He looked down at the circle itself. "I know this circle will work, and as long as you don't resist the commands, there shouldn't be any pain." 

Aglovale walked back to the edge of the berm and swung his legs back over, glancing at Siegfried with cold eyes. "But you didn't come all this way to look at it." 

He sloshed through the water to a workbench, where he had a silverplated bowl and a small, clean knife folded in a cloth and brought them forward. 

Siegfried took the bowl and knife in hand, instantly realizing what he had to do. He looked up. It had been easier to not think about what had happened aboard the Grandcypher, how hurt Aglovale had been, how he'd nearly lashed out when Siegfried implied he didn't care enough to continue helping him. The way Aglovale looked at him now, with a mask of impassivity that was so serene it was almost cruel—Siegfried swallowed back the bile rising in his throat.

"Aglovale... I—"

Aglovale didn't stay to watch the bloodletting, stepping away to begin putting together the rest of the flask. He paused, his hands around two different vials. His shoulders slumped as he let out a breath. Slowly, he lifted his eyes back up to look at him. "Don't make this difficult, Siegfried." 

Siegfried's voice caught in his throat. They held each other's gaze for what seemed like an eternity before Siegfried finally looked down. "My apologies." 

He bit back a grunt as the keen edge of the knife sliced cleanly into his palm. The blood steadily trickled out of his clenched fist into the bowl. After two minutes, Siegfried had at least a third of it filled before he realized the flow of blood had almost ceased—the wound was nearly closed, thanks to his dragon blood. Without another thought he dug the knife into his flesh again, pushing the blade in so deeply he could feel his pulse against the handle.

Aglovale looked away as the knife drew a ribbon of red from Siegfried's hand, putting together the rest of the flask over the heat of a small flame. He was waiting for Siegfried to finish when he saw him dig the knife in again and gave a soft curse. 

He hurried to another workbench, pulling out something small from a box on top of a set of apothecary drawers, and then quickstepped back over. 

"That's enough," he said, wresting the knife from his hand and putting a roll of bandages on the table with a pained look. He picked up the bowl, noting with dismay how warm it was. "It doesn't need more than that." 

"...I see." Siegfried stared at his open wound for a moment before he quickly cleaned and dressed it—though even this seemed somewhat pointless, as the wound was already half-closed by the time Siegfried finished wrapping the gauze around his hand.

He wasn't in any mood to talk to Aglovale anymore, so he stood at the perimeter, silently watching him work. Siegfried's fingers absentmindedly curled around his sleeve, touching something hidden underneath the dark fabric of his tunic.

Moving quickly, Aglovale brought the bowl over to a part on the bench where he had the rest of the components measured out already. Using a glass tube, he carefully measured out Siegfried's steaming blood into a smaller glass with measurements marked on it. As he'd said, there was enough blood; he used almost all of it, leaving only a red ring in the bottom of the bowl. 

Then he gathered the rest of his ingredients, parceled out into small sleeves of paper, which he emptied one by one into a mixing flask. He checked a paper next to him twice before pulling the hot liquid from the fire and dribbling it down the inside of the flask, so smoothly the liquid had no bubbles in it. Then, with the same technique and a steady hand, he did the same with Siegfried's blood, layering it on the bottom of the flask. With a satisfied look, Aglovale put a stopper in the neck of the bottle and finally let out a breath he'd been holding. 

He glanced at Siegfried's hand before meeting his eyes. "The flask is ready when you are." 

"Mm." He let his wrapped hand fall to his side as he stepped forward. "What do I have to do?"

"Stand in the center of the circle." 

Aglovale picked up his sword, which had been leaning against one of the workstations. After depositing it inside the circle, he also picked up a small notebook and quill, and then the flask itself. He seated himself at the root of the circle, with the flask on the ground by the instruction sigil. 

Siegfried watched Aglovale bring his own sword with him. _Perhaps he thinks he needs it in case anything happens._ Siegfried shifted, feeling the weight of his own sword strapped to his back. After a brief internal debate, Siegfried set his greatsword on the floor outside of the circle and stepped over the berm, coming to a stop in the center.

Aglovale noted that Siegfried left his sword outside the circle, but didn't move to put his own sword back. Once Siegfried was standing in the center of the circle, Aglovale gave him a short nod and picked up the flask. 

"I'll use simple commands that will be easy to follow," he said, swirling the flask's contents together. The fluid inside went black, and then began to glow bright red. "Try your best to maintain consciousness. But don't fight the suggestions. If you do, you can expect something similar to what happened in the laboratory room with the crystals." 

He uncorked the bottle and poured it over the instruction sigil. The lines and glyphs soaked up the glowing liquid, and it spread through the lines and sigils until the entire circle was lit with bloody light. 

Without waiting to see if Siegfried objected, Aglovale placed both palms on the mind control glyph and poured his own arcane power into the root of the circle. 

Siegfried seized up instantly, his entire body tensed backwards unnaturally like an over-coiled spring as a howl of pain tore itself out of his throat. Sparks of magical energy surged up from the circle itself and arced through his body like lightning, vicious and terrible. 

It was like the weight of the world had come crashing down onto a single point in his mind, threatening to shatter him. It was unrelenting, invasive, _alien._ If Siegfried gave even an inch, his entire sense of self would be wiped clean without a trace. He fell to his knees, convulsing and wracked with violent tremors. 

And then it stopped.

The room was eerily silent. Siegfried knelt on the floor unmoving, a broken mannequin collapsed in a mess of limbs.

He was completely unprepared for the screaming, almost pulling his hands back from the circle. But if there was one thing he had been warned against, it was stopping the magic in an uncontrolled way. The Astrals certainly wouldn't have hesitated. He closed his eyes and continued to push magic into the circle until the screaming stopped. 

Afraid to look, Aglovale opened one eye. The circle was glowing white; the magic was complete. Siegfried was not quite in a heap in the center of the circle. 

Aglovale's voice shook. "Siegfried?" 

But there was no response. 

_Commands, commands, I have to issue a command._

Clearing his throat, Aglovale spoke loudly and clearly. "Stand up." 

One foot came up, and then the other. It was mechanical, like a marionette lurching to life.

Slowly, he stood, and looked straight ahead at Aglovale. His eyes were half-lidded, slightly draconic in appearance, but were otherwise completely devoid of all emotion. He stared blankly, almost as if he were looking _through_ Aglovale rather than acknowledging he was there.

A lump rose in Aglovale's throat. "I'll start with something simple. State your name." 

"...Siegfried." 

His voice was monotone. Even his own name sounded foreign on his tongue, like two random syllables artificially strung together.

Aglovale stood up and walked towards Siegfried. There was no sign that he could recognize Aglovale at all. "Do you know who I am?" 

The answer was immediate.

"My master."

All the blood drained from Aglovale's face. 

_No. No, I'm not your master._

"What is my name, then?" 

He opened his mouth as if to speak, but a sudden red-tinged arc of energy shot up his leg. He seized up again, just for an instant, before his body returned to how he stood before, as if nothing had happened.

"No input has been provided, master."

"My name is Aglovale," he said quickly. "You are to call me only that from now on." Doubtless this was an artifact of the Astrals preferring their skydweller slaves to call them 'master'. Aglovale had no taste for it. 

Swallowing down the sickening feeling building in his stomach, Aglovale retrieved his sword from the edge of the circle. This sword was lighter than that heavy, cruel cleaver that he usually carried. With this, he would move even faster.

He offered Siegfried the hilt. "Take the sword in your hand. Do you recall any military training?" 

Siegfried’s fingers wrapped around the hilt of Aglovale’s sword, his grip firm and steady as if he were ready to swing on command. His eyes, however, continued to stare at nothing at all.

“No, Aglovale.”

Aglovale stood up, and with a quiet "release it," retrieved his sword from Siegfried's hand. He walked to the edge of the circle and stopped to make a few notes, the scratching of his quill the only sound in the silent room. He glanced at the circle, still glowing with soft white light. 

"I am going to test your reflexes, Siegfried," He said, passing outside the circle to retrieve the rough black greatsword that Siegfried usually carried. "When I say 'stop', you are to stop whatever it is you are doing. Do you understand?" 

“Yes.”

The black greatsword was nearly twice as heavy as Aglovale's own sword, and Aglovale knew from experience that the weight didn't slow Siegfried down at all. A shiver ran down his spine. This was dangerous, but the magic should be able to protect him, as long as he could get the word 'stop' out in time. 

He put the sword into Siegfried's hand, watching his fingers naturally curl around the hilt, as if he'd been born with it in his fist. Then he retreated to the edge of the circle and picked up his own blade. Holding it at the ready, he lifted his voice. 

"To the best of your ability, attempt to disarm me." 

Without hesitation, his body surged forward, his earlier mechanical movements all but gone. Their blades locked in a bind, the incredible force behind Siegfried’s blade threatening to overwhelm Aglovale despite the glassy vacant look in his eyes. With one swift motion, he swiped the hilt of his greatsword skyward and tucked Aglovale’s blade in the pit of his arm, and then wrenched it out of his hands with a twist of his body. Aglovale’s sword clattered to the ground.

Aglovale's fingers were twisted as the sword was wrenched out of his hands, despite his own strong grip. He winced, rubbing his hand. He had no need to make excuses to Siegfried, and might have even relished a teasing look from his yellow eyes. _Did you do your martial training in Albion?_ he'd ask with a knowing smile. Albion's martial tradition was more about lighter one-handed swords and footwork; that black greatsword had no equivalent in their halls. Dalmore's martial tradition wouldn't have helped him either. The greatsword was as much a heavy mace as a blade, brutishly powerful, and in the hands of a man like Siegfried, a menacing weapon. 

But there was nothing resembling the pleasure of a good fight in Siegfried's eyes. They were blank. 

"Very good," Aglovale said, leaning down to pick up his sword. He walked to the far side of the circle, to give himself more time to respond to Siegfried's movements. This time he would have double the distance to cover, and Aglovale would not be taken by surprise. He held his sword at the ready. 

"Using your sword, attack me to the best of your ability." 

Once more, Siegfried obeyed, holding his sword at the ready. He lunged forward, eyes dull and lifeless as he swung his blade out in a wide arc with the intention of slashing Aglovale's flank.

The large arc made the entire area around Aglovale's legs unsafe. Getting hit would mean a crippling blow. He had a few options to dodge out of the way. Outside the circle offended his sense of pride and fair play. After all, if Siegfried really did need to be contained, Aglovale would not have the word 'stop' to save his life. 

Instead of jumping over the sword, Aglovale lunged forward, inside the arc, and grabbed the wrist of Siegfried's sword arm. Using the weight of the greatsword already in motion, Aglovale redirected Siegfried's momentum around him. They spun together, like dancers in a ballroom, as Aglovale tucked himself inside the greatsword's range, close to Siegfried's body.

There was no reaction to Aglovale's clever maneuver. He spun, pivoting all of his weight on his left foot. At this range, Siegfried couldn't slash at him with his blade, but Aglovale had also put himself into a similar disadvantage. As they made a complete arc, Siegfried's right foot slammed into the ground, abruptly stopping his forward momentum in an attempt to throw Aglovale off his arm as he lifted his blade overhead to strike downwards.

Aglovale brought his sword up with both hands in time to block, supporting the length of steel with his palm. The greatsword landed on Aglovale's sword with bone-jarring force, but Aglovale's strength held. His arms shook, but he still did not say 'stop'. 

Both of Aglovale's arms were now occupied. A hard kick from Siegfried landed squarely in his abdomen, sending him tumbling to the ground. Siegfried walked forward, the tip of his sword squealing loudly as it dragged across the ground.

Aglovale rolled backwards, thanking the skies that he wasn't wearing armor, or he would not have been able to actually complete the roll. But the moment he tried to push himself up, he found he had no strength. The kick to his midsection had knocked all the air out of him. He couldn't suck in a full breath. He had only one choice. 

"Stop," he gasped, holding up a hand to ward off Siegfried. Whether Siegfried could understand the order was another matter entirely. 

The command was inaudible. Siegfried continued to lurch forward, one step at a time, until he stopped in front of Aglovale. Draconic eyes stared blankly down, with no sign that he even recognized him anymore. There was only an order to be carried out to the best of his ability.

His sword loomed high overhead, its crimson edge gleaming darkly. Neither of them were wearing armor. A single unrestrained slash from Siegfried's blade would rend Aglovale in twain.

Just as it seemed Siegfried would finish him off, a large bolt of energy shot out from the pain sigil and surged across the magic circle to shoot up his legs. His whole body arched back, his mouth pulled back into a soundless cry even as his eyes continued to stare vacantly into space. Siegfried’s sword hovered just over Aglovale’s head, frozen in place.

He sucked in a breath, the air whistling through his lungs. "STOP!" That high and desperate cry came out loud enough to echo around the cavern. Aglovale doubled over, coughing. 

The magic dissipated instantly, like a flame snuffed out of existence. His arms dropped to his sides limply, his sword clattering to the ground with a loud clang.

Gasping, Aglovale lifted his head, looking up at Siegfried's impassive face. The red light that had saved him came from the pain sigil. As a test run for how actually containing Siegfried during a draconic rage had gone, it was abysmal. He didn't want to risk using his magic within a magic circle, but in terms of raw power, he couldn't hold a candle to Siegfried. 

As he stood up, something shiny on Siegfried's wrist caught his eye. He reached out and took Siegfried's hand, pushing his sleeve up to inspect it. 

It was the night after Aglovale disembarked the Grandcypher.

Siegfried had sat in his room, distracted and unable to keep his eyes on his book. Sentimentality was not one of his more prominent traits, but he just couldn't bear to throw Aglovale's amulet away. _I shouldn't even wear it,_ he thought, eyeing it as it sat on his desk in a heap of gold. But in the end, it had never left his side since; he'd restrung the amulet onto a more unassuming looking bracelet, tight against his skin and easily hidden under a sleeve while he trained. 

The same golden amulet now shone guiltily over Aglovale's fingers, Deirdre's symbol winking up at him. If Siegfried were in his right mind, he would have pulled his arm away in an instant, but he only stood vacantly, awaiting his next command.

Aglovale's shoulders sagged. 

"I thought you might throw this away, but..." He looked up at Siegfried's blank expression. "You kept it." He ran his fingers over the inside of Siegfried's wrist, where the bracelet's wear pattern was beginning to blend in with the scars and armor-shined skin on the rest of his body. 

Holding his hand, Aglovale looked at Siegfried. "Does the circle hurt you?" 

Siegfried's fingers twitched in Aglovale's hold. Most likely a lingering aftereffect of the pain sigil.

"No."

Part of the danger of mind control was that it was functionally the same as a truth serum. The subject had no will of his own, and so would not feel inclined to protect his secrets. Aglovale was keenly aware of the trust that Siegfried had placed in him, and already felt as if happening upon this trinket that should have stayed hidden was invasive enough. He would have asked Siegfried about his feelings, but finding this as part of his well-worn daily attire answered any questions he had already. 

"I have not stopped thinking of you since that day two months ago," he murmured. "You are my first thought in the morning, and my last before I go to sleep with that wind rabbit." Aglovale reached up and cupped the side of Siegfried's face, looking intently at him. "My mother said that when someone is in trouble, we should help. Without you I never would have heard her voice within me again. But..." 

The docile, empty look on Siegfried's face, neither shy nor loving nor guilty, made it clear that there was nothing of the Siegfried that he loved present. Tears gathered in Aglovale's eyes and he looked away, at the gentle glow of the circle under their feet. 

"But this is not the cure I— _we_ were hoping for." 

Aglovale rubbed his face on his sleeve, then picked up his sword and walked to the pain sigil. He cleared his throat. "Kneel, Siegfried. You have done well and your servitude is over." 

With one overhead cut, he carved a thin line through the circle at the pain sigil, breaking the magic circle entirely. The white light faded to red and then went out. 

Siegfried was on his knees when the circle was broken. Like a puppet with its strings severed he collapsed to the stone floor in a heap, all the strength gone from his limbs.

Aglovale let his sword fall to the floor with a clang as he walked to Siegfried's side. "Siegfried."

He pulled Siegfried into his lap, feeling truly powerless for the first time in a long time. "Siegfried, can you hear me?" 

He lay motionless in Aglovale’s lap. The only signs that he was even alive were the shallow heaves of his chest, as if he struggled to breathe on his own. Finally Siegfried stirred, one eye slowly fluttering open.

A deep growl rose from his chest.

Siegfried’s slitted pupils were pinned to Aglovale’s face as he rose up, only to immediately sway and fall back onto his lap. With a hiss, his hand shakily came up to claw at Aglovale’s ribs, but it amounted to nothing more than Siegfried uselessly pawing at his tunic as he fought to keep his eyes open.

“Grragh...”

Aglovale let out a breath. Any kind of response was good. So far, it seemed, he'd won the gamble in spite of a terrible fright. "Don't struggle," he murmured. "Feeling groggy is normal. The enfeeblement will pass in a few hours. I'll stay with you until then." 

He thought back to when he'd marked Gareth for mind control. There had never been any doubt that she would be safe and hale enough to carry out her mission. Then again, she hadn't had a monstrous rage living in her blood, threatening to undo her. 

His mouth tightened into a grim line. Scathacha was right. It was too risky to use Astral magic without modifications. He took Siegfried's grasping hand, holding it tightly to steady his own trembling fingers. 

He hissed more quietly this time, unable to take a deep breath. The mind control spell had completely sapped all of the energy out of his body. Even as his enraged dragon blood seized his weakened mind, Siegfried barely had the strength to raise his head, much less pull away from Aglovale's trembling grasp.

This man looked down at him, wearing such a pitiful expression. His red eyes saw him as weak, easily manipulated, just like those Astrals had.

It was _infuriating._

With another growl, Siegfried used his other hand to shakily push himself up into a half-sitting position. He snarled at Aglovale with venom in his eyes, his nails digging into Aglovale's knuckles—but even that had overtaxed what little energy remained. His snarl melted into a low whine and he collapsed forward again onto the floor.

Siegfried's gaze was yellow, slitted, rage-sharpened. Aglovale had seen these eyes before, glaring at him through a blizzard of his own making, wishing death on him at the end of that greatsword. Without the ice between them, he would have gotten his wish. 

To Aglovale's great surprise, Siegfried sat up, glaring murder at him. Aglovale's eyes widened as Siegfried's nails bit into his knuckles deep enough to draw blood. He was just beginning to feel like Siegfried might still have enough strength to injure him when Siegfried fell forward, as if he had been trying to stand up. 

Aglovale shuffled around while kneeling and then pulled Siegfried up over his shoulder. With a grunt, he staggered to a standing position. Again he felt grateful that there was no armor involved. Siegfried was heavier than he looked, and he already looked heavy enough. Lifting a hand, he shattered the ice berm, letting water rush across the circle, and splashed his way down the hall to the stairs. 

Siegfried slumped uselessly over Aglovale's shoulder like a sack of grain, his chest heaving as he wheezed. Once Aglovale got to the stairs, however, he started writhing weakly in Aglovale's grasp, trying to wrench himself free, his voice alternating between whines and incoherent growling.

Aglovale steadied himself on the stairs with a wide stance, but he wasn't able to take much wild movement for long. Either Siegfried was getting stronger, or he was getting tired. On the landing, he was forced to set Siegfried down, leaning him against the last flight of stairs up. 

Siegfried only had the strength to glare up at Aglovale and hiss through bared teeth. Auburn strands of hair were messily plastered to his face from the strain of exerting himself, but he showed no signs of calming down. His rage was only made impotent by the fact that the aftereffects of the mind control spell had yet to wear off.

"Hgrhh..." He tried to stand and immediately fell over onto his side, fingers clawing uselessly at the cold stone floor. His feral eyes roamed around feverishly, unable to focus.

Aglovale stepped between Siegfried and the stairs back down toward the circle. A weakened Siegfried might drown in the water at the bottom of the stairs. 

Beads of sweat were beginning to form on Siegfried's forehead. His eyes sought Aglovale and then looked away, rolling in delirium. Siegfried seemed to reach a state of exhaustion again, lying weakly on the floor. Sizing up the stairs left between them and the cots upstairs, Aglovale made his move. He knelt and boosted Siegfried up over his shoulder again, and then charged up the stairs as fast as he could, making it most of the way before Siegfried could begin to struggle again. 

Aglovale carried Siegfried to one of the unused cots and set him down so that his head rested on the pillow. Breathing hard, he dragged another cot over next to Siegfried's and laid down close enough that he could reach out and touch him. Then he laid a magic-chilled hand over Siegfried's jugular to cool his blood. 

The muscles in his jaw tensed. Siegfried’s lips curled back in a snarl and he squirmed with renewed energy under Aglovale's touch, bringing an unsteady hand up to dig his nails into Aglovale's palm. The ice magic flowed from Aglovale’s fingers, winding its way into his blood.

Slowly, but surely, Siegfried’s grip relaxed. The wild fury in his eyes abated, though he still glared with narrowed eyes. A growl continued to rumble quietly from Siegfried’s chest, but the exhaustion seemed to catch up to him and he only blinked slowly, making no further attempts to attack. 

Laying down, the adrenaline crash caught up to him, making even the hard cot feel like a mattress of down feathers. Aglovale now had two different sets of red nail marks on his hands. He made a soft snort of laughter. _That these would be the marks he leaves on me, instead of something else..._

Aglovale blinked lazily at Siegfried, feeling his pulse slow under his fingers. "I'm sorry," he mumbled in a voice that would have been childlike if it weren't so deep. His eyelids were heavy as he rubbed his thumb affectionately against Siegfried's neck. "I wanted to do more." 

He looked at Siegfried again, his blinks getting slower and slower until finally he closed his eyes and slipped into a light doze. 

Aglovale was asleep. With no threat around and his rage calmed, Siegfried's growls quieted until it was just the sound of his own labored breathing. He shakily lifted his head and pulled Aglovale's hand up to his face, gently nuzzling it with his cheek. A low thrum rose from his chest, something akin to a cat’s purr. The skin on the back of Aglovale’s hand was smooth, as soft as the pillow Siegfried rested on now, with a soothing scent of flowers and freshly fallen snow. Siegfried’s eyelids weighed heavily and he sank back into the cot, their fingers still laced together. As he drifted off into unconsciousness, his lips moved to form a word.

"Aglo… ale…”

* * *

Aglovale's eyelashes fluttered open not an hour later. He hadn't even realized when he fell asleep. Waking to find his fingers clasped in Siegfried's hand and pressed against his cheek, he couldn't find it in himself to pull his hand away. He stared at Siegfried's peaceful sleeping face for a long time, tracing his features without fear of being found out. Siegfried's lips were slightly open, inviting Aglovale to lean over the distance between their cots. When the urge to kiss him was becoming too strong to ignore, he gently extracted his hand and got out of his cot to get some air.

Deprived of the thing that had been the singular focus of his waking hours for months, Aglovale walked back down into the room with the magic circle and listlessly began to fill crates and boxes with reagents and apparatus. His hand stilled over the bowl and towel, still wet with Siegfried's blood. Morose, he wiped out the silverplate bowl with the cloth and then set it on fire in his hand. Dragon blood in any quantity was too dangerous to leave unattended. 

Checking on Siegfried's condition a few hours later, Aglovale made sure the amulet was hidden under his sleeve again, so that he would not know the secret he'd taken pains to hide had been discovered. Unexpectedly, his stomach growled. There were field provisions left behind by his men, some hard tack and potatoes, and portable soup; easy-to-digest meals for the hard work he'd been doing. Using a small stove, he made enough for both him and Siegfried, if Siegfried was going to wake up. 

Siegfried’s eyes slowly blinked open to the smell of food and the burning fire of his empty stomach. The sudden disorientation shot adrenaline through his body and he tried to sit up, only to find he couldn’t. His entire body felt like molten lead; even breathing became a conscious labor to push air in and out of his lungs. He’d never felt so frail. Though the thought of being seen like this was enough to make him want to leap out of bed, Siegfried’s strength betrayed him, and all he could muster was a slight motion of his arm.

“Wh… ere…?”

Staring into the glow of the stove, Aglovale heard Siegfried stir in the cot behind him and croak something in a dry, scratchy voice. He moved to the cot next to him, placing a hand on his chest to keep him from trying to rise again. 

"Don't move, you don't have much strength," Aglovale said. "It's strong enough to knock out a dragon, and you are no exception." He created one thin ice chip at the tip of his finger and put it to Siegfried's lips. 

A weak cough stole away Siegfried’s reply. Defeated, he took in the ice chip between parted lips, where it quickly melted as he pressed it to the roof of his mouth. It took the edge off of the stifling heat suffusing his limbs, like he’d been stuffed into an oven and left to roast.

Siegfried’s stomach growled audibly. His brain was still too muddled to remember much of anything, other than that he came here to see Aglovale... for what? It was supposed to be something to help him...

His unfocused gaze drifted to the little stove fire on the ground nearby.

Aglovale reached out and pressed his hand to Siegfried's forehead. He frowned; Siegfried was still warmer to the touch than he should have been. With the sun setting outside, his fever might rise again overnight. It would just take some vigilance on Aglovale's part to make sure his blood was cooled. 

Seeing Siegfried's eyes trained on the small fire, Aglovale stood and prepared a small bowl of broth and potatoes, holding a hard biscuit in reserve in case Siegfried showed an appetite. The broth was dark and rich, and the potatoes had broken down into soft chunks during cooking. With a wooden bowl full of soup and a wooden spoon, he sat back down next to Siegfried. "Are you hungry?" 

Siegfried nodded weakly. "Mmh..."

His renewed attempts to right himself only ended with him managing to roll onto his side, and he winced as his muscles throbbed with a deep ache. Siegfried looked into Aglovale’s face. Most people would have mistaken that stern expression for being unmoved, but Siegfried could trace the subtle crease of his brow, the way his lips pressed into a thin line. Siegfried groaned and tried to gather his strength. "I... I can..."

Aglovale's frown deepened. "Didn't I say not to move?" 

He set the bowl down on the floor. A quick accounting of all the flat military-issue pillows added up to not a lot in the way of comfort for anyone leaning back on them, even if there was a big pile of them. Another glance at Siegfried's weakened state confirmed that he shouldn't be expending his strength on sitting up. 

The best way to keep him sitting up long enough to eat was to use his own body as a prop. Aglovale's heart gave a weird flutter before he quashed it. There was no reason to get excited over nursing a convalescent. 

He collected all the pillows off the cots, including his own. Making a pile of them on the cot he'd pushed closer, he stepped behind Siegfried's head and pushed him up to a sitting position. Then Aglovale sat down on Siegfried's cot behind him and did his best to wedge pillows between them so Siegfried would be better supported. 

Aglovale pulled Siegfried back down on the pillows, sandwiching them between their bodies so they wouldn't actually be touching. Then with his free hand, he picked up the bowl off the floor. 

"It's not going to be _good,_ " he said, offering Siegfried a spoonful of broth and a lump of potato. "But it's acceptable, for field rations." 

Aglovale had him pulled against his chest on the cot, with only the handful of meager pillows separating them. Siegfried was in no position to protest. With a weak grunt he shifted his body up as much as he could and obediently let himself be fed. It was almost funny to think that Aglovale felt the need to warn him about the taste of combat rations. But to Siegfried, and especially Siegfried ravenous on an empty stomach, the smell of meat stock and potatoes might as well have been ambrosia from the skies above. He took one bite, and then another, slowly chewing the potato until he could swallow. 

This was shameful. After Siegfried had made efforts to protect Aglovale from the consequences of a relationship with him, to think he'd still accept an invitation to come by himself, becoming so helpless after the mind control spell—

_That's right. We were testing the magic circle. It was supposed to stop me if I went out of control... But even when Gunther provoked my blood, I still wasn't this weak after I woke up._

Siegfried stared quietly at the foot of the cot, searching through his blurry memories in the silence between them. The spell had violently wrenched control of his body and memories away from him, turning him into an artificial blank state. However...

_Stand up._

_State your name._

It was like he'd been made a distant observer, forced to watch his body move of its own accord. He had tried to call out Aglovale's name, but the instant repercussions from the magic circle had silenced him.

_Using your sword, attack me to the best of your ability._

_STOP!_

He felt acid rising in his throat. He'd been this close to...

"How could... you...!" Siegfried coughed on his next sip of broth in distress. "Aglova...!"

Aglovale paused, and then quickly put the bowl aside, helping Siegfried sit up to make sure the last bit of food went down okay. "The longer you struggle, the longer it will take to recover," he said disagreeably. 

Siegfried found the strength in his anger to turn slightly so he could see Aglovale's face. "You... I could have..."

_I thought you might throw this away, but..._

_I have not stopped thinking of you since that day two months ago._

Siegfried grit his teeth. Aglovale would never have declared his true feelings if he harbored even the tiniest suspicion that Siegfried would remember. The words caught in his throat, then died away as he gasped to catch his breath from his sudden exertion. Without another word Siegfried sunk back into the pillows, his hands curled into weak fists.

"Could have what? Choked?" Aglovale let the spoon rest in the bowl, returning Siegfried's glare. He waited until Siegfried predictably lost his strength again, despite being warned about moving, and then scooped up another spoonful and held it ready. "I'm feeding you because you lack the strength to do it yourself. If you don't want to choke, then don't talk." 

He was quite happy to keep shoveling broth and potatoes down Siegfried's throat, because he didn't know what he was going to say when they had to talk about the magic circle. 

Siegfried scowled and begrudgingly accepted the spoon of broth. They remained like this in silence until the bowl was empty, and then he turned his head away to the side, signalling that he was satiated. 

Aglovale himself had not yet eaten, but in this position, it wasn't like he could get up without disturbing Siegfried. He put the bowl down on the floor, letting out a breath. He should get up and carefully settle Siegfried back down so he could rest more. 

Instead he put his hand on Siegfried's forehead to check his fever. 

Between his fever and the hot soup, Siegfried had broken into a sweat, but at the very least his temperature had not gone up. If anything, his sweating and flushed skin was a good sign; it meant his body was responding the way it was supposed to. Siegfried slowly looked up and closed his eyes, breathing out a sigh as he instinctually sought the relief of Aglovale's chill touch against his skin.

Aglovale's heart gave a sideways beat at seeing Siegfried's eyes drift closed below him. Whether he realized it or not, his face softened into a concerned expression. He used his other hand against Siegfried's neck again, feeling thankful that Siegfried's blood seemed too hot rather than too cold. At least he could help in this small way, rather than dwelling on the massive failure the rest of his magic had been. 

His eyes began to sting looking at Siegfried's peaceful face. To keep tears from welling up, Aglovale looked around at the entryway of the outpost: the crates of supplies, the small stove, the cots—and began to silently plan for how to destroy the second circle. He could make peace with what 'no cure' meant later. 

Siegfried's eyes fluttered open after a while. His heart twisted upon seeing Aglovale's worried face, just as painful as the one he made as he'd unknowingly confessed his lingering feelings. In truth, Siegfried wanted to keep the magic circle as a last resort. It was undeniable that it had worked, and that was what was most important.

"Thank you," Siegfried rasped, turning his head away as his gaze drifted to the pot. "You... should eat..."

The only thought more unbearable than sitting with Siegfried was sitting apart from him. But there wasn't any reason to argue with him; he was hungry, and now that Siegfried had eaten, he had no reason to hold back in eating his part of it. 

He savored the comforting weight of Siegfried's body against him for just a split second more and then nodded. He held Siegfried up while he slipped off the cot behind him. After settling him back into the pillows, Aglovale stepped over to the stove and filled another bowl, putting a piece of hard tack in the bottom. He let out a soft sigh, stirred the contents of the bowl for several moments and then finally started to eat.

Siegfried resisted the urge to sleep. It wasn't hard; his racing thoughts kept Siegfried awake despite his body's fatigue threatening to pull him into slumber. He watched Aglovale eat for a few minutes, turning the words over in his mind. 

_This is not the cure I—_ we _were hoping for._

"Aglovale," Siegfried called out. "The spell… It..." 

He stopped.

"What happened? Did it… work?”

Aglovale paused when he heard Siegfried's voice, and then lowered his spoon back into the bowl. 

"It can control you, yes." His appetite withered, and Aglovale put the soup aside, gathering his words. "It can stop your aggression even when I cannot." A bitterness rose up in his heart, and it took a moment to wrestle it back and keep his words clipped and neutral. "But there's nothing in the Astral magic of this circle that stops or slows a transformation." 

His muscles screamed at the effort, but Siegfried pushed through it and forced himself to sit up, steadying himself on the pillows layered underneath him.

"Didn't... expect it to." Siegfried fought to keep talking. "But it worked... No one will... be in danger... because of me."

_It's not enough._

Aglovale worked his mouth, his tongue leaden as he tried to find something to say. 

_It's not nearly enough._

But he swallowed down the bile that rose in the back of his throat. 

"That's right," he said at length. "You won't endanger anyone." 

A tense silence hung in the air.

"You're not... happy about it."

Aglovale hesitated until he knew he could open his mouth and not have the wrong thing fly out of it. "I had high hopes that the best possible outcome could be achieved." His voice was strained. "It's not a failure, but it doesn't feel like a success." He let out a sigh, pushing away the wave of melancholy that threatened to engulf him. "I have additional notes I can compare and review," he said. "Decide where to go from here, if you want to continue." 

This last part was so quiet that it was difficult to hear, even in the tomblike silence between them. Unspoken was Aglovale's realization that Siegfried might be content with this outcome alone, and would feel that chasing down a cure was too much. The thought was like a knife in his heart. 

"I told you before... I'm not going to... give up." The better part of Siegfried told himself that this was an opportunity to cleanly cut his ties. Another part of him looked over Aglovale's pained expression, his tightly clasped fingers, remembering the dozens of sleepless nights staring out his porthole and guiltily wondering if he'd ever see him again.

Siegfried met Aglovale's eyes. The small campfire reflected a smoldering determination in his golden irises, and something more. 

"...We continue. Until there's nothing... left to find." He gave a weak smile. "Please, Aglovale."

At Siegfried's smile, two terrible fears sprang up in Aglovale's chest. No matter how it happened, Aglovale had never grown accustomed to the taste of failure. But now he knew that he would have to fail over and over again. Worse, he would have to lie to Siegfried about what he thought their best chances were, searching in vain, finding the very last ‘nothing’ for their pains. 

There was also the deeper, gnawing fear that he was bringing Siegfried closer to the point that there was no respite from the draconic rage, no cure for the madness in his blood. He would have a front row seat to watch Siegfried be courageous in the face of every defeat, even as his righteous chivalry and gentle heart were eaten up by Fafnir's grudge. 

Aglovale's lower lip started to tremble and he pressed his lips together, stilling it as he looked down at the stove. He lifted the small pot of soup off of it and put it aside. "Then we continue," he said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> many apologies for the unintentional 5 month hiatus orz progress is going slowly but hopefully the next chapter won't be such a long wait! thank you to everyone who's still keeping up!


End file.
